Années Maraudeuse
by Siria
Summary: Quatre garçons, quatre filles: c'est la guerre! Mais le destin décide autrement, une chicane anodine va faire que l'amour s'instale...
1. Prologue: Hier est fini

Bonjour tout le monde! Après une pause, je suis de retour avec une nouvelle fic! Elle est presque fini alors j'ai décidé de commencer a la publier:p Je voudrais faire un remerciment très spécial a Bianca et Caroline. Sans elles, Lily et Cristal ne serait pas pareille! Je vous adore! Vous êtes mes sources d'inspiration lorsque j'ai rien a écrire:p

Bon, ben j'vous laisse! Bonne lecture!

**-------**

**Prologue: Hier est fini**

Il ventait, très légèrement, le temps était chaud, aucun nuage dans le ciel. Un temps où il fait bon de se prélasser au soleil en oubliant tous les soucis et où il fait bon de se retrouver entre amis. Pourtant, ce jour était plein de chagrin et de larmes refoulées.

Lily Evans et James Potter étaient arrivé plus tôt que prévu, voulant être seuls un moment. Dans le couple régnait un silence morne, aucun des deux ne voulait briser le silence si lourd.

L'homme voyait bien que sa fiancée se mordait les lèvres pour ne pas pleurer, elle avait toujours évité de montrer ces sentiments, même les plus dure a caché. Les larmes lui venaient aussi, il les essuya du revers de la main, de nature fière, il ne voulait pas non plus que Lily le voie pleurer.

-Ils me manquent! Murmura Lily

-Oui, moi aussi…

-Pourquoi? Je ne comprends tellement pas! POURQUOI!

Lily s'était effondré sur le sol, rageant de son impuissance. Son amoureux se pencha vers elle et la prit dans ces bras.

-On y peut rien Lily, la vie est ainsi faite!

-Mais je ne veux pas! Elles ne le méritaient pas!

-Je sais Lil…

-Je veux tant quelles reviennent!

James prit le visage de Lily qui avait les yeux embrouiller bien qu'aucune larme ne coulait.

-Le mieux que l'on puisse faire c'est de garder en nous leurs visages, leurs rires, leurs sourires… Tous les instants qui nous sont cher…

Lily regarda les trois tombes qui étaient alignés un instant, puis elle regarda James.

-Tu te rappelles, vers la fin de notre sixième année… Murmura-t-elle nostalgique

**-------**

Bon, je sais que c'est court, mais c'est le prologue! La suite sera plus longue, promi )

Un tite review please! C'est le bouton a votre gauche, sa prend 30 sec, et sa fait plaisir!

_Pub pour une fic: Par une nuit froide de CrazyBebee! Allez la lire, c'est dément:D_


	2. L'abominable monstre des Griffondors

Salut! Voila le 2e chapitre les ami(e)s! Il est un peu plus joyeux que le premier:)

Bonne lecture!

**------**

**L'abominable monstre des Griffondors**

Poudlard, seul endroit en Angleterre où on se sentait en sûreté, les attaques de Voldemort se faisait de plus en plus fréquentes et meurtrière, heureusement que Dumbledore était présent pour rassuré les élèves qui ne recevait pas de lettre de leurs famille leurs disant que tout allait bien...

À l'école il y avait quatre garçons qui faisaient tout pour détendre l'atmosphère et faire rire les gens qui les entouraient, ce qui les avaient rendu très populaire, que l'on surnomma les Maraudeurs.

James Potter, le grand noirs au airs désinvolte, Sirius Black, au rire contagieux et au sens de l'humour développer, Remus Lupin, au yeux mystérieux, toujours l'air de se détacher des ces amis lors de mauvais coup et Peter Pettigrow toujours aussi timide et effacé était les quatre garçons les plus populaire de l'école.

Depuis quelques temps, ils ne faisaient presque plus de blague, mise a part l'épisode de la soupe au larve au Serpentard, ce qui intrigua certaines filles que l'on décrivait comme leurs semblable féminin surnommée, à leurs grand déplaisir, les Maraudeuses. Quatre jeunes filles qui était très mal vu par les élèves. Toujours a part de tous, elles ne se pendaient pas au coup des garçons, préférant être indépendante.

À leur tête, il y avait Lily Evans. Une rousse aux yeux verts et à l'air fière, elle était bonne à l'école, belle et elle le savait très bien. Ces deux meilleures amies étant Naomie Chang et Cristal Malfoy. Naomie, avec ces cheveux et ces yeux brun paraissait très calme, ce qui était bien vrai, elle détestait se mêler des choses qui ne la regardaient pas. Cristal, quant à elle, semait l'émoi car elle venait d'une famille de sang pure, elle était Serpentard et c'était la sœur de Lucius Malfoy (bien qu'elle était reniée par sa propre famille). Pourtant cette fille qui ne parlait pas beaucoup se tenait avec trois Griffondor dont une étant une sang-de-bourbe. Puis, il y avait Samyra Potter, mais tout le monde l'appelait Sam, c'était une cousine de James qui était plutôt réservé et pas très bavarde mais qui avait un très grand caractère.

Ces dernières étaient dans les couloirs, en direction de la grande salle. Elles parlaient de leurs devoirs de potion que le professeur Slughorns leur avait donnée. Soudainement, toutes les quatre perdirent pied et tombèrent le dos sur le planché froid de l'école. Surprise, elles tentèrent de se relever mais en vain, elle glissait de nouveau. Ce qui les intrigua plus était le fait que les autres qui passaient près d'elle, avec un drôle d'air il fallait l'admettre, ne semblait pas glisser. Au bout de quinze minutes, elles ne réussirent qu'à s'asseoir.

-Ce n'est pas normal ça! S'exclama Sam

-Non, et pas naturel non plus! Dit Lily.

Elle marqua une pause.

-Potter!

Naomie soupira.

-Lily… relax! Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire que c'est lui qui à fait sa?

-C'est logique pourtant! S'exclama-t-elle, rageuse. Il est le seul à nous faire des mauvais coups comme ça!

-Tu sautes trop vite aux conclusions…

A peine elle avait fini de dire cette phrase que quatre garçons passèrent devant elles, essayant de ne pas rire.

-Par merlin, les filles, vous savez qu'il y a des bancs dans la grande salle, pas obliger de vous asseoir en plein corridor. Dit James par-dessus son épaule.

Puis il entra dans la grande salle, suivit de ces amis qui riaient aux éclats. Lily, voulu se relever pour aller frapper James mais elle ne réussis qu'a retombé sur le sol.

-Je vais le tuer! Dit-elle hargneusement

-Je vais t'aider… Dit Cristal en replaçant ses cheveux noirs.

Elles trois filles rirent. Sam, qui avait de nouveau glissé soupira.

-Bon… il faudrait se relever nous… Dit-elle

Après quelques minutes d'efforts surhumain, et l'aide du professeur Flitwick, elles parvirent à marcher jusque dans la grande salle.

Une fois arrivées, les quatre filles s'assirent à la table des Griffondors. Une fois de plus, des chuchotements se faisait entendre lorsque Cristal s'y assis. Une Serpentard à cette table était très inapproprié pour certain.

-Il devrait s'en remettre, ça fait quand même six ans que je fais ça! Dit-elle en soupirant

Ces trois amies haussèrent les épaules et commencèrent à manger. Lily regardait avec dégoût James qui était près d'elle tandis que Sam regardait Naomie dessiner. Pendant ce temps, Cristal mangeait quelques pommes de terre et en lançait sur ces amies.

Pendant ce temps, James regardait Lily avec une certaine admiration. Sirius lui parlait avec Remus et Peter.

-Hé, Cornedrue, arrête de la fixer, un peu plus et tu baves! Lança Sirius

James regarda Sirius et soupira.

-Je n'arrive pas à m'ôter son image de ma tête. Dit-il en se frappant les tempes.

-Écoute vieux, on sait que tu l'aimes, mais ce n'est pas en faisait des coups comme tu lui as fais ce matin que tu va gagnés son cœur. Soupira Remus.

Peter hocha la tête tandis qu'il buvait un verre de jus de citrouille.

-Je vais trouvé un moyen de la faire craqué! Je vous le jure les gars! Promis James

Sirius et Remus se regardèrent du coin de l'œil, visiblement James ne décrocherait jamais! Depuis près d'un ans et demis, il courait après la seule fille qui ne voulait rien savoir de lui. Bien sure cela les avaient rapproché des amies de Lily mais tout de même…

-Fais ce que tu veux… mais je paris qu'elle va te trucider! Dit Sirius en haussant les épaules.

James soupira.

-Je sais… c'est ça le problème.

-James, il ne t'est jamais venu à l'idée que si Lily ne peut te sentir tu pourrais te lier d'amitié avec une de ces amies, cela l'obligerait à être avec toi. Dit Remus arquant un sourcil.

Le concerné se retourne vivement vers son ami, le sourire fendu jusqu'au lèvre.

-C'est pas bête!

Il se leva et, avec une subtilité très peu visible, il s'avança vers les filles. Sirius regarda Remus.

-Je crois que tu aurais du te taire… Il va faire un fou de lui devant Lily…

-Qu'est ce que sa va changer une fois de plus! Dit Remus en haussant les épaules.

Peter approuva et les trois amis regardèrent James, avec une légère appréhension, qui s'approchait de Lily qui se regardait dans un miroir de poche. Il mit son visage a la hauteur de l'objet et se replaça une mèche. C'est à cet instant que Cristal hurla tellement fort que Naomie sursauta a en presque tomber en bas de sa chaise, Sam se figea d'horreur et Lily, impassible, referma son miroir.

-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! C'EST L'ABOMINABLE MONSTRE DES GRIFFONDORS! Hurla Cristal. … Ah! Non, c'est juste James.

Lily ria aux éclats, Naomie se replaça sur sa chaise l'air encore surprise et James partit, visiblement contrarié. Toute la salle regardait les filles, Cristal haussa un sourcil.

-Bah quoi…

---

Bah voila! Une petite review s'il vous plait! C'est pas long et sa encourage a continuer ! D

_Prochain chapitre_: Les rumeurs sont aux rendez-vous...

_Pub pour 2 fic! _Par une nuit froide de CrazyBebee et You're Still one de Lolly Fizz LRDM. C'est excellent!


	3. Rumeurs

Salut!

Me revoila avec le 3e chapitre! Merci a ceux qui prennent le temps de m'écrire! Ça m'encourage a continuer de publier!

Bonne lecture

**

* * *

****Rumeurs**

Cela faisait quelques heures que l'incident venait de se produire et James ne s'était toujours pas représenté dans la grande salle. Les maraudeuses avaient décidé de rester dans la salle pour aider Sam dans un de ces devoirs. Les maraudeurs, eux, étaient partit a la recherche de leur ami.

-Ah, je viens de trouver ton erreur Sam! Dit Lily qui lisait attentivement le parchemin. Ce n'est pas une écaille de dragon qu'il faut, c'est une dent de dragon… Tu as mal recopié ce que Slughorns a transcrit.

-Mais… comment je fais pour savoir si j'ai mal transcrit d'autre chose? La potion ne se trouvait pas dans notre livre! Se découragea Sam.

Lily haussa les épaules. Naomie fronça les sourcils.

-Je crois que j'ai vu un ouvrage à la bibliothèque avec la potion, dit elle, je vais aller voir.

Sam la remercia et elle partit vers la pièce où était le livre, arrivée, elle entra sans bruit pour évité que Mme Pince ne l'harcèle, et alla dans la ranger des potions, elle tomba sur la personne qu'elle n'aurait jamais cru croisé là.

-James! Murmura-t-elle surprise. Que fais-tu ici.

James se tourna et vit Naomie, il lui tourna le dos et fit mine de chercher un bouquin.

-Si tu es venu ici pour rire de moi, c'est beau, ton amie Serpentard la assez fait. Dit-il

-Qu… Mais voyons James! C'est des blagues! Tu le sais que Cristal ne ferait pas ça méchamment!

-Ouais, c'est sa…

Il regarda la jeune femme.

-Tu ne peux pas comprendre… Dit-il

-Comprendre? Comprendre quoi?

-Rien…

-Si tu parles que tu aimes Lily, disons que j'ai compris… tu sais, ça fait près d'un an et demis que tu lui cours après…

Il baissa les yeux.

-Je sais… Et elle ne m'aime pas…

-Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça?

-Tu as vu comment elle est avec moi? Froide, distante et très arrogante.

Naomie sourit faiblement et prit les mains de James.

-James, tu t'en fais pour rien, demande à ta cousine si tu ne me crois pas, mais Lily a le don de cacher tout ce qu'elle ressent. Même si ça fait six ans que je la connais j'ai encore de la difficulté à savoir ce qu'elle ressent parfois.

James sourit timidement et leva les yeux vers l'amie de sa flamme.

-Tu as peut-être raison. Murmura-t-il

-Tu sauras cher que j'ai toujours raison…

Les deux rirent, puis Naomie se mit a parcourir les rangé à la recherche d'un bouquin, James lui demanda ce qu'elle cherchait et ils commencèrent leurs recherche.

Dans la grande salle, les maraudeurs étaient revenus pour voir si James y était. Voyant qu'il n'y avait que les filles, ils allèrent les voir.

-Non, pas depuis que Cristal aie hurlée. Dit Sam en hocha la tête.

-Les garçons s'assirent près des filles.

-Cristal, tu es peut-être aller un peu fort sur se coup là! Dit Remus

Cette dernière haussa les épaules.

-Après la cinquantième fois, je croyais qu'il se serait habitué. Dit-elle

Sirius haussa un sourcil.

-Tu devrais savoir que non pourtant.

-Écoute, moi je ne me tiens pas avec lui vingt quatre heure sur vingt quatre, comment tu veux que je sache qu'il aurait réagit de même ! Et après tout, je lui rends la monnaie de sa pièce, vous n'aviez pas à nous faire ce coup là…

Sirius resta bête.

-Wo.. relax, je ne t'attaquait pas personnellement tu sais…

Cristal était sur le point de répliquer quand Naomie arriva avec un énorme bouquin dans les bras, James à ces côtés.

-Je suis de retour ! Dit-elle joyeusement. Tiens, la potion est à la page trois cent quatre-vingt quatorze.

Sam la remercia, voyant que Lily semblait excéder que James soit dans les parage, Sirius cru bon de les éloignés.

-On va y aller nous…

Les trois autre approuvèrent et partirent. Lily regarda étrangement Naomie qui s'assit près d'elle.

-Hum… Ça va Lily ? Demanda Naomie.

-Qu'est-ce que tu faisais avec…lui !

-Je l'ai croisé à la bibliothèque, il m'a aider a trouvé le livre pour Sam.

Mais Naomie vit bien qu'elle n'en croyait pas un mot.

-Bien sur… Qu'est-ce que James ferait à la bibliothèque.

-Je sais pas moi, il y était c'est tout !

-Mais qu'est-ce que t'as dans la tête hein? Tu parlait…presque comme une amie avec ce… rat, ce sale... ce .. ce JAMES! NON MAIS!

Les trois autres filles restèrent figée devant la colère de Lily. Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait ?

Lorsque les garçons quittèrent la grande salle, Sirius donna un coup de coude à James.

-Cornedrue, j'ignore comment tu t'y es pris mais je dois te dire bravo ! Te lier d'amitié avec Naomie était la meilleure chose à faire.

James sourit malicieusement tandis que Sirius riait.

Un froid, c'est ce qui se ressentait entre Lily et Naomie. Chacune d'elle n'avait pas aimé la réaction de l'autre. Pourquoi Lily avait-elle réagit ainsi? Pourquoi Naomie avait commencée à parler a Potter? Cristal et Sam ne prenait pas de partit prix, elles préféraient être en dehors de ça. Étant donné que Lily ne lui adressait plus la parole, Naomie commença à ce tenir de plus en plus avec James. Son ancienne amie rageait encore plus.

Depuis près d'une semaine qu'elles ne se parlaient plus et déjà tout le monde au château le savait. Les maraudeuses, comme on les appelait à leurs insu, ne se disputaient qu'avec les maraudeurs…jamais entre elles! Le fait que Naomie soit plus près de leurs rivaux empirait la chose, bientôt des rumeurs de toutes sortes partirent…toute plus absurde les unes que les autres.

C'était le soir, presque tout le monde dormait, il ne restait que deux élèves de septième année ainsi que Lily et Remus. Ces derniers ne se parlaient pas, ils lisaient chacun de leurs côtés. En fait, Lily ne lisait plus depuis quelques minutes, elle écoutait une conversation que Kimy Chang, la grande sœur de Naomie, avait avec son petit ami.

-Elle ne t'a pas donnée de raison pourquoi elle ne se tenait plus avec ces amies? Questionna l'homme au sujet de Naomie.

-Non, elle refuse d'aborder ce sujet.

-J'ai entendu dire par un serpentard qu'elle sortirait avec Potter.

-James? Vraiment! Ça serait très logique! Mais… attend… depuis quand doit-on croire les serpentards?

-Depuis que je sais que Cristal est dans leur maison et je te rappelle qu'elle est son amie.

Kimy approuva, Lily ne pu entendre le reste de la conversation car les deux amoureux partirent dans les couloirs malgré l'heure tardive.

Comme ça Naomie sortait avec James? C'était plutôt logique comme explication, après tout elle les voyaient toujours ensemble et puis… Elle commença à rager, Cristal devait être au courant… Sam aussi… pourquoi elles ne lui avait rien dit!

Potter et Naomie? Impossible, depuis un an et demi qu'il lui courait après, depuis un an et demi James criait haut et fort qu'il voulait sortir avec une seule fille : elle, Lily Evans.. Il a dut sûrement être lasser de ça… Pourquoi Naomie? Pourquoi pas quelqu'un d'autre?

-J'espère que tu ne crois pas ça Lily.

-Lily leva les yeux de son livre et regarda Remus. Il la regardait en haussant un sourcil.

-Je ne devrais pas? Dit-elle

-Hum… non pas vraiment

Il ferma son livre et le mit sur ces genoux, Lily l'imita.

-Pourquoi donc? Demanda-t-elle

-Dois-je te rappeler que je me tiens avec James.

Lily regarda Remus et hocha la tête.

-Donc ils ne sortent pas ensemble?

-Non, pas du tout, ils sont seulement amis. Ils se tiennent beaucoup ensemble car James la console c'est tout.

-La console! Dit Lily surprise. Comment ça?

Remus arqua un sourcil avec un léger rictus.

-Je crois que tu es la mieux placé pour le dire.

Lily soupira, il avait raison. Mais elle ne voulait pas admettre ces tords. Elle avait bien le droit de ne pas comprendre pourquoi elle parlait à James. Sa réaction avait peut-être été exagérée mais… Après tout, Naomie avait raison… Elle ne pouvait pas contrôler sa vie.

-Ne t'en fais pas. Dit Remus en voyant l'air triste de Lily. Laisse la poussière tomber et dans moins d'un mois vous aller rire de cette histoire.

-Oui, tu as sans doute raisons…

Lily le remercia d'un regard, le jeune homme sourit, puis ces yeux ce détournèrent vers le livre qu'il lisait.

-Qu'est-ce que tu lis au juste? Demanda-t-elle

-L'héritage des générations, c'est un livre moldu mais je l'aime bien…

Lily éclata de rire et elle montra son propre livre qui avait le même titre. La discutions dura ainsi jusqu'aux petites heures du matin. Lily, bien qu'elle ne le dira jamais. Se rendit compte qu'elle avait mal jugé l'homme qui se tenait en face d'elle…

Bon ben voila! Comment vous avez trouvé le chapitre? C'est pas le plus extra mais c'est un des très important Si vous avez prit le temps de me lire, reviewez moi svp! Sa prend 2 secondes et sa fait très plaisir!

Prochain chapitre:Petites disputes entre les Malfoys et Black...

Bonne journée!

_Toujours mes pubs pour : You're Still one et Par une nuit froide! Allez lire ça! C'est de deux lectrice de la fic et c'est merveilleux!_


	4. bierreaubeurre

Bonjour! Voici le prochain chapitre!

Merci a tout ceux qui me lisent et qui prennent le temps de me lire!

Bizzoouuu

Siria

**---------------------------**

**Bierreaubeurre**

Les dires de Remus ne furent pas véridiques. Un mois passa, puis un autre, puis un autre. La tension entre Lily et Naomie n'avait pas relâchée. Elles ne se parlaient que rarement. Remus avait commencé à être plus souvent avec Lily, Sam, Cristal, Peter et Sirius se retrouvèrent donc très souvent les quatre ensembles.

C'était la fin de l'année. Il ne restait que quelques semaines avant les examens finaux. Le septième et les cinquièmes ne tenaient plus en place. Les autres années aussi mais c'était plutôt car Dumbledore venait d'annoncé qu'il y avait une sortie à Pré-au-lard à la fin de la semaine.

Cristal était assise près du lac, seule, l'air pensive. Pourquoi les autres agissaient ainsi? C'était le genre de réaction de première année. Ridicule. Parfois ces amies la décourageait royalement.

Des voix la firent sortir de sa rêverie, son frère. Elle le savait, c'était plus qu'un pressentiment. Elle se tourna, elle le vit qui parlait avec Sirius. Enfin, parler était un bien grand mot, crier serait plus convenable. La Serpentard se leva et alla suivre la conversation discrètement.

- Je te ferais remarqué Malfoy que je suis aussi de sang pure. Dit Sirius entre les dents.

- Tien, c'est un nouvel argument. Pourtant Black, selon ta charmante mère tu veux quitter le nid familial.

- Oui, et je ne comprend pas pourquoi Cristal ne le fait pas avec ta famille.

- Ne mêle pas ma sœur à sa!

- Car maintenant tu la considères, pourtant j'ai cru t'entendre dire le contraire à tes amis.

Cristal eu un sourire ironique, Sirius avait dit vrai. Depuis qu'elle avait commencé à ce tenir avec Lily, Naomie et Sam que Lucius l'avait presque renié de sa famille, ce qui l'arrangeait, il fallait bien le dire.

- Tu sauras Black que ma vie privée ne t'intéresse pas!

- Je le savais bien avant que tu me le dises.

- J'y pense, ton chien de poche Potter n'est pas avec toi, étonnant!

Cristal s'approcha des garçons, elle ne pu s'empêcher de lancer une réplique qui lui brûlait les lèvres à son frère.

- Je crois que tu ne devrais pas parler Lucius, tu n'oublies pas Rogue ton charmant petit caniche. Quand j'y pense, on ne vous voit jamais séparer… Que faites-vous dans votre dortoir? Plus que parler je pense.

Lucius regarda sa sœur surprise, elle défendait Black! Non, c'était impossible, une Malfoy n'abaissera jamais un membre de sa famille…Quoi que sa sœur faisait tout pour les faire rager.

À la dernière réplique de Cristal, Sirius fit paraître son dégoût en imaginant la scène. Cristal haussa un sourcil puis repensa à ce qu'elle venait de dire et eu un frisson de répugnance.

- Et puis, dit Sirius, au moins je ne suis pas un esclave d'un homme qui se donne lui-même le titre de Lord…

- Tu… tu oses dire que je suis un mangemort! S'offusqua Lucius

- C'est pourtant ce que tu dis dans la salle commune. Dit innocemment Cristal

Sirius pouffa de rire et Cristal eu sourire de victoire face à son frère qui ne trouvait aucune réplique.

- Au fait, poursuivit-elle, aucun esclave n'est devenu maître…

Elle tourna les talons l'air fière d'elle, Sirius regarda son ennemis avec un large sourire et alla rejoindre la jeune fille laissant Lucius incrédule.

- Merci, dit Sirius, je devenais à court de réplique!

- Tu sais, je ne rate jamais un instant pour clouer le bec à mon frère.

Sirius éclata de rire.

- Je vais te payer une bierreaubeurre à Pré-au-lard pour te remercier.

- Si tu veux…

Les deux adolescents sourirent et commencèrent à parler.

La fin de semaine arriva à une vitesse fulgurante et bientôt, tout le monde se préparait pour la dernière sortie de l'année vers le village sorcier.

Il y avait un nombre fou de personne au village, plus que d'habitude. Si on ne prenait pas garde, on pouvait perdre ces amis dans la foule. C'est ce qui se produit avec Cristal. Elle était avec Lily, Remus et Sam puis quelque instant plus tard, elle s'était retrouvée seule.

Elle essaya donc de trouver du monde qu'elle connaissait dans les divers magasins. Elle tomba finalement sur Sirius à la boutique Zonko. Après avoir acheter des baguettes farceuses, ils décidèrent de chercher les autres.

- Finalement, l'histoire entre Naomie et Lily s'est-elle réglé? Demanda-t-il.

- Un mot : non…

- Au fait...pourquoi ce dispute-elle?

- Je crois qu'elles ne le savent même plus.

Sirius leva les yeux au ciel, Cristal haussa les épaules. Il raconta que Remus se tenait de plus en plus avec Lily alors cela ne plaisait pas à James et entre les deux garçons, il y avait un froid mais un froid que l'on ne pouvait voir que dans leurs attitudes.

Après près de la moitié de l'après-midi de marche, ils décidèrent d'aller au Trois balais. Arrivé là bas, ils virent James et Naomie à une table, à l'opposé Lily et Remus. Les deux adolescents haussèrent un sourcil.

- hum…On s'assit avec qui? Demanda Sirius.

- Si on s'assoyait dans le milieu. Proposa la jeune femme.

Bien vite, Sirius accepta devant le regard étonnée de Lily et Naomie… Pourquoi n'allaient-ils pas les voir. Mais dès que leurs regards se croisèrent, elle tournèrent le dos et commencent à parler avec son partenaire. Cristal leva les yeux au ciel.

- Ah les Griffondors! Soupira-t-elle

- Hé oh! Dit Sirius

- Ah les filles! Corrigea-t-elle

Après quelques temps elle se rendit compte de ce quelle venait de dire.

- hé oh! Dit-elle

Sirius éclata de rire.

- En passant je te rappelle que tu me dois une bierraubeurre. Dit Cristal.

- J'espèrais que tu l'avait oublier.

Cristal eu un faible sourire et Sirius commanda deux bierraubeurres.

**---------------------------**

Taratatataaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa Voila un autre chapitre de publier!

Prochain chapitre: la tension ne diminue pas...oh non!

Bonne journée!


	5. Fin d'année

Me revoila après un petit congé! Vive ma piscine :p

Merci a tout ceux qui m'envoient un mot d'encouragement!

Siria

**----------------**

**Fin d'année**

Il était environs dix heures, bien des gens dormaient, épuisés par la journée qu'ils venaient de passés à Pré-au-lard. Il y avait quelques personnes dans la salle commune, dont Lily, Naomie et Sam, Cristal étant à Serpentard n'était pas avec elles. Les deux premières étant séparer l'une de l'autre, Sam au milieu. Il y avait un long silence, aucune ne parlait mais deux d'entre elles se fusillait du regard.

- Vous allez continuée à vous faire la tête encore longtemps? Dit Sam. Je commence à ne plus savoir avec qui me tenir… Si je me tiens avec l'une, j'ai peur de blesser l'autre…

- Pour toute réponse Lily et Naomie se regardèrent d'un air encore plus féroce.

- Faudra t'y faire Sam, je ne me réconcilierais pas avec une traite. Cracha Lily.

Naomie ne dit rien mais on pouvait voir dans son visage qu'elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi Lily la traitait ainsi.

- Traître? Dit Sam comme elle voyait que Naomie ne disait rien.

- Bien sur! Dit Lily, elle parle avec l'ennemi!

Elle regarda Naomie qui leva les yeux au ciel, l'air découragée, mais ne disait rien.

- Comment tu as pu Naomie? Tu…Tu parles avec James. Tu te tiens avec LUI! Tu nous as abandonnées pour ce… ce minable Potter. Tu es rendue bien bas! Non mais! Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris nous quitter pour ça! Tu me déçois beaucoup!

Naomie se leva si sec que Sam sursauta.

- Tu ne devrais pas parler Lily Evans. Toi tu te tiens bien avec Remus! Je me tiens avec James car quand tu me vois tu veux m'assassiner juste parce que je lui ai fait confiance! MOI je n'ai jamais détestée les maraudeurs! Mais je n'ai pas eu le choix vraiment car TOI tu détestais James. ET ON N'A JAMAIS SU POURQUOI PARCE QUE TU ES TROP BORNÉE POUR NOUS LE DIRE!

Elle quitta la pièce en direction du dortoir laissant Lily figée d'horreur et Sam visiblement troublée. En six ans, elles n'avaient jamais vu Naomie crier ni se fâchée. Habituellement elle encaissait… Lily se tourna vers Sam.

- Et toi… qu'est-ce que tu as à dire la dessus? Cracha-t-elle.

- Tu viens de perdre une bonne amie Lily… et pour ma part je ne prendrais pas de partie prix…mais Naomie à un peu raison.

Lily fut surprise que Sam approuve Naomie et pas elle, elle la regarda dégoûté.

- Moi qui te croyait de mon côté.

Sam regarda Lily ébahie. Elle venait de dire qu'elle ne voulait pas prendre part à cette dispute et voila que cette fille la jugeait. Cela piqua le peu de fierté qu'elle avait, elle se leva et partit à son tour dans le dortoir, laissant Lily furieuse et seule.

Dans le dortoir des garçons la situation n'était meilleure, Peter était en boule dans son lit ne disant rien, ne voulant aucunement avoir à se faire crier des bêtises pour rien. Remus encaissait toute les insultes que James lui envoyait pendant que Sirius rageait.

- Écoute James, pourquoi prends-tu la tête parce Remus se tiens avec Lily! Tu as été le premier à nous délaisser pour être avec Naomie!

- Tu n'as rien compris Sirius, Remus là dit, pour me rapprocher de Lily je dois me tenir plus souvent avec une de ces amies.

Remus leva les yeux au ciel exaspérer voyant qu'il ne disait rien, Sirius continua.

- Peut-être mais pas de là a nous abandonné!

- J e ne vous ai pas abandonné!

- Non mais tu t'es servie d'elle! Écoute, on le sait tous que tu te sers d'elle! Ce n'est pas ton genre de demander de l'aide ni d'aller t'enfermer à la bibliothèque!

- Je ne….

- Écoute on le sais très bien que tu savais que Naomie te prendrais en pitié… Tu n'es qu'un lâche James!

Remus et Peter se regardèrent surpris. Sirius qui traitait son meilleur ami de lâche, il fallait qu'il soit vraiment vexer. Mais… après tout, il avait quand même raison. James serra les poings, on ne l'insulterait pas ainsi sans qu'il ne dise rien.

- Tu me parles de lâcheté Sirius… Je suis désolé mais entre nous deux, c'est toi qui es le plus lâche… Tu n'es pas encore partit de ta famille, même si ça fait une éternité que tu veux le faire!

Sans un mot, Sirius se leva et partit, visiblement contrarié, de la pièce en prenant bien soin de claquer la porte. Remus et Peter regardèrent James.

- C'était un coup bas James… Dit Remus avant de tirer ces rideaux de lit.

James se tourna vers Peter.

- Et toi, qu'est-ce que t'a a dire…

- Fait ce que tu veux… Dit-il après une hésitation

Puis il tira, lui aussi, ces rideau. James avala un juron et alla dans son propre lit.

Du côté de Sirius, lorsqu'il sortit de dortoir, il ne prit même pas soin de regarder qui il y avait dans la salle commune et quitta la tour des Griffondor sans rien demander à personne.

Il rageait. James avait piqué son point faible, il savait que s'il parlait de sa famille, il ne pourrait rien répondre. Lui qui croyait avoir un ami, pendant six ans, il s'était trompé sur son compte. Sa mère avait raison, les Potter savent gagner ta confiance et ensuite te la cracher au visage et pour que Sirius donne raison à sa mère, c'est qu'il était vraiment en furie!

- Sirius? Dit une voix féminine qui le fit sursauté.

Il se retourna, c'était Cristal. Que faisait-elle dans les couloirs à cette heure?

- Que fais-tu ici? Demanda-t-elle

Sirius haussa les épaules, devait-il lui dire? Il ne savait pas. Mais lorsqu'il vit l'air interrogateur il se décida.

- Je me calmais. Dit-il

- Te calmais? Puis-je savoir pourquoi?

- Disons qu'il y a une légère tension entre les maraudeurs.

Cristal soupira, visiblement découragée.

- Pas vous aussi, déjà qu'il y a Lily et Naomie… Mais pourquoi vous êtes-vous disputé?

- C'est que…disons que… oh et puis zut! Tu es la seule qui n'est pas avec les Griffondors, tu mérites au moins de comprendre!

Ils s'assirent, le dos sur le mur froid, et il commença à parler, sans omettre le moindre détail, de la dispute avec James. Vers la fin de son récit, il avoua avoir entendu Naomie qui criait après Lily. Cristal se mit les mains dans le visage.

- Désespérant. Dit-elle

- Et le pire, dit Sirius, c'est que demain on a les examens et tout de suite après, on part pour la maison… Je crois que personne ne va se parler pendant l'été.

- Tu crois?

- Avec ce qui viens de se passer…oui.

Cristal hocha la tête et regarda Sirius qui semblait avoir un énorme point sur le cœur. Pourquoi tout devait être compliqué?

**----------------**

**voila! Une petite Review svp!**

**Prochaine chapitre: ya de l'amour dans l'air les amis!**

**Bonne journée!**


	6. Amour d'été

Rebonjour a tous!

Voila un nouveau chapitre! Merci pour vos reviews! Continuez a m'écrire, s'est plaisant a recevoir! Désoler si je publie lentement, je suis déborder avec les examens! Désoler désoler désoler!

Bonne lecture!

Siria

**-----**

**Amour d'été**

Après la série d'examen, qui fut bien facile selon tous, ce fut le temps de quitter Poudlard…Ce fut un été bien ennuyant, chacun étant de son côté.

Lily, vivait toujours chez elle. Pétunia l'harcelait moins car, étant devenu majeur, elle avait le droit de se servir de sa magie. Elle en profita donc pour menacer sa sœur avec cet atout. « Laisse moi tranquille, sinon je teint tes cheveux en rose! » lui disait-elle bien qu'elle ignorait s'il y avait un sort de teinture. Elle passa la plus grande partie de son temps à chercher un appartement mais ces efforts fut vain, ils étaient tous trop cher où trop misérable. Elle réussi a se dégoter un boulot pendant deux semaine et demis dans une écurie. Elle qui adorait les chevaux! Deux semaines avant le départ pour sa dernière année à Poudlard, elle commença sa multitude de devoir et elle regretta de ne pas les avoir fait avant; elle réussit à les finir la veille du grand jour.

Du côté de Naomie, elle était restée chez elle, à aider sa mère dans les travaux de rénovation de sa maisons, et il y en avait beaucoup. Pour célébrer son état de majeur, qu'elle allait avoir à Poudlard, ces parents lui avaient acheté une grande maison. « Lorsque tu auras quelqu'un dans ta vie, vous n'auriez pas le problème de vous chercher une maison! » Cette remarque l'avait fait bien rire. Elle avait fait ces devoirs quelque semaine après son arriver de Poudlard, elle pu donc prendre ces derniers temps de repos à ne rien faire ou plutôt a peinturer sa cuisine qui passa d'un blanc délaver a un magnifique rouge et orange.

James et Sam avaient passé la majeure partie de leur été ensemble. Étant cousin, leur famille était souvent réunie. Les deux adolescents avait parler de ce qui s'était passé l'avant-dernier jour de leur sixième année et chacun avoua que les autres leurs manquaient. James écrit à Sirius, Remus et Peter pour s'expliquer et se faire pardonné de son comportement car, comme avait dit Sam « la seule raison pourquoi tu ne prends pas que Remus se tiens avec Lily c'est que tu l'aimes tu ne supportes pas de la voir avec un autre… Sirius n'a fait que prendre la défense de Remus qui ne semblait rien dire face a ta colère. » . Remus et Peter avait réécrit à James disant que le fait qu'ils allaient en parler de vive voix rendu à Poudlard. La lettre qu'il avait envoyé a Sirius lui revint sans même être ouvert avec une note sur la lettre. « Laisse moi tranquille ». Accablé par le remord, James se fit consoler par Sam qui lui proposa de commencer leur devoir avant d'oublier de les faire.

Sirius et Cristal, eux, avait passé la majeur partit du temps a correspondre ensemble. Sirius avait fini par quitter sa famille et à se dénicher un appartement. Cristal, elle, était toujours malheureuse chez elle mais, bien qu'elle ne l'avoua pas à Sirius, les quelques moments où elle lisait ces lettres la rendait plus heureuse. Ils se parlèrent de tout et de rien pendant les deux mois, bien vite, ils devinrent plus amis. « C'est bête, avant disons que je ne t'appréciait pas beaucoup mais… je te trouve très sympathique! J'en oublie presque que tu es une serpentard! » Lorsque Cristal lu cette remarque, elle ria… Ce qui était bien rare pour cette fille.

Remus passa les deux pire mois de sa vie. Pour la première fois depuis six ans, les maraudeurs n'étaient pas venu l'aidé dans ces transformations. Cela avait été plus douloureux et éprouvant qu'à l'ordinaire. Il semblait encore plus fatigué et ces traits était plus creusé qu'avant. En fait, Peter s'était proposé à venir l'aider mais son état de rat ne pouvait pas vraiment l'aider comme le faisait James et Sirius. Il passa donc la majeure partie de son été au lit, à lire ou à faire ces devoirs. Il fut surpris de recevoir un hibou de James, lui demandant des nouvelles et le suppliant de l'excuser de sa conduite. « Dès que l'on se revoit, on en discutera James. » Avait été sa seule réponse.

Peter, lui, avait été en vacance, on ne sut jamais ou…

Ce fut enfin le grand jour, après avoir pris soin de ne rien oublier, tous les élèves de Poudlard étaient sur le quai neuf et trois quarts à dire au revoir une dernière fois a leur famille. Alors que Naomie serrait dans ces bras ces parents, elle vit Sirius qui la salua. Elle fit de même. C'est alors qu'une tignasse blonde sauta au coup de ce dernier. Naomie haussa un sourcil, il devait s'avoir fait une nouvelle petite amie.

Elle haussa les épaules, dit au revoir encore une fois a sa famille et alla porter ces bagages dans le train. Elle y entra et alla à la recherche d'un compartiment libre. Elle fit mainte fois des allés et des retour et du se résigner, elle devait aller s'asseoir avec Lily qui était seule dans l'un d'eux. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte, cette dernière la dévisagea.

- Il n'y en avait aucun autre de libre. Dit-elle froidement avant de s'asseoir le plus loin possible.

Quelques temps plus tard, James arriva en compagnie de Peter. Tout deux s'emblaient être entrain de s'expliquer de leur réaction. James s'assit près de Naomie et Peter plus près de Lily.

- Bonjour mesdames! Alors ça va? Passé un bel été?

Les deux filles se regardèrent pendant un moment avant de répondre un faible « oui ». James haussa un sourcil.

- J'avais oublié que les filles étaient rancunières.

Les deux filles décochèrent un regard meurtrier à James qui regretta bien vite ce qu'il venait de dire. Alors, il décida de continuer à parler avec Peter. Sam, qui arriva peu après, commença à parler avec les deux garçons. Près de vingt minutes plus tard, Sirius arriva avec sa nouvelle conquête.

- Bonjour à tous! Dit-elle.

Naomie sursauta. Ce n'était pas une nouvelle amoureuse, c'était Cristal! Elle était devenue blonde! Il n'y avait que la pointe qui était encore noir. Cette couleur la changeait tellement, elle ne l'avait même pas reconnu.

- Cristal! S'exclama-t-elle. Depuis quand tu es blonde?

- Depuis toujours. Répondit Cristal en riant. Mais il me manque des ingrédients pour ma teinture…

Tout les autres dans le compartiment, mis à part Sirius qui l'avait su lors d'une des lettres qu'elle lui avait envoyées, la regardèrent ébahie. Cristal hausa un sourcil.

- Bah quoi…

Elle sourit et s'assit près de Peter, Sirius l'imita.

Bien vite, tout le monde s'occupa dans le train, Lily était en train de lire un livre tandis que Peter, James et Sam parlait ensemble. Cristal et Sirius eux, faisait une bataille explosive tout en parlant et Naomie dessinait. Dessiner était un bien grand mot, elle était perdu dans ces pensé devant une feuille avec quelque coup de crayon.

À écouter et voir tout le monde, elle remarqua qu'ils avaient tous changés durant l'été. Peut-être était-ce à cause qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vus? Elle ne le savait pas. Avait-il tous vraiment changé? Elle l'ignorait, il fallait dire qu'elle n'avait pas vu Remus qui faisait ces travaux de préfet. Comment allait-il?

Elle entendit Cristal rire. Celle là avait vraiment changé. La renfermer sans aucune émotions et qui ne s'entend pas avec Sirius était disparue. Maintenant, elle était blonde, rieuse et amie avec Sirius… Tout un contraste!

Chacun occupé à leur affaire ne remarquèrent pas qu'elle avait arrêter de parler depuis quelque temps, cela ne l'inquiétait pas car, Sirius devait lui parler ou elle devait se concentré. Elle leva les yeux de sa feuille quasi vierge et Cristal et Sirius….qui s'embrassait!

Stupéfaite, elle faillit échapper un cri mais aucun son ne sortait de sa gorge. Elle regarda les autres qui ne semblait pas le remarquer. Elle devait halluciner! Elle les regarda de nouveau… Ils s'embrassaient vraiment! Elle donna un coup de coude à James qui était à côté d'elle. Il se retourna et les vit. Sam et Peter, avec qui James parlait, suvirent le regard de ce dernier. Les trois figèrent aussi.

Depuis la première année que ces deux là ne pouvaient s'empêcher de narguer l'autre et maintenant ils… ils sortaient ensemble!

Lily, qui lisait seule dans son coin, remarqua qu'il n'y avait plus aucun son dans le compartiment, que tout le monde avait arrêté soudainement de parler. Qu'est-ce qui arrivait par merlin? Curieuse, elle leva les yeux de son livre et vit les autre, les yeux rond, la bouche ouverte qui se regardaient sans ne savoir trop quoi dire. Elle haussa un sourcil et essaya de voir ce qui pouvait vraiment causer tout un émoi. Lorsqu'elle fini par le voir, elle eu la même réaction que les autres.

Lorsque les deux amoureux finirent par se lâcher, ils ne remarquèrent même pas leurs amis. Ils se regardaient dans les yeux, souriant et plein d'amour. Puis Cristal les remarqua. Elle haussa un sourcil, souriante.

- Bah quoi…

**-----**

**Tataataaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!**

**Et oui, un autre chapitre de fini! Vos impressions? **

**Prochain chapitre: ouf... ya toujours de la rancune dans l'air... et on commence à être lasser!**

**A toute!**


	7. À table!

Bonjour! Et oui revoila un autre chapitre!

Désoler pour ceux qui m'on reviewer si je n'ai pas eu le temps de vous écrire, mais je suis débordée! Je susi dans ma semaine d'exams alors... mille fois pardon! J'vais vous répondre promis!

Bonne lecture!

**-----------------**

**À table!**

Une semaine avait passé depuis le début de l'année et rien d'anormal ne s'était produit. À l'école on ne parlait que de deux choses : Les maraudeurs qui n'avaient pas fait de mauvais coup pour souligner le début de l'année et d'une serpentard qui fréquentait un griffondor, la rumeur courait, mais on ne savait pas trop qui s'était.

Dans les couloirs, Rusard arrêtait sans cesse James, Remus, Sirius et Peter pour leur demander de vider leur poche, craignant qu'ils ne fassent aucune blague pour le rendre dingue. Ce qui l'intriguait encore plus c'est que les quatre inséparables… étaient séparés! En plus qu'ils se tenaient avec leur pires ennemies, eux qui avant ne pouvait se voir sans qu'une bagarre ou un sortilège ne soit lancé. Cette situation faisait bien rire les autres élèves qui faisait tout pour que le concierge ne se fâche encore plus.

Lily qui pensait passée plus du temps cette année avec Cristal étant donnée qu'elle ne parlait plus a Naomie et Sam, mais elle était très souvent avec Sirius, la griffondor passa beaucoup de temps avec Remus. Ce dernier avait expliquer la dispute qu'il avait eu avec James, c'était la première fois que Lily le voyait parler avec un ton sec, lui qui était si doux et calme habituellement.

- Il ose dire que je ne suis pas solidaire avec les maraudeurs car je me tiens avec toi!Dit-il rageur alors que lui et Lily était en train de déjeuner dans la grande salle.

-...Pourtant, il a été le premier à ce tenir avec Naomie.

Remus haussa les épaules, se remémorer cette soirée était bien pénible.

- C'est ce qu'on lui a dit… Alors il a commencé les attaques personnelles. Dit-il

Lily haussa un sourcil, ne comprenant pas trop. Remus lui raconta ce qu'il avait dit. L'expression de surprise de Lily fit comprendre au jeune homme qu'elle trouvait ça très déplacer comme remarque.

- Ah les hommes…

- … Sans vouloir te vexer, je crois que tu n'as pas été mieux avec Naomie. Dit Remus, Lily lui avait tout raconté ce qui s'était passé entre les maraudeuses.

Lily ne répondit rien, elle savait qu'il avait raison mais elle ne voulait pas lui donner raison, elle avait sa fierté tout de même! Il fallait que se soit Naomie qui fasse les premiers pas sinon elle n'irait jamais la voir. Foi de Lily Evans!

Elle vit que le regard de Remus était porté vers les portes de la grande salle. Elle vit justement celle à qui elle pensait qui arrivait avec James. Les deux amis se regardèrent.

- ignore-les. Dit Lily

- Ouais…

Remus ne semblait pas si entrain à vouloir les oublier. Naomie et James, eux, allèrent s'installer le plus loin possible de leurs anciens amis. Ils parlèrent avec animation de la dernière coupe du monde de Quiddich ou les Astrobrites de France avaient battues les Canybahles d'Afrique par quelques points.

Bien que la rouquine ne voulue se l'avouer, elle s'ennuyait de son amie et le fait qu'elle soit avec James lui faisait un petit pincement au cœur. Elle regarda son plat de porridge qui ne lui semblait plus aussi appétissant, elle joua dedans avec sa fourchette, Remus faisait de même. Lorsqu'elle releva les yeux, elle vit Sirius entrer, Cristal devait être encore en retenue. Lorsqu'il vit James il haussa un sourcil, l'ai hautain et alla s'asseoir près d'elle et Remus.

- Salut vous deux!

- Salut Sirius! Dit Lily, tu n'es pas avec Cristal?

Lily regarda d'un œil amusé Sirius tandis que Remus pouffait de rire. Le concerné leur tira la langue. Il leur dit que Cristal était toujours très lente a se réveiller le matin, il patientait donc en l'attendant. Il se prit un grand verre de jus de citrouille et commença à parler avec eux. Près d'une heure plus tard, Cristal se pointa dans la grande salle, le visage de Sirius s'illumina.

Cristal était à la porte de la grande salle. Elle regarda les girffondors. Lily, Remus était avec Sirius. Sam et Peter étaient un peu plus loin tandis que Naomie et James était presque à l'opposé. Elle leva les yeux vers le ciel.

- Désespérant. Marmonna-t-elle

Elle regarda la table des serpentards, ils étaient peut-être des tarés, mais elle éviterait d'entendre des insultes qui fusaient de toutes parts… Elle en avait marre de cela! Elle s'en alla donc vers sa propre table. Du coin de l'œil, elle remarqua que Sirius semblait aussi surpris que déçu qu'elle n'aille pas avec lui alors, elle bifurqua vers son amoureux. Arrivé devant lui, elle l'embrassa en guise de bonjour.

- Allez viens! Dit-elle

Elle lui prit la main et partit. Sirius la suivi, devinant ce qu'elle allait faire, et si c'était bien ce qu'il pensait, Cristal allait se faire égorger par son frère et sa bande. En plus, presque personne ne savait qu'ils sortaient ensemble Il imaginait le visage de Lucius déformer pas la colère et Rogue, l'air niait en arrière. Ce dernier avait toujours aimé Cristal, bien que ce sentiment ne soit pas réciproque. Mais, plus il pensait à cela, plus la situation l'amusait.

De plus en plus de gens s'aperçurent que Cristal entraînait Sirius à quelque part. Le fait qu'ils se tenaient la main en faisait rager plus d'une. La serpentard pouvait entendre des « tien donc, il est rendue bien bas pour sortir avec elle! » ou bien « moi qui croyait qu'il m'aimait! Pourtant, il me souriait quand je le croisais… », à chaque fois elle levait les yeux au ciel, certaines filles pouvaient être sotte!

Les craintes de Sirius furent réalisé : les deux amoureux s'assirent à la table des Serpentards, dans un chuchotement de stupeur. Cristal était découragée. Si elle s'assoyait chez les Griffondors, le monde la trouvait bizarre mais c'était le même effet quand elle s'assit à sa propre table.

- Bonjour à tous! Dit Cristal, l'air innocente. Comme si d'emmener Sirius était la chose la plus naturelle au monde.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici? Lança Lucius qui était assit près d'elle.

- N'ai-je pas le droit de manger à la table de ma maison?

- Ça je n'ai rien contre. Mais que tu y sois avec….lui!

Lucius regardait Sirius comme si par un simple regard, il aurait pu le tuer. Cristal mordit un toast en haussant les épaules et se retourna vers le concerné en souriant. Ce dernier lui rendit sans toute fois être sûr que se soit une bonne idée que Cristal l'emmène ici. Les yeux de Lucius détournèrent sur leurs mains : elles se tenaient toujours.

- QUOI! S'exclama-t-il faisant sursauté ses amis autour de lui. Ne…Ne me dit pas que… toi et lui vous…

Pour toute réponse, Cristal embrassa Sirius qui, après, essayait de ne pas rire devant l'expression d'horreur et d'amertume que le frère de sa petite amie avait. Il faillit s'écrouler lorsqu'il vit Rogue qui était figée, la bouche ouvert, sa fourchette qui s'était arrêtée en chemin vers son assiette.

De leur côté, Lily et Remus se regardèrent, interloqués, pendant que Naomie et James chuchotaient entre eux. Qu'est-ce qui lui avait prit de partir vers les Serpentars avec Sirius? La rouquine entendit Naomie dire à James :

- Bah tu sais, je crois qu'elle doit être lassé de la dispute entre moi et Lily.

Lily ne pu s'empêcher de dire à Remus d'une voix assez forte pour que son ancienne amie entendent.

- De toute façon, elle serait venue avec nous, c'est bien normal!

Naomie se tourna vers Lily, étant pour répliqué quelque chose mais Sam, qui était assise entre les deux filles se leva d'un cou sec.

- Les filles, je comprends pourquoi Cristal est partie. Y'en a marre de votre chicane! S'écria-t-elle.

Sur ce, elle partie, furieuse, laissant les filles surprise par la réaction de leur amie. Cristal qui avait entendu Sam s'en prendre aux filles, comme toute la grande salle d'ailleurs, lança à Sirius :

- Hé! C'est mon genre de réplique!

Sirius pouffa de rire ainsi qu'elle…

----------

**Tadadadaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!**

**Bon, c'est pas le meilleure des chapitres, je suis désoler :S je vais faire mieux promis!**

**Une petite review s'il vous plait! Sa prend pas de temps et sa fait toujours plaisir:D **

**Prochain chapitre: la gamme de sentiment y est: colère,tristesse,jalousie,douleur... **

**Bye bye tout le monde! **


	8. Sentiments

Les examens sont fini! Me revoilà! Hi hi hi!

Merci pour vos review, sa me va droit au coeur, vous pouvez pas savoir comment!

Bonne lecture tout le monde!

**--------------------------**

**Sentiments**

Au château, tout le monde ne parlait que de Sirius et Cristal. C'était impossible qu'ils soient ensemble! Les nombreuses filles qui voulaient être la future Mme Black ne donnait pas plus d'un mois à ce couple. Les quelques Serpentards qui adressait la parole à Cristal ne lui parlait plus mais cela lui importait peu.

Lily c'était un peu lassé de n'entendre parlé que de cela dans la salle commune alors elle était plus souvent autour du château, à parler ou à lire. Sam et elle ne s'était pas reparler de ce qui s'était passé dans la grande salle, il y a de cela une semaine, mais Lily savait bien que ce qu'avait dit Sam, les autres le pensait aussi.

La jeune fille était sous un saule, près du lac qui commençait à geler, elle faisait son devoir de potion. S'en était ridiculement facile mais il fallait dire qu'elle était très doué dans cette matière. Elle était devenu un chouchou de Slughorn et cela ne la déplaisait pas, elle pouvait en tirer quelques avantages : il la plaçait avec ces amies pour les travaux, elle avait très peu de devoir et elle n'avait jamais a recommencer sa potion si elle était ratée. C'était très pratique…

- Je peux m'asseoir?

Lily tourna la tête. C'était Terry Hamfield, un sixième de Griffondor. Il était plutôt grand, les yeux vert et les cheveux brun noisette, il avait un sourire très aguicheur et un rire enjoué. Lily lui sourit.

- Bien sûre!

Le jeune homme s'assit donc à ses côtés et ils commencèrent à parlé, comme de bon amis, alors qu'ils ne s'étaient jamais parler au paravents.

Pendant ce temps, James se promenait avec Peter, tout deux discutaient a voix basse.

- C'est demain la pleine lune. Dit Peter

- Oui je sais.

- Vas-tu y être?

- Pourquoi je n'y serais pas?

- Je te rappelle que tu ne lui parles plus.

James s'arrêta et soupira en regarda Peter.

- Je sais, mais demain il va avoir besoin de moi.

Peter hocha la tête, les deux jeunes hommes commencèrent à marché, quelques temps plus tard, James remarqua que Lily parlait avec quelqu'un. Il s'approcha et vit que c'était Terry. La jalousie le piqua lorsqu'il vit qu'elle riait. Non, Lily était à elle! Pas a un sixième mais lui, James Potter, un septième.

- James?

Peter l'avait rejoint. Lorsqu'il vit ce que James regardait, il préféra ne rien dire mais il voyait bien que son ami bouillait de rage…

Au château, Cristal était avec Naomie. Les deux jeunes filles parlèrent de Lily.

- Non Cristal! Je n'irai pas la voir! Moi je n'ai rien fait! C'est elle qui me crie des bêtises parce que je me tiens avec James et c'est MOI qui dois m'excuser! Je suis désoler, mais si elle tient vraiment a moi, qu'elle marche sur son foutu orgueil et qu'elle vienne admettre ces tord!

Cristal ne dit rien, elle touchait une corde sensible quand elle parlait de Lily, cela peinait son amie, elle le voyait bien : Naomie avait les larmes aux yeux. Mais elle ne pouvait qu'essayer de les réconcilier en leurs parlant. Elle voyait bien qu'avec Naomie, les deux fois qu'elle avait essayer, elle avait fait une crise de larme… Elle devait aller voir Lily.

- Hé les filles!

Les deux filles se retournèrent, Sirius et Remus approchèrent d'elles. Cristal alla près de son amoureux et lui pris la main.

- Sa va Naomie? S'inquiéta Remus voyant qu'elle pleurait.

Naomie essuya ses larmes du revers de la main.

- oui, oui je… je vais y aller moi!

Sans dire un mot, elle tourna les talons et partie, essuyant encore ces yeux. Remus et Sirius regardèrent Cristal qui haussa les épaules.

- Problèmes de filles… Soupira-t-elle.

Près du saule, Lily riait aux éclats tandis que Terry lui racontait une blague. Elle avait remarquée James du coin de l'œil et elle embarqua donc dans le jeu de la fille intéressé par les avances du jeune homme. Terry avait beau être bien drôle, la subtilité n'était pas vraiment son fort. Après moins de cinq minutes, elle avait compris qu'il cherchait à la séduire.

James rageait, ces ongles étaient rentrés tellement fort qu'il était sûr que du sang jaillirait. Peter, qui n'avait pas parlé pendant un moment posa sa main sur l'épaule de James.

- James, je crois que ta réaction est exagérée… Je veux dire… Si tu aimes Lily…fait lui comprendre sans avoir des airs séducteurs, soit franc et sincère!

James regarda Peter.

- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais? Dit-il sur un ton sec.

Le concerné haussa les épaules.

- Je dis ce qui est logique, c'est tout.

James regarda longuement Peter puis Lily. Il avait peut-être raison.

Quelques heures plus tard, tout le monde était en cours. James, Lily et Sam était en cours de Défenses contre les forces du mal. Alors qu'il pratiquait le sort de blocage, le professeur Straleski, un professeur plutôt sévère, trouva que le sort de James n'était pas assez préparer, que son devoir, qui consistait à pratiquer ce sortilège, avait été négliger. Elle lui infligea donc une retenue le lendemain soir.

- Pas demain Monsieur! N'importe quand mais pas demain!

- Pas de discutions Potter, sinon elle va se répéter toute la semaine!

Sans un mot, James alla s'asseoir, ce qui étonna beaucoup la classe. James avait toujours contesté les professeurs, aussi sévère soit-il!

Il était près de huit heures, la nuit affichait ces couleurs. Remus n'allait pas bien du tout. Il était d'une pâleur extrême et il semblait plus susceptible qu'à l'habitude : ce soir, c'était la pleine lune.

Sirius et Peter était dans leur dortoir, se préparant pour la nuit qui les attendait, Remus était déjà partit dans la cabane hurlante.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il fout celui-là? Ragea Sirius. On doit être là bas dans moins de dix minutes.

- Je ne sais pas, dit Peter, il m'a pourtant dit qu'il allait venir.

Sirius regarda Peter, furieux.

- Tu l'as cru?

Peter hocha la tête en regardant son ami faire les cents pas dans la pièce. Ce dernier était lassé d'attendre James alors il déclara qu'ils devaient partir. Sans dire un mot, Peter le suivit.

Ils firent le rituel habituel : Peter se transformait en rat pour immobilisé le saule cogneur, Sirius lui se transformait en chien et tout deux allèrent rejoindre Remus. Arrivé à l'édifice aussi délabré qu'à l'ordinaire, ils retrouvèrent Remus à genou, les yeux fermés, le visage crispé de douleur. Plus les minutes avançaient, plus le loup-garou prit place en Remus pour finalement finir sa transformation. Sirius fut très déçu par l'attitude de James, il ne s'était pas encore présenter ce mois si…

Il s'élança vers le loup-garou et oublia vite son ancien ami… La nuit allait être rude.

**--------------------------**

**tatatadaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Oui, je sais, c'est pas le chapitre le plus long mais bon...disons qu'il est essentiel! **

**Commentaires pleaseeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!**

**Prochain chapitre: Une des maraudeuse fait une découverte boulversante et deux des maraudeurs passent sur le point de se battre... ohoh! **

** Au prochain chapitre! -xx-**


	9. Demande, découverte et chien

Tadadadadadaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

En cette journée pluvieuse, je publie ce chapitre! Merci encore une autre fois a ceux qui me review! Sa m'encourage super gros! J'vous adoreeeeeeeee!

Bonne lecture :P

--------

**Découverte, demande et chien**

Il était tout près de dix heures du matin, tous les couloirs étaient déserts, les cours avaient déjà commencé. Pourtant, dans un des couloirs, Lily courait comme une déchaîner. Elle n'avait pas entendu le cadran ce matin, de plus, elle n'avait pas beaucoup dormis, trop de choses se passait dans sa tête…

Elle fini par arrivée à la porte du cachot. Sans se faire prier, elle cogna, ce fut le professeur Slughorn qui vint lui répondre.

- Ah! Miss Evans! Dit-il joyeux, je croyais que vous ne viendriez jamais, allez entrer.

Lily s'exécuta sans dire un mot, elle remarqua que tous les élèves étaient en équipe. D'un regard, elle interrogea son professeur.

- Nous travaillons la potion de changement de couleur, vous êtes placé avec Miss Chang.

Il lui fit un clin d'œil et alla voir une équipe qui semblait en mauvaise posture. Au paravent, Lily et Naomie sautaient de joie d'être ensemble dans les travaux à deux, mais cette fois elles n'étaient pas très emballer.

Lily alla s'asseoir à côté de Naomie. Celle-ci releva les yeux et la vit. Elle la salua d'un signe de tête et retourna à la lecture de la préparation de la potion. Tout au long du cours, les deux filles ne se parlaient que si elles en avaient besoin, sinon elles préparaient les ingrédients ou brassait la substance visqueuse.

Lorsque la cloche sonna, Lily alla la potion parfaitement réussie au professeur et partit sans plus attendre, laissant seule son ancienne amie. Alors qu'elle tournait le couloir, elle rencontra Terry. Il l'invita à aller déjeuner avec lui, n'ayant personne d'autre avec qui parler, elle accepta.

Ils allèrent dans la grande salle sans prendre le temps d'aller porter leurs affaires. Pendant une bonne heure, ils parlèrent de tout et de rien tout en mangeant. Lily n'avait pas autant rie depuis le temps où les maraudeuses existaient.

Ils finirent par se diriger dans la salle commune, où ils pourraient parlés plus intiment. Alors qu'ils montaient dans l'escalier, ils croisèrent Naomie, Lily ne la remarqua pas et elle entra en collision avec. Naomie perdit pied et tomba. Lily s'excusa brièvement et partit avec Terry dans la salle commune sans prendre le temps de la regarder.

Naomie n'avait que débouler quelque marche, mais sa cheville déjà sensible commença à la faire souffrir. Elle devait se l'avoir refouler.

- Bordelle! Maugréa-t-elle

Rageuse, et croyant que Lily l'avait fait exprès, elle se releva, non sans douleur. Étouffant plusieurs cris de douleur et de jurons, elle fini par se rendre à l'infirmerie. Mme Pomfresh l'accueillit avec ses habituelles questions et l'invita a aller s'asseoir sur un lit tandis qu'elle allait chercher un onguent.

Naomie s'y rendit, heureuse de pouvoir s'asseoir et laisser sa cheville se reposée. Elle la massa tout en regardant l'infirmerie. Elle avait eu quelques fois l'occasion de s'y rendre mais il lui semblait que l'endroit était différent.

Scrutant la pièce, elle essaya de trouvée ce qui était différent tandis que Mme Pomfresh lui appliquait une sorte de solution verte et très gélatineuse sur la cheville. Elle fini par remarquer qu'il y avait un lit, tout au fond de la salle, qui avait les rideaux tiré, ce qui était très rare ici…

Lorsque la douleur partit, elle remercia l'infirmière qui lui dit d'attendre pour voir si cela n'allait pas revenir puis elle partit soigner une élève de troisième année qui avait des furoncles partout sur son visage.

Voyant que l'infirmière ne la regardait pas, l'adolescente se mis sur pied et alla discrètement vers le lit caché. Elle tira doucement les rideaux et figea d'horreur.

- Remus! Murmura-t-elle effrayé.

Remus était dans un bien piètre état, les parties de son corps qui n'étaient pas recouvert par les draps étaient couvertes de graffigne plus profondes les une que les autres. Il avait peine à garder les yeux ouverts, mais lorsqu'il vit Naomie, ceux-ci s'agrandirent pendant qu'il remontait ces draps.

- Naomie! Dit-il d'une voix cassante. Je..que….

- Par merlin Remus, qu'est-ce qui c'est passé?

Remus voyait bien que la jeune fille qui se tenait devant lui était horriblement inquiète alors, dans un effort surhumain, il s'assit dans son lit, adossé à son oreiller.

- Écoute, tu n'as rien vu okay? Supplia-t-il

Naomie s'approcha de lui, énervée.

- Comment veux-tu que j'oublie ça? Qu'est-ce… Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé?

- Rien… Je…. J'ai eu un léger accident.

- A te voir ainsi, ce n'est pas si léger que ça!

Soudain, les rideaux s'ouvrirent a nouveau, Mme Pomfresh était là, elle prit Naomie par le bras.

Miss Chang, vous êtes parfaitement rétablie, vous pouvez partir! Dit-elle en l'entraînant vers la sortie.

Avant de partir, Naomie jetta un coup d'œil a Remus.

Lorsque la porte fut fermée, Naomie fut prise par un énorme frisson. Elle commença à marchée tout en revoyant l'image de Remus, étendu dans un lit, très mal en point.

Le voir ainsi la rendait très mal. Qu'avait-il eu par merlin?

Ses pensées furent interrompu par des éclats de voix qui provenait du couloirs voisin, elle reconnu la voix de James et de Sirius.

- Ah! Ne vient me dire que c'est une retenue qui t'a empêché de venir hier! Je n'y crois pas! Disait la voix de Sirius

J'ai essayé de vous rejoindre! Mais je me suis fait attraper, alors je me faisait coller au basket par Stralenski! Je n'ai pas pu venir!

- C'est ça, fait moi rire! Espèce de lâche!

Naomie entendit un bruit sourd, elle regarda dans le couloir et vit James prendre Sirius par le collet et l'adosser sur le mur.

- On ne me traite jamais de lâche tu entends.

Sirius, bien que surpris par la réaction de James, eu un sourire ironique et lui lança.

- Tu me diras ça la fois où que tu ne nous abandonneras pas!

Il se dégagea de James et partit sans demander son reste. James aperçu Naomie à l'autre bout du couloir, il imita donc Sirius en partant, l'air colérique.

Naomie ne savait plus quoi penser. Avant l'an passé, tout était si parfais. Il y avait les maraudeurs et leurs fidèles rivales féminine. Maintenant, tout était sans dessus dessous. Chacun dans son coin à insulter les autres. Qu'est-ce qui les avaient poussé a ça? Une pacotille! Une flammèche qui s'était transformée en véritable incendie! C'était enfantin, tous le savaient mais personne ne bougeait. Tout le monde avait son propre orgueil, sa propre fierté…

Tournant le couloir, elle rencontra Cristal.

- Salut Na' as-tu vu Sirius? Je le cherche depuis vingt minutes!

Naomie approuva et, ne pouvant garder ce qu'elle venait de voir pour elle, elle raconta tout à son amie, mis a part l'histoire de Remus. Pour une raison qui lui était inconnu, il ne voulait pas qu'elle en parle alors elle allait se taire.

- Quoi! S'étonna Cristal. Il… il la vraiment rentrer dans le mur?

- Oui, et il n'y a pas été de main morte, crois moi!

Il eu un instant de silence entre les deux filles.

- Je vais aller parler à Sirius! Déclara Cristal

Sur se elle partit, laissant seule Naomie. Pendant près d'une heure, elle le chercha. Elle croisa Lily qui parlait avec Terry près de l'entrée. Cristal se surprit à penser que son amie avait peut-être des sentiments pour ce garçon.

Hé Lily, demanda la Serpentard, as-tu vu Sirius?

La rouquine réfléchie un moment.

- oui, il est partit à l'extérieur, je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais il semblait furieux.

- Je te raconterais plus tard. Dit Cristal avant de partir.

Lily regarda Cristal partir a la recherche de Sirius avec une pointe d'exaspération. Son amie avant n'aurais jamais été aussi accroché a un garçon. Maintenant, si on ne les voyait pas ensemble, c'est qu'ils dormaient dans leurs salles communes.

Sam aussi avait changée, elle était toujours aussi timide, mais maintenant, elle disait ce qu'elle pensait vraiment. Elle ne le gardait pas pour elle-même.

Puis Naomie…. Elle ne préférait ne pas y penser.

- Lily ça va?

La Griffondor regarda Terry.

- Oui, désoler, j'étais en train de réfléchir à… certaines choses.

Ah bon, c'était important.

- Non… enfin… pas vraiment.

Lily voyait bien que le jeune homme ne comprenait pas, elle lui dit de laisser tomber. Il haussa les épaules.

- Au fait Lily, hum… pour le bal de noël du mois prochain…

- Oui?

Le cœur de Lily se serra, il allait sûrement demander de venir avec lui. Mais elle ne voulait pas, oui Terry était un bon et gentil garçon mais ce n'était pas du tout son genre.

Les craintes de Lily s'avérèrent exacte.

- Voudrais-tu m'accompagner?

La jeune fille voyait bien que cela lui avait prit un énorme courage pour dire cela.

- Oh… Heu… J'y vais déjà avec quelqu'un d'autre, mentit-elle.

Terry semblait bien déçu.

- ah… bon... je…vais y aller moi… on se reverra…

Sur se il partit, laissant Lily seule et très mal à l'aise

Dehors, il n'y avait pratiquement personne et s'était avec raison. Le froid de fin novembre était mordent, le vent du nord aggravait le temps. On ne voyait rien à moins d'un mètre. Cristal s'en balançait, elle voulait voir Sirius, même si pour ça elle allait attraper froid.

- SIRIUS! Cria-t-elle

Aucune réponse, elle s'essaya à plusieurs reprises, toutes aussi infructueuse. Elle finit par abandonner, en se retourna vers le château elle croisa un chien. Elle haussa un sourcil, se pencha vers lui et le flatta. Qu'est-ce que faisait un chien à Poudlard? Elle haussa les épaules et entra dans l'édifice en compagnie du chien.

Une fois à l'intérieur, Cristal frissonna de froid puis se pencha de nouveau vers le chien.

- Bon va retrouver ton maître.

L'animal ne bougea pas pendant quelques secondes, il la regardait. Finalement il se mit à aboyer et partit. Cristal haussa un sourcil puis alla vers la grande salle, espérant trouvé Sam ou Sirius… enfin quelqu'un à qui parler.

- Cristal!

La jeune fille se retourna et elle vit Sirius qui venait vers elle.

-Enfin! Pensa-t-elle.

Lorsque son amoureux arriva, elle l'embrassa longuement.

- Où étai-tu par merlin? S'exclama Cristal

- Oh… J'avais eu l'idée d'aller dehors mais finalement je suis monté dans ma salle commune.

- Ah… Dis-moi, c'est vrai ce que Naomie m'a compte.

Sirius soupira et approuva. Il lui expliqua ce qui s'était produit, mais Cristal le savait déjà.

- Et… c'est où que James était supposé se rendre?

- Hein? Ah… euh…a….une…retenue.

Cristal hausa un sourcil.

- Me prends-tu pour une valise?

- Hein? Non! Pourquoi?

- Parce que c'est rare que quelqu'un traite de lâche un autre et qu'ensuite que cette personne le rentre dans un mur… car il n'a pas été à une retenue…. Sirius, qu'est-ce qui se passe a la fin?

- Ah..eu… oui….enfin…je…. peut pas vraiment te dire…

Cristal croisa les bras, son amoureux avala difficilement.

--------

**Bah voila! Alors qu'en pensez-vous? Il est plus long ce chapitre heinn! hihihihihi!**

**Reviewwwwwwwwwwwwww pleze!**

**Prochain chap: Cristal remet Lily a sa place!**

**A pluche **


	10. Le tableau de Miterford

C'est l'été enfin! N'est-ce pas merveilleux les amis? Moi j'adoreeeee ça:P Alors, pour fêter l'arrivé de la saion... UN AUTRE CHAPITRE! hihihihi!

Bonne lecture à tous!

**---------------------------------------------------------**

**Le tableau de Miterford **

Cristal ne pu rien savoir de Sirius. Il ne lui dit qu'à chaque mois, les garçons se rencontraient et ils faisaient quelque chose. Voyant bien qu'il n'allait rien dire, elle abandonna et Sirius en profita pour détourner la conversation. Ils aperçurent Terry qui partait la mine basse devant le regard désoler de Lily. Les deux amoureux se regardèrent intrigués.

- Je vais aller la voir. Dit Cristal

Sur ce, elle alla rejoindre Lily laissant seul son amoureux.

- Hé Lily! Interpella Cristal.

La rouquine se retourna et vit son amie. Un faible sourire éclaira son visage.

- Salut! Dit-elle un peu triste.

- Ça va? Tu n'as pas l'air d'aller.

Lily haussa les épaules en soupirant. Elle lui expliqua ce qui venait de se produire avec Terry.

J'ai le don de tout gâcher avec mes amis moi! Découragea la Griffondor

Cristal était mal à l'aise, Lily devait savoir pourquoi elle agissait ainsi.

- Viens, j'ai à te parler.

Elle prit Lily par le bras et l'emmena dans le couloir où il y avait le tableau de Miterford, la peinture d'une espèce de vieux bonhomme avec un énorme chapeau a plume, où il y avait un passage secret.. Cristal l'avait découvert lorsqu'elle s'était cachée de Rusard lorsqu'elle revenait d'une escapade nocturne avec Sirius.

Une fois entré dans la minuscule pièce qui ne contenait que 3 chaises, Cristal s'y assit ainsi que Lily, médusée.

- Comment as-tu découvert ça?

- Ce n'est pas important.

Il eu un petit silence, puis Cristal reprit parole.

- Lily, ce que je vais te dire va peut-être ne pas te faire plaisir mais tu dois le savoir. Je te demanderais de ne pas répliquer quand je vais parler okay?

Lily hocha la tête positivement, regardant son amie, intriguée par ce qu'elle allait dire.

- Lily, tu m'as dit que tu as le don de gâcher l'amitié qui règne autours de toi. Je dois te dire pourquoi car Sam et moi en a marre de votre querelle entre Naomie et toi! Vois-tu, le problème c'est que tu as un peu trop d'orgueil! Te rend tu compte que votre dispute à commencer à cause qu'elle avait parlée à James! Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire qu'elle lui a parlée? Oui je sais, tu le détestes, mais ce n'est pas à cause de ça qu'on doit le détester! Tu te souviens quand Sam vous à crier dessus dans la grande salle? Bien moi je t'approuve. Je suis désolée mais je n'en peux plus de te parler si Naomie n'est pas là et vice versa!

Elle prit une pause, laissant Lily le temps de gober tout cela, puis elle reprit.

- Et pour fini Lily, je veux seulement te dire que dès que tu vas admettre des tords à Naomie, elle va te pardonner, c'est elle-même qui me l'a dit.

Les mains de Lily tremblaient, Cristal avait raison, elle se jeta dans les bras de son amie en pleurant.

- Je suis une imbécile. Dit-elle, sanglotant.

Lorsque Cristal partit, Sirius pensait que c'était sûrement un truc de fille, il alla donc dans la grande salle en attendant. Il vit Naomie manger du porridge, l'air soucieuse, il la rejoint.

- Salut Naomie! Ça pas l'air d'aller.

Naomie sursauta, elle ne l'avait pas vu.

- Han? Euh oui, oui je vais bien, j'étais dans la lune. Mentit-elle.

En vérité elle pensait à Remus. Comment s'était-il retrouvé dans cet état? Qu'est-ce qui lui avait fait ça? Ou qui?

Sirius sourit et s'assit près d'elle en se servant un grand verre de jus de citrouille. Il était rare qu'ils étaient seuls ensemble. Naomie était avec ces amies et lui avec les siens… enfin, c'était comme ça avant.

- Sais-tu ce que j'ai entendu dans la salle commune tout à l'heure? Dit Naomie

- Non quoi?

- Étant donné que les maraudeurs bien… ça ne va pas très bien entre vous, il y a un groupe de gens qui veulent former vos semblables.

Sirius eu les yeux rond comme un vif d'or.

- Quoi! C'est totalement ridicule.

- Le plus désespérant c'est quand Patsy Rokware a dit…

Elle se racla la gorge et prit une petite voix aigue.

- Il y a eu les maraudeurs, après les maraudeuses… nous aussi on a le droit d'être populaire!

Sirius roula les yeux, découragé.

- Oui, je sais que Remus, Peter, James et moi sommes populaire mais vous. les filles, c'est seulement que vous êtes nos rivales.

Elle haussa les épaules.

- Je sais, mais c'est pour ça que je vais les laisser faire.

Sirius arqua un sourcil l'air confus.

- Bien sûr! Ils vont découvrir que ce n'est pas qu'en faisant des farces où en vous criant des bêtises qu'on devient populaire.

Le Griffondor sourit. Seule les maraudeuses savaient qu'a leur première année, les garçons avaient écoper de plusieurs dizaines de retenues avant de devenir ce qu'ils étaient.

Après avoir fini de manger, ils décidèrent d'aller dans la salle commune. Alors qu'ils passèrent devant le tableau de Miterford, ils entendirent un éclat de voix, celle de Lily. Surpris, ils se retournèrent essayant de la trouvé, le couloir était pourtant vide. Sirius fronça les sourcils.

- Qu'est-ce qu… Dit Naomie surprise. Où est-elle?

- Attend, j'ai une idée.

À la grande surprise de la jeune fille, Sirius sortit un bout de parchemin. Voyant son air intrigué, Sirius fit un sourire en coin et murmura en frappant le papier :

- Je jure que mes intentions seront mauvaises.

Il apparu de plus en plus d'écriture sur le parchemin. Naomie était ébahie,

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça? Dit-elle

- Je t'expliquerais plus tard.

Il trouva sur la carte le couloir où ils étaient avec le nom Naomie Chang, Sirius Black. Puis il vit que dans le passage du tableau Miterford il y avait… Lily et Cristal! Surpris il dit :

- Méfait accomplis.

La carte devint vierge. Sirius étaient curieux de savoir comment sa petite amie avait découvert cette cachette.

- Alors, peux-tu m'expliqués? Dit Naomie.

- Elles sont en arrière du tableau.

- Elles sont? Qui est avec elle?

- Cristal.

- Oh

Les deux Griffondor se regardèrent puis regardèrent le tableau. Ils s'y approchèrent écoutant la conversation.

À l'intérieur, Cristal était en train de consoler Lily qui avait quelque peut repris ces esprits.

- Tu sais, dit Lily en essuyant ces yeux, je m'ennuie beaucoup de Naomie, et du temps qu'elle, toi, Sam et moi passions ensemble. Je sais que j'ai commis une erreur en ne lui parlant plus, mais si je le pourrait, je lui dirait combien je voudrais que tout redeviennent comme avant, que j'ai compris.

Cristal sourit faiblement.

- Je vais aller la chercher, tu lui diras en face.

Après une brève hésitation, Lily accepta. Cristal se leva et sortit du tableau. Elle eu une grande surprise lorsqu'elle la trouva devant le tableau avec Sirius.

- Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites là? S'étonna-t-elle.

- On écoutait. Dit Sirius en haussant les épaules.

Cristal leva les yeux au ciel et regarda Naomie.

- Je vais aller lui parlée. Dit la Griffondor.

Elle entra dans le trou du tableau et le referma aussitôt. Cristal et Sirius se regardèrent puis regardèrent la peinture. Ils sourirent et s'y approchèrent pour entendre.

--------------------------

**Bon...okay, ce n'est pas le plus long des chapitres mais bon... **

**Une reviewwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww svp! C'est pas long a faire et sa fait plaisir!**

**Merci à tout ceux qui mon envoyé leurs encouragements pour mes examens, j'ai reçu mon bulletin et... je passe dans toute mes matières! yéé! Merci encore!**

**Prochain chapitre?... Notre chère Lily se met les pieds dans les plats... au grand bonheur de James!**

**Bonne journée!**

**Siria**


	11. Prisonière

Taratataaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

Il est 8h20 du matin, avant de partir pour la job je vous offre ce chapitre:P

Merci encore a ceux qui me lisent!

Bonne journée!

**------------**

**Prisonnière **

Entre Lily et Naomie, tout était réglée. Les deux filles s'étaient longuement parlées et toutes les petites choses qu'elles se reprochaient furent dites. Chacune d'elle promis d'y remédier prochainement.

Lorsque Sam apprit cette nouvelle, elle poussa un énorme soupire de soulagement. Comme elle l'avait toujours dit, les chicanes de Lily et Naomie ne pouvaient durées éternellement.

Pour la première fois du mois, il ne neigeait pas. Le vent était doux et le soleil était présent. Près de la moitié de l'école profitaient de cette belle journée pour flâner dans la neige. La plupart des premières années étaient en train de faire une immense bataille de boulle de neige.

Près de la cabane de Hagrid, James, Remus et Peter s'amusaient à faire une réplique grandeur nature du garde chasse, Sirius, lui, étaient assis près du lac avec les autres maraudeuses.

- Hé Sirius, demanda Cristal, peut-on savoir pourquoi James et toi vous heu… bah… n'êtes plus amis.

- Oh, dit Sirius mal à l'aise.

Il ne voulait pas dire qu'ils s'étaient chicanés à causes d'elles.

- C'est, continua-t-il, hésitant. Ce n'est… pas vraiment important.

Lily, Cristal et Sam se regardèrent intriguées mais n'ajoutèrent rien. Ces dernières remarquèrent que Naomie regardaient les garçons qui faisaient la tête d'Hagrid.

- Heu, Na', ça va? Questionna Cristal.

- Hein? Dit la concernée en n'arrêtant pas de regarder les autres. Oui je vais bien, pourquoi dis-tu ça?

- Parce que tu n'arrêtes pas de regarder vers eux. Dit Sam.

Naomie regarda Sam puis Cristal, elle haussa les épaules.

- Je n'ai pas le droit? Demanda-t-elle.

- Je crois savoir qui tu regardes. Dit Lily, le sourire aux lèvres.

Son amie, ainsi que les autres, la regardèrent intrigués. Puis Naomie réalisa. Lily voyait bien qu'elle regardait Remus! Elle s'était sûrement imaginée qu'elle en pinçait pour lui. Enfin, elle n'avait pas tout à fait tord mais cette fois, ce n'était pas pour cette raison qu'elle l'observait.

L'image de Remus à l'infirmerie lui revenait sans cesse. Le voir ainsi l'avait mis mal à l'aise, elle voulait l'aider. Pourtant, il se cachait d'elle. Elle n'avait jamais réussi à lui parler seul à seul. Il prétendait avoir un devoir important ou il trouvait n'importe quel excuses pour ne pas lui parler. Il devait savoir sur quoi elle voulait parler.

Alors elle décida de mener sa propre recherche. Ce n'était pas normal qu'il soit ainsi et que l'infirmière fasse comme si s'était normal. De plus, selon Cristal, les maraudeurs devaient se rencontrer à chaque mois. Peut-être y avait-il un lien entre ces deux évènements…. Ou peut-être pas. Elle l'ignorait.

La journée où Sirius et elle avaient surpris la conversation entre la petite amie de ce dernier et Lily, elle était allée très tôt pour chercher la réponse à la bibliothèque. Elle avait fait une découverte, tous les évènements concordaient. C'était impossible, certes, mais elle voulait s'en assurée.

Et depuis cette journée, elle ne cessait de penser à lui.

- Je sais à quoi tu pense Lily et ce n'est pas ça. Dit Naomie.

Sam, Cristal et Lily se regardèrent, puis regardèrent leur amie.

- Je vous jure! Dit la jeune femme.

- Heu... quelqu'un peut m'expliquer? J'ai manqué un épisode je crois! Dit Sirius confus.

- Oh! Dit Sam. Heu… Histoire de fille!

Les quatre filles se regardèrent, les garçons ne pourraient pas comprendre. Finalement, ils décidèrent d'aller se réchauffer à l'intérieur, étant donnée que Cristal ne pouvait pas entré dans la salle commune, (« pfff stupide cette lois! » disait-elle) ils allèrent dans la Grande salle pour prendre un grand bol de chocolat chaud.

Une fois assis à la table des Griffondors, ils commencèrent à parlés du bal de noël qui approché à grand pas. Cristal y allait avec Sirius, Peter avait invité Sam, Lily était seule mais devait ce trouvé au plus vite un partenaire pour que Terry ne se rende pas compte qu'elle lui avait menti et Naomie ne savait même pas si elle s'y présenterait.

- Quoi! S'exclama Sirius. Pourquoi tu n'irais pas?

Naomie haussa les épaules.

- Qu'est-ce que ça donne? C'est fait pour les personnes qui on un cavalier et pour se coller avec son amoureux lors des musiques romantiques. Je n'ai n'y cavalier ni amoureux alors je laisse tomber. Dit-elle nonchalante.

Sirius essaya de la convaincre mais il remarqua bien que c'était peine perdue alors il détourna le sujet sur Lily.

- Pourquoi as-tu menti à Terry?

Lorsqu'ils étaient à l'extérieur, Lily leur avait raconté ce qu'il s'était passé.

- Je ne sais pas, je crois qu'il pense que je l'aime.

- Alors pourquoi lui as-tu laissé croire qu'il avait une chance? Demanda Sam.

Lily haussa les épaules. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'il lui avait prit.

Pendant ce temps, Naomie avait remarquée que James, Remus et Peter étaient arrivé à la table, ils étaient assit non loin d'eux. Elle vu découragée de constater que Remus la fuyait du regard.

- Je reviens. Dit Naomie

Cette dernière se leva et alla vers les garçons, plus précisément remus. Les autres se regardèrent, intrigués. Personne ne savait qu'elle avait vu Remus a l'infirmerie alors ils se demandaient bien pourquoi elle voulait lui parler.

- Remus, j'aimerais te parler seul à seul. Dit-elle une fois devant lui.

Remus aurait voulu disparaître à cet instant. James et Peter le regardèrent, intrigué, Naomie le fixait, l'air déterminée a ne pas le quitter tant qu'ils ne se parleraient pas.

" Je ne peux plus me défiler." Pensa-t-il

Il poussa un profond soupir, se leva et quitta la grande salle en compagnie de la jeune fille.

- Lily?

La concernée se retourna et vit Terry avec ses amis. Il semblait hors de lui.

- Oui? Dit-elle innocemment, pourtant elle devinait bien pourquoi il était ainsi.

- As-tu dis que tu avais un cavalier pour ne pas aller au bal avec moi?

Lily se mordit la lèvre.

- Bien sur que non, ce n'est pas mon genre.

La rouquine pria merlin que Terry ne remarque pas l'air moqueur dans le visage de Sam, Cristal et Sirius.

- Vraiment? Dit un des amis de Terry que Lily ne connaissait pas. Avec qui tu y vas?

En moins de temps qu'il ne fallait pour le dire, Lily passa en revue tous les garçons qu'elle connaissait. La plus part d'entre eux était ces ex petits amis ou était tout simplement crétin. Elle dut se résigner a penser au Maraudeurs. Peter y allait avec Sam, si elle disait Sirius, Cristal allait l'égorger Remus…. Y allait-il avec quelqu'un? Probablement…. Il ne restait plus que…

- James. Dit-elle en regrettant ses paroles.

La mâchoire de Sam, Cristal et Sirius semblait vouloir se décrocher.

- Hein? Quoi? Dit James qui avait entendu son nom.

- Tu vas vraiment au bal avec Lily? Demanda Terry plus étonné que furieux

Pendant quelques secondes, James regarda Lily qui avait un regard qui voulait clairement dire « dis oui ou je te cogne. »

- Bien sur! Depuis le temps que je lui demande…elle…a cédé… au début de l'année.

Terry fit une mine septique puis tourna les talons et partit en compagnie de ses amis.

James regarda Lily qui semblait a la fois soulagée et a la fois désespérée.

- Jamais je n'aurais cru dire ça mais… Merci Potter.

- Oh, il n'y a aucun problème Evans, surtout que tu es obligée de venir avec moi!

Lily approuva, elle n'avait pas vraiment le choix, elle était prisonnière d'un mensonge qu'elle avait dit….

**----------**

**ahahahah pauvre petite Lily! T'avais juste a pas lui mentir hein:)**

**Reviewwwww s'il vous plait:) Sa prend pas de temps mais sa fait sourire! **

**Prochain chapitre: Naomie et Remus ont une petite discution...**

**Bonne journée!**


	12. Coleur argent

Salut salut!

Et me revoici avec un nouveau chapitre! Merci a tout le monde qui prennent le temps de me lire et de me laisser un petit mot! Vos attente son fini!

Bonne lecture!

**------------**

**Couleurs argent**

- Es-tu un loup-grarou?

Remus et Naomie étaient dans la salle commune qui était déserte a cet heure. Malgré cela, Remus se tortilla sur sa chaise, regarda pour voir qu »il n'y avait pas un Griffondor de cacher a quelque part.

- C..C… comment sais-tu ça? Murmura-t-il, ébahis.

- Alors, tu en ai un?

Le jeune homme baissait les yeux, comment avait-elle pu deviner ça? Il n'avait fallu que d'un regard à l'infirmerie pour qu'elle découvre. Les autres garçons lui avaient peut-être dit? C'était impossible…

Il sentit la main de la jeune fille se posé sur son bras. Il releva les yeux et la regarda, elle souriait .

- Je ne le dirais pas, promis, lui assura-t-elle

- Mais… mais comment as-tu su ça?

Naomie le regarda l'air sérieux.

- Étant donné que tu faisais tout pour m'éviter, (Remus baissa les yeux, l'air coupable.) J'ai menée ma propre enquête. J'ai passé une bonne partie de mes soirées de la semaine passée à ratisser la bibliothèque et finalement, j'ai compris ce que tu avais.

- Oh… Fit-il. Je… je suis désolé de... De t'avoir fuit. Mais j'avais peur que tu me poses des questions auquel je ne pourrais que te mentir…. Il y a peu de gens qui savent…. Mon état.

- C'est okay… je comprend. Assura-t-elle. Mais… est-ce que les autres le savent? Je veux dire Sirius, Peter et James?

Remus hésita, devait-elle être au courrant? Oh et pui, après tout, elle allait finir par les savoir probablement. Il se dit qu'il allait lui dire la vérité.. enfin, en partit.

- Oui. Dit-il

Le fait qu'ils l'aidaient pouvait resté secret. Il eu un long silence. Remus était mal a l'aise.

- Tu sais, dit Naomie, tu n'as pas a avoir honte. Tu es comme une fille.

Remus la regarda intrigué, comment pouvait-il être comme une fille?

- Bien oui, à chaque mois, il y a quelque chose qui se passe à l'intérieur de toi.

Remus éclata de rire ce qui entraîna la jeune fille à faire de même.

Dans la grande salle, les maraudeurs s'étaient rapprochés de leurs rivales ce qui avaient provoqué plusieurs murmures autours d'eux.Lily regardait sa tasse de chocolat chaud avec beaucoup moins d'appétit qu'avant. Elle ignorait qu'est-ce qui était le mieux : d'aller au bal avec James ou avec Terry?

James, lui, semblait aux anges. Il en oubliait presque qu'il était en rogne contre Sirius qui était a sa droite. Il avait tant rêvé de pouvoir inviter Lily au bal sans qu'elle ne le gifle.

Sam et Cristal parlait a voix basse, se disant que Lily devait être véritablement désespérée pour avoir fait ce qu'elle avait dit.

- Où sont Naomie et Remus? Demanda Peter.

- Ici. Dit Naomie.

Ils venaient tout juste d'arrivés. Les deux avaient l'air très heureux et serin ce qui intriguait beaucoup les autres. Ils s'assirent près de James qui leur expliqua, visiblement énervé, ce qui venait de se passé tandis que Lily essayait de fondre dans sa chaise.

Naomie n'écoutait qu'a moitié, captant des bouts de phrase que « Terry est arrivé. » ou « et la elle a dit… » . Enfait, elle repensait a ce que Remus et elle s'avaient dit avant de revenir dans la Grande Salle.

- Au fait, avait-il dit, vas-tu au bal avec quelqu'un la semaine prochaine?

- Qu'est-ce que ça donne? C'est fait pour les personnes qui on un cavalier et pour se coller avec son amoureux lors des musiques romantiques. Je n'ai n'y cavalier ni amoureux alors je laisse tomber.

C'était la même réponse qu'elle avait donnée a Sirius.

- Voudrais-tu m'accompagner alors? Avait-il proposé. Ça sera ma manière de te remercier pour ne rient dire sur.. tu sais….

Et elle avait accepté.

- Tu me sembles ailleurs Lunard. Dit Peter.

Il faisait présentement nuit, les Maraudeurs étaient dans leur dortoir, (excepté Sirius qui était aller souhaiter bonne nuit a Cristal) couché dans leur lit, discutant du bal.

- c'est vrai ce que Queudevert dit, remarqua James, a quoi tu pense? Ou … a qui?

Remus regarda James et Peter. Ils avaient dut sûrement croire que Naomie lui avait demandé s'il voulait être son petit ami, certes il n'aurait pas refusé, mais il repensait plutôt à la conversation qu'il avait eue avec elle.

- oh, dit le loup-garou, j'ai invité Naomie au bal.

- Et elle a accepté! Pourtant Sirius m'avait dit qu'elle n'y allait pas!

Remus haussa les épaules. Sirius arriva et commença à ce changer.

- C'est génial non? Dit James.

Remus approuva.

- Au fait Lunard, de quoi avez-vous parlé elle et toi? Demanda Sirius.

Le concerné sourit.

- Elle le sait.

Les trois autres maraudeurs figèrent et regardèrent Remus ébahis. Lorsqu'il disait ça…cela voulait dire que quelqu'un savait son secret… Mais ce qui frappa plus les trois garçon c'est que cela ne s'emblait pas l'inquiété, bien au contraire.

Comme à chaque année, l'école organisait un bal de noël, un jours avant la vrai fête, réservé aux septièmes années. Selon les anciens, c'était tout un évènement. C'est pourquoi, tout le monde était fébrile cette journée. Certaines filles parlaient déjà de commencer à se préparer après le dîner. Les maraudeuses trouvaient ça exagéré, après tout le bal n'était qu'à huit heures.

Maintenant, toute la gente féminine savait que Lily allait au bal avec James, ce qui en faisait bien des jalouses.

- Je n'arrive pas à comprendre ce qu'elle lui trouve? Dit Lily en s'assoyant sur un banc lors de l'heure du dîner.

Les autres filles l'imitèrent et commencèrent à mangée.

- Tu sais, dit Naomie, il n'est pas si prétentieux que tu le dis.

Lily arqua un sourcil, Naomie prit une gorgée de jus de citrouille avant de continuer.

- Je veux dire que depuis l'an dernier, il a changé…

- Tu trouves que Potter a vraiment changé? Dit Lily d'un ton rude

Les autres filles levèrent les yeux au ciel, Lily était bien entêtée sur se point.

- Ce que Na' veut dire, dit patiemment Sam, c'est qu'il a mûrit et c'est pour tout les quatre que je dis ça. Regarde, ils ne font presque plus de farce, ils ont moins la tête enflé et ils ne s'en prennent presque plus à Rogue.

- Oui, mais pour Rogue…. Ils continuent…. S'opposa Lily

- Lily! Dit Cristal d'un ton sec. Arrête de le défendre! Quand tu le fais, il t'envoie promener! Il ne mérite même pas de ta pitié.

Lily voulu ajouté quelque chose mais il voyait bien que Cristal était indiscutable sur se point. Aucune des maraudeuses ne le savaient mais les parents de la Serpentard voulaient organiser un mariage entre Rogue et elle. Pour le comble du malheur, il était vraiment amoureux d'elle… Il n'y avait que Sirius qui savait cela.

- Enfin, tout ça pour dire que tu devrais laisser tes préjugés de coté et seulement passé une bonne soirée en sa compagnie. Dit Sam à son amie.

- Mouais….

Les filles continuèrent à manger, silencieusement. Alors qu'elles avaient fini, et que leurs plats avaient disparut, Cristal prit son sac à dos et le mis sur la table devant elle.

- Les filles, commença-t-elle, il y a une sorte de tradition pour se bal chez les Serpentards.

Les autres la regardèrent étonnée. Depuis quand Cristal suivait les traditions...en plusde sa maison?

- Et bien, continua-t-elle, c'est d'offrir un cadeau à nos amies…et bon voilà…

Elle leurs tendit trois paquets, soigneusement emballés. Interloquée, elles commencèrent à les déballés.

- Oh Cristal… Murmura Naomie d'étonnement devant son cadeau.

Les trois filles étaient sans voix. Ce qu'elle avaient c'était… tout simplement magnifique. Ce qui ajoutait une touche bien particulière c'est qu'ils avaient tous une signification.

Sam avait reçu une sorte de diadème argent, Cristal lui expliqua qu'elle se souvenait encore de la conversation qu'elles avaient eue il y a deux ans de cela. À chaque mois, Cristal recevait de l'argent de ces parents, n'en voulant pas, elle le donnait toujours à son frère où le donnait à la première personne qu'elle voyait. Un jour, Sam lui avait dit « au moins t'a tout ce que tu veux, moi je n'ai rien qui m'appartiens, on doit tout se prêter dans la famille. » Sam venant d'une famille de deux autres filles plus vielle qu'elle, elle avait toujours les affaires de ces aînées.

- Même si j'ai tout ce que je veux, tu es ma petite princesse Sam ! Dit Cristal en souriant.

Lily avait reçu un bracelet d'argent avec un petit cœur sur ce dernier et un collier qui s'accommodait avec le bracelet. La rouquine regarda son amie ébahie. Alors qu'elles étaient Pré-au-lard l'an passée, elle avait remarquée ces bijoux dans un magasin et elle en avait fait part aux filles en disant. « Pour le bal de l'an prochain, je me l'achèterais. » Mais elles savaient toutes qu'ils étaient tout deux trop dispendieux…

Naomie avait reçu un petit collier avec une fleur en argent qui s'ouvrait. Cristal y avait mis une photo des quatre filles qui saluait en souriant à pleine dent. Lorsqu'elle vit la forme du collier, elle eu un mince sourire, un été, les filles étaient venue chez elle et ces parents n'arrêtaient pas de l'appeler « petite fleure » et les filles avaient bien rie de cela.

- C'est trop Cristal. Dit Sam après un long moment de silence.

- Mais non ! Dit la Serpentard, ravie que ses cadeaux fassent plaisir à ses amies.

- Mais… Dit Lily, ça dût te coûter les yeux de la tête !

- Bah…Pour une fois que l'argent de mes parents sert à quelque chose !

Les quatre filles rirent puis serrèrent Cristal dans leurs bras pour la remercié.

- Bah quoi… dit-elle gênée

Il était cinq heures trente quand les filles décidèrent de montée dans leurs dortoir pour allée se préparer. Les garçons, eux étaient en train de manger. Peter et Remus parlaient ensemble, mais James et Sirius s'était encore froid, ils mangeaient leurs porridges en silence.

- James… Dit Sirius après près une demie heure de silence. Trouves-tu que s'est devenu ridicule notre froid ?

James leva les yeux vers Sirius et sourit. Il était justement en train de se dire que le fait qu'il ne parle lui plus était vraiment flou dans sa tête, qu'il ne se souvenait plus exactement quelle était la raison.

- Totalement. Dit-il.

Les deux garçons se regardèrent et partirent à rire, visiblement, les garçons ne pouvaient pas être en rogne très longtemps…

Il était sept heure, les trois Griffondor avaient fini d'enfiler leurs robe et de s'arrangée et attendaient Cristal près des toilettes des filles. Elles étaient tous les trois magnifique, mais la robe de Lily en particulier, en faisait retournée plus d'un.

Avec un décolleté plongeant, sa robe rouge moulante était très splendide. Les nombreux brillant ne faisait qu'augmenté la beauté de la jeune fille a la tignasse de feu. Elle avait le mince bracelet d'argent avec un petit cœur sur ce dernier et un collier qui s'accommodait avec le bracelet que Cristal lui avait offert.

Cette dernière arriva quelque temps plus tard, les yeux des filles s'écaillèrent. Déjà le fait que Cristal soit vêtu d'un simple jeans avec un gilet blanc pour le bal les surprenait mais ces cheveux….ils étaient rouge !

- Mais… tes cheveux ! Dit Sam

- Oh…mauvaise ingrédient dans ma teinture….mais… j'adore ça ! Pas vous ?

- Non c'est chouette ! Assura Naomie

- Mais ne dit pas que ça t'a prit deux heures pour arriver en jeans ! Dit Lily ébahie.

Elles le savaient bien que Cristal était quelque peu marginal mais il y avait quand même des limites !

- Hum… Dit Cristal, faisant mine de réfléchir. Bien, j'ai prit ma douche… j'ai fait ma teinture… et je me suis habiller…hum…oui !

Les filles hochèrent la tête, découragée, Lily prit le bras de Cristal et l'attira vers les toilettes des filles.

- Bon, si tu ne veux pas t'arranger, on va le faire nous ! Déclara-t-elle

-----------------

**Tadaaaaaaa**

**ah, cette Cristal hein! La seule qui veux vraiment aller a un bal en jeans... ahahahha!**

**Une p'tite reviewwww svp:)**

**Prochain chapitre? C'est le bal de noel...hum... moi je dis que les maraudeurs et les maraudeuses vont s'en souvenir...surtout deux d'entre eux! **

**Bonne soirée!**


	13. Le bal de Noel

Coucouuuuuuuuuuuu! Et oui un nouveau chapitre:) C'est le bal de noel enfin! j'ai tellement adorer écrire ce chapitre!

Bonne lecture et encore milles fois merci a tout ceux qui m'écrive!

xxxxx

-----------------------------------------------------------

**Le bal de Noël **

- Tien, met ça ! Dit Naomie qui était partie chercher une robe, les filles avaient prévu le coup !

Soupira, Cristal prit la robe et alla la mettre. Pourquoi les filles tenaient-elles absolument à ce qu'elle porte une robe. Même dans les bals chez les Malfoy elle n'en portait pas. Après l'avoir enfilée, elle sortit de la cabine et se regarda dans le miroir, il fallait avoué qu'elle lui faisait plutôt bien.

Elle portait une longue robe noire au reflet bleu foncé très moulant sur le buste, Tant qu'au bas de la robe, elle était plutôt bouffante avec de petits brillants qui scintillait sous la lumière. Elle avait aussi de petites perles, pendant a ces oreilles, s'agençait parfaitement avec son collier. Seul problème : elle avait encore ses baskets, elle n'avait aucun soulier à talon aiguille. Heureusement, la robe cachait ses pieds.

Lily était en train de remonter ces cheveux rouges en une queue plutôt énorme mais quelques petits boudins sortaient pour aller encadrer son visage. Jamais elle n'aurait crût être ainsi.

Il était huit heures moins dix quand elles sortirent de la salle de bain. Elles décidèrent donc d'aller rejoindre les garçons qui devaient les attendre depuis longtemps.

- Celui qui aurait dit que l'on aurait accompagnés les garçons à ce bal l'an passé, on l'aurait traité de fou. Dit Sam en riant.

- Oh pour ça oui ! Dit Lily

Arrivé devant les escaliers qui menait à la porte de la Grande Salle, les filles se regardèrent, se souhaitèrent bonne chance puis allèrent rejoindre leurs cavalier.

Sam fut le première a rejoindre Peter, lorsqu'il la vit, ces yeux semblèrent briller.Elle avait une robe blanche dont le bustier était plisser mais plus la robe plus elle se lissait. Elle avait le petit diadème argenté sur ces cheveux bouclés. Elle avait de petit anneaux or qui faisait ressortir sa magnifique chevelure.

- Tu es magnifique. Lui dit-il

Gêné Sam le remercia puis ils regardèrent James qui semblait aux anges lorsque Lily arriva.

- La mâchoire vient de lui décrocher. Dit Sam en riant

- Oh, dit Peter, il est comme ça naturellement devant Lily.

Les deux amis pouffèrent de rire.

- Bonjour James ! Dit Lily

- Lily, dit le Griffondor ébahis, tu es… woa !

Lily lui sourit, elle remarqua un coin de l'œil que Terry la regardait tout comme James puis regarda Patsy Rokware (qui avait essayer de se rende populaire en faisant une farce à un professeur mais qui avait écoper d'un moi de retenue) et il l'emmena plus loin. La rouquine eu un sourire victorieux.

Puis Naomie arriva, Remus n'aurait jamais cru la voir ainsi. Elle était vêtue d'une longue robe rose avec les contours d'un bleu assez vif qui moulait sa silhouette. Ces fins petits talons aiguille, un bleu et l'autre rose, l'agrandissant encore plus. Ces cheveux, étonnement raidit, était vagué et plutôt dégradé. Son seul bijou était un petit collier en forme de fleur.

Elle alla rejoindre son cavalier.

- Bonsoir Remus !

- Salut Naomie…. J'adore ta robe !

- Merci, c'est gentil.

Elle rougit face a ce compliment, il était rare qu'un garçon la complimentait… habituellement c'était Lily qui recevait ce genre d'éloge.

- Où est Cristal ? Demanda Sirius

- Oh, elle arrive ! Lui assura Naomie

Les trois filles se regardèrent malicieusement. Elles avaient décidé que Cristal arriverait en dernier pour faire la surprise de sa nouvelle tête à Sirius.

- Wo ! S'exclama Sirius.

Cristal venait de descendre les marches et alla vers son petit ami. Les quatre garçons la regardèrent déconcertés.

- J'adore tes cheveux ! Déclara-t-il.

Elle lui fit un sourire rayonnant puis l'embrassa.

- Merci ! Ah au fait, j'ai quelque chose pour vous les gars…

Elle prit sa bourse et leur donna quatre anneaux argent gravé le mot « maraudeurs » à l'intérieur. Les quatre garçons la regardèrent consterné.

La porte de la Grande Salle s'ouvrit juste avant qu'il ne puisse la remercie, le monde commença à entrer, main dans la main,tout en continuant à parler.

À l'intérieur, tout était changé. Les habituelles quatre immenses tables étaient remplacés par plusieurs de petites table où l'on pouvait s'asseoir par dix. Tout était en glace, des poutres à la vaisselle ! De la neige magique tombait du toit.

Les huit amis allèrent s'assirent à une table puis, Cristal éclata de rire.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si drôle ? se questionna Sirius.

Prise d'un énorme fou rire, elle pointa son frère, qui regardait la mine ébahie.

- C'est la première fois qu'il me voie en robe, même dans les bals de ma famille je n'en porte pas !

- Tu devrais plus souvent en portés ! Déclara Lily.

Elle regarda son amie découragée.

- Nah….

Après avoir manger un copieux repas, le groupe, très populaire, des Neowlt Tyran commença à jouer de la musique très entraînante. Plusieurs couples commencèrent à aller sur la piste de danse. James invita Lily qui l'accompagna. Ils allèrent dans le milieu de la piste.

- Je soupçonne Lily de s'amusée ! Dit Naomie à Remus qui fit un bref sourire.

- Moi aussi… Toi, ça te dit d'aller danser ?

Elle le regarda et lui fit un immense sourire.

- Ouais, ce serait chouette !

Ils allèrent donc rejoindre la moitié des gens sur la piste. Quelques temps plus tard, Sam et Peter allèrent les imitèrent.

Seuls a è a leurs table, Sirius regarda Cristal.

- Dis, toi, tu aimes danser ? Demanda-t-il

Elle le regarda en haussant un sourcil.

- Non !

Sirius sourit et embrassa sa petite amie.

- Reste comme ça alors !

Cristal partit à rire et accota sa tête sur son épaule. Ils regardèrent les couples danser quand une balade romantique commença à jouer. Un peu timide, Remus et Naomie se regardèrent.

- Je vais aller chercher de la bierreaubeurre. Déclara Remus

Naomie sourit et approuva puis alla rejoindre Cristal et Sirius, ils commencèrent à parler, le loup-garou les rejoint peu après, par la suite Sam et Peter arrivèrent.

La musique langoureuse continuait de jouer quand Cristal se demanda tout haut :

- Où est Lily ? Et… James ?

Les trois filles se regardèrent, la mine ahurie.

- Non ! S'exclama Sam

- Ce n'est pas vrai ! Enchaîna Naomie

- Vous pensez pas que…

Les trois filles partirent à rire. Les trois maraudeurs se regardèrent confus.

- Hein ? Dit Sirius

Les filles regardèrent les garçons qui ne semblaient pas comprendre et rirent de plus belle.

- Écoutez, dit patiemment Sam, Lily est la cavalière de James et ils ne sont pas ici, ni sur la piste de danse…. Où sont-ils ?

Les yeux des garçons s'écaillèrent.

- Non ! Dirent-ils d'une même voix.

- On va prendre une marche dehors ? Proposa Cristal avec un énorme sourire.

Tous les six se levèrent et quittèrent la Grande Salle. En se dirigeant vers la porte principale de l'école qui menait vers l'extérieur, Sirius remarqua que Cristal ne paraissait pas plus grande comme les autres.

- Hé, les talons ce n'est pas sensé de faire grandir ?

Cristal se retourna vers Sirius.

- Tu veux insinuer que je suis petite ?

- Non ! Non ! Non ! C'est que toutes les autres ont l'air plus grande… Mais toi… tu es comme d'habitude…

- C'est peut-être que je suis comme d'habitude !

Sirius s'arrêta, surpris

- Tu portes des baskets avec ta robe !

Elle le regarda en riant.

- Bah quoi !

Une fois è l'extérieur, les six commencèrent à essayer de trouver Lily et James. L'air était plutôt froid et une douce neige tombait sur le sol déjà blanc. Ils s'avancèrent vers la cabane d'Hagrid.

- Ça va vraiment mal marcher dans la neige avec des talons. Pesta Sam

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles ! Dit Cristal en riant.

Naomie et Sam la regardèrent découragée.

- Bah quoi…

- Hé ! Dit Remus, ce n'est pas eux qu'on voit là bas ?

Il pointa deux personnes qui étaient assis sur le bord du lac. Discrètement ils approchèrent d'eux.

- Merci James. Dit Lily en prenant la cape que son cavalier lui tendait, elle avait un peu froid.

- De…De rien

Sirius regarda Remus et Peter.

- James bégaye, chuchota-t-il surpris.

Lily sourit.

- J'ai passé une très belle soirée… Je ne te connaissais pas comme ça. Dit-elle

- Comme ça quoi ? Questionna James

- Bah… attentionné… drôle et… humble.

Il haussa les épaules.

- C'est que tu ne me connaissais pas vraiment… Dit-il

Sam, Cristal et Naomie se regardèrent en souriant.

- Vous ne trouvez pas bizarre que Lily ne crie pas sur James ? Leur murmura Naomie.

Les filles approuvèrent et continuèrent d'écouter la conversation.

- C'est vrai… Avoua Lily

Après tout, derrière son arrogance et ses vantardises, elle avait découvert ce soir un garçon tout à fait charmant.

James la regarda et s'approcha plus près d'elle. Il prit son courage à deux mains et alla déposer un baiser sur les lèvres à Lily.

Les six amis se regardèrent, interloqués.

- Elle va le frapper, c'est sûr ! Dit Cristal

- Observe et ferme-la. Dit Naomie.

Contrairement a ce que Cristal pensait, Lily sourit a James et l'embrassa. Ce dernier fût, certes surpris, mais comblé.

- Il fait soudainement froid. Dit Sam. On rentre ?

Les autres approuvèrent silencieusement et partirent vers la Grande Salle. Où ils commencèrent à discuter de ce qu'il venait de voir.

Quelques minutes plus tard, James et Lily revirent à la table, main dans la main. Les autres firent mine d'être surpris.

- ahhhhhhhhhhh c'est ça que vous faisiez ! Dit Peter

Lily devint rouge comme une pivoine et s'assit près des filles, James à ses cotés semblait aux anges.

-----------------------------

hihihihihi!

Hé oui! Enfin Lily et James se courtisent! J'veux un bal de noel comme sa moi aussi! hihihi!

Alors qu'est-ce que vous en penser?... REVIEW PLZ!

Prochain chapitre? Hum, tout ce passe à l'infirmerie... mystère!

Bonne soirée!


	14. Infirmerie

Coucouuuuuu! L'été tire déjà à sa fin:( Mais pour vous consoler les amis, un nouveau chapitre!

Bonne lecture

---------------

**Infirmerie **

Un mois et quelques jours après le bal, c'était encore l'émoi dans l'école car James fréquentait Lily. Bien des filles regardaient Lily avec un air jaloux, mais le plus décourageant était Terry qui essayait de se faire à croire que ça ne le dérangeait pas. ( « J'ai déjà trouvé quelqu'un d'autre… » dit-il en espaçant bien ses mots)

C'était le matin du samedi, les maraudeurs mangeaient à la table des Griffondors, l'air endormis et blessé. Curieusement, Remus n'était présent.

Les quatre filles arrivèrent et allèrent retrouver les garçons. Naomie commença tout de suite à manger alors que les autres s'inquiétèrent devant l'allure de leurs amis.

- Vous êtes-vous battu ? Demanda Cristal

- Heu… Commença James….. ça dépend de ce que tu veux dire.

- Battu… Battu !

- Avec qui par merlin ? S'écria Lily

Cristal aperçu du coin de l'œil son frère et ses amis rirent aux éclats.

- Ah non ! Dit-elle. Dites moi pas que…. Je vais le…

- Quoi ? Dit Sirius

- Je vais le… Non ! Vous n'avez pas fait ça !

Naomie se leva d'un bond, elle avait déjà fini de manger.

- Je vais à la bibliothèque, à plus tard !

Sur ce, elle partit sans un mot. Les trois garçons se regardèrent et eurent un bref sourire pour ensuite essayer de comprendre ce que Cristal essayait d'insinué.

Évidemment, Naomie avait mentie et se dirigeait vers l'infirmerie. Une fois arrivée, elle se dirigea silencieusement vers le lit de Remus. Il dormait. Elle prit un banc et s'assit près de lui, prenant bien soin de tirer les rideaux.

Pendant près deux heures elle resta près de lui, mais il dormait toujours. Inquiète, elle se leva et alla à la recherche des autres maraudeurs.

De leurs coté, Lily et James étaient partis se promener, Cristal et Sam aussi, Peter et Sirius étaient dans la salle commune des Griffondors déserte, en train de somnoler sur un fauteuil.

Lorsque Naomie arriva, les garçons sursautèrent. Elle s'assit devant eux.

- Hé les gars, savez vous comment c'était hier ?

Les deux garçons soudainement réveillés regardèrent la salle pour voir s'il n'y avait personne. Heureusement, non.

- Bah… Dit Sirius comme seule réponse

- Il n'est pas encore réveillé.

- Quoi !

- Je pense que James y a été fort hier. Murmura Peter

- Bah c'était sa où tu mourrais Peter.

- Quoi ! S'exclama Naomie

Sirius et Peter expliquèrent que ce dernier avait faillit se faire tué par le loup-garou et que pour le défendre, James avait du l'attaquée plus que d' habitude.

- QUOI ! S'écria Naomie, apeurée. Vous vous battez avec ! Vous êtes malade !

Remus ne t'a rien dit ? S'étonna Sirius

- Non… pas cette partie là.

Les deux maraudeurs se regardèrent troublé.

- On… on va y aller nous… Dit Sirius en se levant.

- Mais… aie !

Elle ne put ajouter quoi que ce soit, ils étaient montés dans leurs dortoirs. La jeune fille s'empressa de sortir de la salle commune pour aller retrouver Remus mais elle tomba sur Cristal et Sam qui semblait dégoûtée.

- Qu'est-ce qui ce passe les filles ? demanda-t-elle essayant de caché sa rage.

- Je viens de voir Rogue baver quand je passais devant lui. Dit Cristal avec un frisson de dégoût.

- Il bave quand tu passes devant lui ?

- Je parle au sens figuré.

- Je sais mais… pourquoi ?

Cristal déglutit, les filles ne savaient pas que ses parents voulaient la mariée avec ce…ce Serpentard.

- oh je…

Elle s'arrêta de parlée quand elle aperçu Lucius avec ses amis.

- Je vais le…. TUÉ ! Dit-elle.

Elle alla en direction de son frère. Sam essaya de stopper son amie. Profitant de cette diversion, Naomie partie en douce voir Remus.

Ce dernier était réveillé, lui fit un grand sourire quand il la vit arriver.

- Bonjour Naomie. Dit-il faiblement.

Elle le salua et s'assit sur le banc près de son lit, elle avait l'air anxieuse et colérique. Remus se demanda pourquoi, mais il ne tarda pas à le savoir.

- Vous êtes malade ! S'exclama-t-elle.

- Quoi ?

Remus était confus.

- C'est quoi votre idée de… pourquoi… Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit que les autres t'aidaient lors de tes transformations ?

Le loup-garou, étonné, tenta de se relever sur ses coudes mais cela ne fit qu'empiré son mal.

- Sirius et Peter viennent de me dire que…. Mais vous êtes malade ! C'est dangereux pour des humains de se tenir en présence de… Comment avez-vous pu pensé que…

- Naomie, tu dois savoir que…

Remus arrêta de parler, quelqu'un venait vers l'infirmerie. Les deux adolescents se regardèrent puis Naomie se leva, pris bien soin de fermer les rideaux et alla s'asseoir sur un lit. À sa grande surprise, Sam entra avec Cristal qui avait le nez ensanglanté et qui riait.

- Je l'ai eu cette fois. Dit la Serpentard

Sam leva les yeux au ciel et, pendant que Mme Pomfresh soignait Cristal, Sam remarqua Naomie.

- Na' ? Que fais-tu là ?

Naomie fit semblant de ne pas les avoir remarquées.

- Oh vous êtes là ! Euh, je m'étais encore foulée la cheville… alors…

Cristal les rejoints, son nez était comme neuf mais ses vêtements étaient encore tachés de rouge.

- Qui t'a fait ça ? Demanda Naomie, intriguée.

- Mon frère…. On s'est battu. Dit-elle en voyant l'air interrogé de son amie.

- Pourquoi ?

- Bon, au début, j'ai cru que s'était avec lui que les garçons s'étaient battu, je me suis trompé mais…. Il a commencé à rire de Sirius…. Il n'aurait pas dût !

Elle lui explique qu'en plus, Lucius avait écrit à ses parents pour qu'ils obligent Cristal de ne plus fréquenter Sirius.

Ils n'ont pas à se plaindre, ils veulent que je sois avec un sang pur…. Sirius en ai un…. Dit-elle (« Et Rogue encore moins… » Pensa-t-elle.)

Bien sûr, ce n'était pas cela qu'elle regardait mais au moins, ces parents allaient la laisser tranquille avec ça.

Elles furent interrompues par Mme Pomfresh qui les renvoya de la pièce. Naomie se promit intérieurement d'aller revoir Remus.

---------------

**Ta ratatataaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa**

**Étonnant que Cristal se soit battu hein:) Un review svp! Sa fait plaisir et s'est pas long a faire!**

**Prochain chapitre? Cristal... a des sentiments ...**

**Bonne soirée!**


	15. Amour de Février

Hé oui, l'école est recommencer! Ne pleurez pas les amis! Voila un petit chapitre qui va vous consoler:)

Merci encore milles fois à tout ceux qui me review!

Bonne Lecture!

**--------------------------------**

**Amour de Février**

Le lendemain, tous les sept (Remus étant encore à l'infirmerie) étaient à la Grande Salle faisant leur devoir. Naomie, elle, regardait plus sa feuille vierge essayant de trouver ce que Remus avait voulu lui dire. Elle n'avait reparlé de cela avec les autres, n'étant jamais seuls.

- Je vais aller voir quelque chose à la bibliothèque, je reviens…

Elle rangea ses papiers et sa plume puis se leva et partit, allant évidemment, rendre visite a Remus. Lily la regarda partir en fronçant les sourcils.

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle mijote ? Se demanda-t-elle a voix haute.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Dit James.

- Elle ne va qu'a la bibliothèque.

Bien sûr il savait où allait réellement la Griffondor.

- Ouais… Non, laisse….

Elle lui sourit puis l'embrassa doucement. Peter et Sam levèrent les yeux en riant puis retournèrent à leurs parchemins. Pendant ce temps, Sirius parlait tout bas avec Cristal.

- Je te jure que non Sirius ! Dit Cristal découragée.

- Écoute, j'en mare de tout sa... Alors sois tu me dit la vérité ou on laisse tomber. Une relation qui dure à cause de ça sa marche pas et encore lorsque l'une des deux personnes joue avec les sentiments de l'autre.

- Mais je ne joue pas avec tes sentiments Sirius !

Mais il n'entendit pas la phrase de sa petite ami, il s'était déjà levé et avait commencer a quitter la Grande Salle. Cristal passa ces mains dans son visage en étouffant des jurons.

- Cristal ? Ça va ? Demanda Sam, étonnée de voir Sirius partir si colérique.

- Non pas vraiment… Répondit la Serpentard

Elle se leva et partit à la recherche de son amoureux… Comment pouvait-il croire qu'elle…. Elle soupira.

Priant Merlin pour qu'il ne soit pas dans sa salle commune, elle alla vers l'extérieur. Il y avait quelques personnes qui marchaient dans la neige. Elle scruta le parc de font en comble sans rien trouvé.

Le vent froid prit raison d'elle, qui n'avait pas de cape, alors elle décida de retournée à l'intérieur. C'est alors qu'elle rencontra de nouveau le chien. Il était devant la porte d'entrer. Elle eu un petit sourire et alla le voir. Elle le flatta doucement et commença à lui parler doucement.

- Salut toi… Tu es encore seul ? Veux-tu enter avec moi.

Le chien aboya. Cristal ria doucement. Elle marcha doucement, l'animal a ces talons, puis s'arrêta devant le tableau de Miterford. Elle entra dans la pièce secrète qu'il cachait.

Elle s'adossa sur un des murs puis fondit en larme. Elle glissa jusqu'au sol. Le chien la regarda drôlement.

- Tu es chanceux de n'être qu'un chien tu sais ! Dit-elle en regardant le chien, pleurant toujours. Tu n'as pas de sentiments, tu peux t'enfuir de ta famille facilement si tu ne l'aimes pas, tu n'as pas des amis a qui tu n'ose même pas de confier…

Elle prit un grand respire.

- Depuis cet été, j'ai commencé à faire confiance à une personne dans ma vie. Une seule… C'était Sirius… Quand il m'écrivait, j'avais l'impression qu'il était près de moi, qu'il comprenait ce que j'endurais avec mon frère et ma famille de tarer.

Elle reprit son souffle, les larmes coulaient toujours.

- J'ignore comment j'aurais fait pour passer l'été, tu sais, avec Lily et Naomie qui ne se parlait plus c'était pénible… mais lui il ne m'écrivait a chaque semaine… J'adorais recevoir ces lettres… Il est tellement… C'est vers la fin de l'été que je suis tombée amoureuse de lui. Je crois que lorsqu'il avait écrit a la fin d'une de ses lettre « J'ai hâte de te voir pour te parlé réellement. » que j'ai réaliser a quel point je m'étais confié a ce garçon là… Il sait tellement de chose que même les filles de savent pas.

Le chien se coucha sur le sol, les oreilles basses. Cristal avait presque l'impression qu'il l'écoutait. Après tout, ce n'était qu'un chien… il ne comprenait pas ce qu'elle disait… Mais seulement d'en parler faisait une énorme différence en elle. Elle essuya ses yeux, se calma quelque peut puis continua a parler flattant l'animal.

- J'ignore pourquoi il ne me fait pas confiance… J'aurais pu lui cacher que j'étais promise à Rogue si je n'avais pas de copain en sortant d'ici… J'aurais pu lui cacher comme je l'ai fait aux filles… Mais non… Je voulais être honnête avec lui. Il sait tellement tout de moi, parfois j'ai l'impression qu'il me connaît plus que moi-même. Je l'aime tellement… Jamais je n'aurais cru être aussi dingue de quelqu'un… J'ai tellement peur qu'il me laisse…

Elle prit un grand respire, lutant contre de nouvelle larme qui voulait couler.

- Et là il croit que je suis avec lui pour ne pas être avec Rogue… Pourquoi pense-t-il ça ? Il ne voit donc pas que je l'aime ! Je suis même aller a un bal avec lui ! Moi qui m'enferme dans ma chambre lorsqu'il y en a un chez moi.

Elle arrêta de parler, le cœur libéré. Toutes ses frustration venait de partir, d'être dite a un animal qui ne devait pas vraiment comprendre la chance qu'il avait.

Pendant ce temps, à l'infirmerie, Naomie était avec Remus.

- Des animagus ! S'exclama-t-elle

- Pas si fort ! Supplia-t-il.

Naomie avait les yeux ronds. Elle lui murmura un « désoler », puis regarda le loup-garou. Il allait beaucoup mieux et allait probablement sortir de l'infirmerie pour le souper.

Ce dernier lui raconta ce que les garçons avaient fait pour lui, du passage secret du saule cogneur et de toutes les nuits qu'ils l'avaient aidés.

- J'aimerais tellement faire pareille…. Se désola la jeune femme.

Remus la regarda et lui frôla la main.

- Que tu viennes me voir me fait réellement plaisir Naomie… Tu ne peux rien faire d'autre… Mais je l'apprécie vraiment.

Naomie rougit et baissa les yeux au sol.

Cristal avait quitté la pièce secrète. A ce moment, le chien partit en courant, laissant la Serpentard seule. Elle décida d'aller rejoindre les autres dans la Grande Salle ou au moins, aller chercher son sac.

Arrivé là bas, elle vit Sirius et eue une certaine réticence, devait-elle aller là bas pour que les autres lui pose de nombreuse question sur le fait qu'elle et Sirius soit en colère…

Ce dernier se leva et alla vers elle, elle baissa les yeux. Arrivé devant elle, il prit son visage dans ses mains, l'obligeant à relever ces yeux qui s'humidifiait, il lui sourit et l'embrassa passionnément.

- Je t'aime Cristal, murmura-t-il après le long baiser.

- Moi aussi…

Ne comprenant pas grand-chose à cette soudaine attitude, elle se laissa bercer dans les bras de Sirius tandis que Rogue passait devant eux, l'air dégoûté et furieux...

Le mois de Février avait débuté. Remus était enfin sortit de l'infirmerie, au grand bonheur de Naomie.

Cristal, Sirius, James et Naomie étaient en défense contre les forces du mal, tous autour d'une table. Ils travaillaient sur un document, qu'ils devaient remettre au professeur Guewn, qui portait sur l'approfondissement du sujet des lycanthropes.

- Si vous n'avez pas terminer ce document, dit le Guewn, finissez le en devoir. Préparer le comme il le faut : le cour prochain nous feront un débat sur la liberté des loup-garou dans notre société.

Sirius, James et Naomie se regardèrent amusé, tandis que Cristal continuait d'écrire dans son document dont elle était la seule à ne pas avoir terminer. La cloche sonna et ils sortirent. Les garçons se dépêchèrent de partirent en direction opposé des filles. Naomie haussa un sourcil.

- Où vont-ils ? demanda-t-elle.

Cristal haussa les épaules.

- Aucune idée…. Histoire de garçons sûrement….

Les deux filles se regardèrent et éclatèrent de rire. Elles commencèrent à marcher, voulant tourner un couloir, elles se retrouvèrent face a face avec Lucius.

Cristal proposa de faire un léger détour pour l'éviter. Comprenant très bien, Naomie suivit son amie.

Elles déambulèrent dans divers corridor, parlant de tout et de rien. Puis, elles tombèrent sur une porte qu'elles n'ont jamais vue auparavant.

- On va voir ce qu'il y a dans cette pièce ? Proposa Naomie

- Bien sûre ! Dit-elle d'une voix faussement intriguée.

Naomie tourna la poigner de la porte et entra doucement dans la pièce, incertaine : tout était noir. Cristal, la poussa doucement à l'intérieur, entra et ferma la porte.

- Hé Cristal ! Qu'est-ce que t'a fais ?

Avant que Cristal ne puisse répondre, la lumière s'alluma et les six autres amis crièrent :

- Surprise !

Ébahie, elle figea sur place.

- Mais… mais… ma fête c'est seulement dans 2 semaines ! Dit-elle

- Bah, si aurait été dans la même semaine, tu t'en aurais douté non ? Dit Lily en riant.

Les quatre filles lui sautèrent dans les bras. Heureuse, Naomie les remercia et ils commencèrent à faire la fête.

Plusieurs heures plus tard, vint le temps de manger un délicieux et immense gâteau à quatre étages au chocolat, apporté par les elfes de maisons, juste comme Naomie les aimait.

Tout en mangeant, Cristal s'aperçut que tous portaient le cadeau qu'elle avait donné a noël, ( Sam avait rétrécit son diadème et en fit un petit collier) mis a part Remus.

- Remus ? Dit-elle.

- Hum ? Dit-il la bouche pleine de gâteau.

- Tu portes pas la bague la bague que je t'ai donné ?

Les trois autres regardèrent leurs propres mains pour voir si eux l'avaient. Remus regarda Naomie du coin de l'œil.

- J'ai pris ma douche ce matin, puis je l'ai enlevé et je l'ai oublié sur le comptoir. Dit-il

- Ah !

Elle sourit et continua a manger. Naomie et les quatre garçons se regardèrent soulagés. Sam et Lily se regardèrent sans rien comprendre.

Lorsque tout fut engloutit, ils décidèrent de développer les cadeaux.

Cristal lui remit un cahier a dessins magique dont les produits finis s'animaient. Lily, elle, lui remit une photographie des deux filles, lors de première année. Elles étaient souriante et envoyait des bisous suivit de petits signe de la main. Naomie était très nostalgique devant cette photo.

Sam, quant à elle, lui offrit un bouquin sur les créatures inconnues et en voie de disparition. Naomie voulait devenir professeur de défense contre les forces du mal, cela pouvait être utile.

Sirius, James et Peter lui remirent une bouteille de parfum très réputé. Toutes les filles de l'école se l'arrachaient, mais aucune n'avait les moyens de se l'acheter.

Ce fut le tour de Remus de lui donner son cadeau. Les autres garçons se regardèrent malicieusement et décidèrent de se reculer doucement en compagnie des filles qui semblait intrigué.

- Heum… dit Remus, gêner. Mon cadeau n'est pas grand-chose mais bon...

Il prit un grand respire, s'approcha plus près d'elle, lui prit les mains et l'embrassa doucement.

- Wow… murmura-t-elle. J'aime bien ce cadeau !

Remus ria et l'embrassa de nouveau. Plus loin, Cristal murmura aux autres.

- Avec tout le gâteau qu'il a mangé…. On appelle ça un bec sucré !

Tous les six partirent à rire, regardant le nouveau couple.

----------------------------------

**Ah ha! Surprise hein! J'en voudrais bien un bec sucré moi aussi! Ahahahhaahah! **

**Prochain chapitre? Une petite sortie a Pré-au-lard et Cristal retrouve Sniffle...**

**Bonne journée a tous!**

**Siria**


	16. Sniffle

Ouahou! Hey merci tout le monde pour les merveilleuses reviews que vous m'avez envoyé! Elles m'ont super touché et ça m'a donner le gout de vous publier plus rapidement ce ...court...chapitre, résultat d'une nuit blanche avec celle qui m'aide pour le personnage de Cristal! Ahhaha!

Bonne lecture a tous!

**-------------------------------------------**

**Sniffle **

À l'école, c'était la consternation : trois des anciennes rivales des maraudeurs sortaient avec trois d'entre eux. Les autres filles ne faisaient que parler dans leurs dos, disant qu'elles avaient dût utiliser des filtres d'amour. (« pfff comme si on aurait besoin de ça ! » dit Lily) Certaines étaient persuadée que les garçons essayaient de les rendent jalouses. Ce qui fit pour effet qu'ils avaient de plus en plus de prétendante.

- Désespérant. Dit Cristal en passant devant un groupe de cinquième qui les regardaient d'un air mauvais.

Tous les huit, comme la plupart des élèves, étaient à Pré-au-lard. La neige commençait à fondre mais le temps était quand même frais.

Ils avaient décidé de faire la sortie se promettant que les couples pourraient avoir du temps seuls. C'est ainsi qu'ils se séparèrent près de la boutique Zonko, se donnant rendez-vous dans deux heures au Trois-Balais.

James et Lily marchèrent à l'orée de la forêt, main dans la main. James regarda Lily, elle était aussi magnifique que lors du bal. De gros flocons de neige tombaient sur ces cheveux, elle avait les joues et le bout du nez rosi par le vent, un immense sourire couronnait ces lèvres.

- James, qu'as-tu à me regarder ainsi ? Demanda-t-elle.

Il la prit par la taille.

- J'avais presque perdu espoir de pouvoir faire sa… dit-il avant de l'embrasser.

Lily passa ses bras autour de son cou et répondit doucement au baiser.

- Et moi je n'aurais jamais cru te laisser faire ça sans te gifler.

Le jeune homme ria et serra son amoureuse dans ces bras. Il trouvait étrange qu'il y a de cela moins d'un an, Lily lui criait encore après… Tout semblait si loin. Il la prit et la mit de sorte qu'il la transportait sur son dos. Lily ria et l'embrassa dans le cou.

- Aller, hue cheval ! Murmura-t-elle à son oreille en riant.

Tout en riant, James partie à courir.

De leur coté, Cristal et Sirius laissaient leurs pieds guidé leurs pas dans le village. Ils parlaient de tout et de rien, main dans la main.

- Je n'ai pas trop compris ce qui s'est passé le mois passé. Dit-elle en se rappellant de la fois ou il était partit en colère contre elle et quelques heures plus tard, lorsqu'il la revit, il l'avait embrassé pationément en lui disant qu'il l'aimait...

- Oh… Dit Sirius. C'est seulement que j'ai compris que ma réaction avait été exagérée. Mais, n'en parlons plus d'accord ?

Elle le regardait, il semblait sérieux. Puis hocha la tête positivement.

Du côté de Naomie et Remus, ils étaient à la cabane hurlante. Le loup-garou avait expliqué à sa petite amie que c'était à cet endroit qu'il se rendait à chaque mois. Ils entrèrent sans se faire voir.

Naomie regardaient les murs sur le bord de s'effriter, une unique chaise où il manquait deux pieds, un lit où les draps étaient tachés de sang (« sûrement celui des autres… » Pensa-t-elle.) et une table renversé était brisé sur le sol. Elle se retourna vers son petit ami, les yeux brumeux.

- Oh… Remus…

Elle se jeta dans ses bras. Se demandant comment il pouvait endurer ça. Il l'enlaça doucement et la berça doucement en se demandant si il avait bien fait de l'emmener ici.

Deux heures avaient passé et les huit se retrouvèrent au Trois Balais. Après avoir dégusté une bierraubeure, ils retournèrent au château. Ils passèrent une bonne partie de la soirée dans la Grande Salle puis allèrent se couché. James avait une partie de Quiddich le tôt lendemain, ils voulaient tous être en forme.

Dans son lit, Naomie se réveilla en sursaut, le front couvert de sueur. Encore une fois, depuis la journée où elle était allée à Pré-au-lard, elle avait rêvé à Remus dans la cabane hurlante, seul... Elle chassa ses images de sa tête et se leva. Elle mit une veste pardessus son pyjama et sortit de la chambre.

Elle alla déambuler dans les couloirs, pensant à ces derniers jours. Depuis qu'elle était avec Remus, tout semblait être un rêve…

Mais en même temps, elle s'inquiétait encore plus...

Elle s'arrêta devant une fenêtre et regarda la lune. Cet astre était des plus étrange. À la fois merveilleusement énigmatique, à la fois craint, inatégniable...

- Plus que deux jours… Pensa-t-elle.

Elle continua sa marche et croisa Cristal qui faisait son habituelle escapade nocturne. Les deux filles commencèrent à parler de tout et de rien quand un chien vint les voir. Cristal sourit et se baissa pour le flatter.

- Salut toi ! Ça fait longtemps que je ne t'ai pas vu !

Le chien aboya et commença à courir autours de la sorcière. Cristal sourit et regarda Naomie, les yeux écaillé, qui semblait trouvée la scène amusante.

- Toi...Cristal Malfoy...Tu parles à un chien ?

- Si tu le dis à quelqu'un…

- T'inquiète, je ne dirais rien….C'est à qui ?

Naomie fixait le chien, se rappelant ce que Remus lui avait parlé, il y a quelque mois, à propos des autres Maraudeurs et du fait qu'ils étaient animagus…non! C'était impossible que se soit…

- Je ne sais pas… Dit Cristal. Mais je l'aime bien !

Naomie se mordit la lèvre (« étonnant… » Pensa-t-elle) et regarda son amie.

- Sais-tu s'il a un nom ?

- Je ne sais pas… mais moi je l'appelle Sniffle…

- Sniffle ?

- Longue histoire…

Bien sur, la vrai raison c'était qu'a chaque fois qu'elle le voyait, elle était au bord des larme ou totalement en crise… Quand Naomie haussa un sourcil, Cristal haussa les épaules, l'air angélique puis continua a marché. La Griffondor, elle, regardait toujours le chien avec un air moqueur.

-Bien joué Sirius…. Ou devrais-je dire Sniffle...Murmura Naomie avant d'aller rejoindre son amie.

Le chien ne bougea pas quelque seconde, cligna des yeux et alla rejoindre les deux autres filles.

---------------

**Hé hé! Hé oui, c'est notre Cristal qui aurait trouvé le nom de Sniffle:) **

**Alors? Comment vous trouvez? Dites-le moi! Sa fait toujours plaisir!**

**Prochain chapitre: Découverte, cris, pleure et dispartion...**

**Bonne journée/nuit/après-midi**

**-xxx- Siria**


	17. La salle sur demande

Arg! J'ai des tounes des années 80 dans la tête! XD Je vais virer folle! Enfin...cela n'empêche pas que je publie! Merci encore pour vos reviews (sur ou les forums) sa me fait chaud au coeur de savoir que vous aimer lire cette fic car jadore l'écrire:)

Bonne lecture!

**-------------------------------------------------**

**La salle sur demande**

Le lendemain matin, toutes les quatre maisons ne parlaient que d'une chose : la partie des Griffondor contre les Serpentard. Lorsque les autres arrivèrent à la table des Griffondor, James avait déjà manger et après avoir longuement embrasser Lily, il partit se préparer.

La partie ne dura qu'une demie heure. Le vif d'or fut habilement attrapé par James alors que les Griffondors gagnaient déjà par soixante points.

Le soir, dans la salle commune, tous fêtèrent jusqu'à très tard dans la nuit. Plusieurs filles essayèrent de draguer Sirius pendant que Cristal n'était là. Hérité il fini par partir se coucher le premier.

Naomie, Remus et Sam étaient assit sur des divans près du feu, une bierreaubeurre à la main. Ils écoutaient les joueurs raconter en détail minute par minute la partie. C'est alors que Terry vint près de la jeune célibataire.

- Bonjour Sam ! Dit-il

Sam le regarda, lui fit un petit sourire.

- Bonjour. Dit-elle

- Sais-tu que tu es très jolie aujourd'hui ?

- Heu… merci

Elle regarda Naomie et Remus l'air confuse. Ces dernier remarquèrent que Terry semblait un peu réchauffer (Remus pu voir que sa bouteille était en fait du « whisky pur feu » ) et il se rapprochait de plus en plus vers Sam. Celle-ci se leva, gifla le Griffondor dans un bruit sonore et partit dans son dortoir.

- Juste au son, je parie que sa fait mal. Souffla Naomie ce qui fit rire son petit ami.

Le lendemain, aucun incident ne vint perturbé ce vendredi pluvieux mis a part que Terry s'enfuyait de Sam à chaque fois qu'elle arrivait dans un couloir.

Quand le soir vint, les filles avaient réussit a déjoué la vigilance de la grosse Dame et elles avaient fait entré Cristal dans leur salle commune. Tout les huit étaient assit près du feu, Sam racontait avec dégoût ce qui s'était passé la nuit dernière.

- Honnêtement, je crois qu'il veut seulement sortir avec quelqu'un de populaire. Dit Peter en -haussant les épaules.

- Oui, sûrement, enfin, moi c'est sûr que je ne veux pas de petit ami avant la fin de mes études.

Sam avait toujours dit cela et jusqu'à présent, elle avait respecté sa promesse. Elle voulait consacrer son temps à ses études plus qu'à son amoureux.

Vers 7 heures, les quatre garçons durent partir à une retenue qu'ils avaient attrapée en botanique. Lorsqu'ils partirent, Naomie semblait très inquiète.

- T'en fais pas Na', lui dit Cristal, après tout ce n'est pas la première retenue qu'ils ont.

- Mouais…

Naomie ne semblait pas convaincu. Pendant une très bonne partie de la soirée, les filles rirent et parlèrent de tout et de rien. Le soleil se levait lentement, il devait être environs 5 heures du matin, quand Lily dit :

- Hé, la retenue des garçons est plutôt longue vous ne trouvez pas ?

Cristal et Sam approuvèrent, Naomie ne dit rien.

Finalement, elles décidèrent d'aller marcher et d'essayer de trouvé dans quel local les garçons pouvaient bien être. Elles s'approchèrent du couloir où la porte principale était. Naomie s'arrêta d'un coup sec.

- Ho, ce n'est pas une bonne idée de passer par là ! Dit-elle

- Pourquoi ? Demanda Lily

- Bien…. J'ai entendue du bruit… C'est sûrement Rusard. On est mieux de ne pas se faire attraper.

Les autres filles tendirent l'oreille, il y avait effectivement du bruit. Mais se semblait plus être des pas élèves que le pas feutré et imperceptible du concierge.

- Y'a pas de quoi s'inquiéter ! Dit Cristal en haussant les épaules.

Elle prit le bras à son amie réticente et, en compagnie de Lily et Sam, elle tourna le coin du couloir elle figèrent d'horreur.

James, Sirius et Peter, couvert d'entaille de toutes sortes et profondeur, l'air épuisé, tenait Remus qui semblait plus blessé et fatigué que les trois autres.

Sirius aperçu les filles et s'arrêta. James et Peter le regardèrent, intrigué puis remarquèrent les filles. Ils regardèrent tous Naomie avec épouvante.

Remarquant que les trois garçons la regardaient, les maraudeuses regardèrent leur amie.

- Tu savais ! S'écria Lily

Sans attendre la réponse de son amie, elle partit, suivit des autres, aider les garçons a aller à l'infirmerie.

Arrivé là bas, elles couchèrent Remus sur un lit puis firent venir à elles des bandages pour penser les garçons qui durent se résigner a tous leur raconté sur Remus et l'aide qu'ils leur apportait.

- Non mais vous êtes malade ! Dit Cristal, hargneuse Pourquoi vous nous avez rien dit ? On aurait pu venir vous aider ! Pas comme vous le faite avec lui mais… je sais pas moi ! Vous aider quand sa transformation est finie !

- Cristal…

- LAISSE MOI PARLER !Qu'est-ce que vous avez pensé ? Que l'on vous renierait ? Et quoi encore ?

- Cristal

- Quoi ? Hurla-t-elle presque

- Tu me fais mal….

Cristal, qui pensait les plaies de Sirius remarqua qu'elle faisait son bandage beaucoup trop serrer.

- Oh désoler…

Il eu un long silence dans lequel les filles soignèrent du mieux qu'elles purent pour soigner les garçons. Remus, qui était a moitié endormis demanda d'une voix a peine audible.

- Où est Naomie ?

Lorsque Lily cria sur elle, Naomie était restée figée sur place. Le ton avec lequel elle lui avait dit l'avait chamboulée. Les regards accusateurs des garçons et l'air outré des autres filles n'avait qu'aggravée sa peine.

Puis ils étaient tous partit vers l'infirmerie. Elle, elle était resté immobile, les yeux pleins d'eau. Elle regarda son petit ami, très blesser, qui se tenait de peine et de misère sur ses deux jambes, partir vers l'infirmerie.

Avaient-ils remarqués qu'elle ne les suivait pas ? Elle l'ignorait, mais elle s'était le moindre de ses soucis. Elle partit à courir dans les couloirs, oubliant Rusard, oubliant l'heure matinale, oubliant tout. Les larmes au bord des yeux, elle arriva devant la salle sur demande et y entra.

La pièce était immense. Il y avait un lit double, une table de cuisine, un frigo avec une cuisinette et même une petite salle de bain. De grandes fenêtres venaient illuminer la pièce par le soleil qui commençait à se lever.

Mais Naomie s'en foutait, elle alla sur le lit et s'écroula en pleurant.

Pourquoi les garçons l'avaient regardé ainsi ? Ils pensaient qu'elle avait tout avoué aux filles et qu'elle allait leurs montré ! Pour qui ils la prenaient ? Elle n'était pas une commère ! En plus que Remus était son amoureux !

Et les filles, elles ! Elles ne l'avaient pas prit qu'elle n'aie rien dit ! Chacune ces secrets! Elle l'avait promis à Remus de ne rien dire, alors elle n'allait rien dire.

Quand Cristal avait donnée la bague d'argent à Remus lors du bal de noël, une chance qu'elle l'avait su ! Tout le monde savait que l'argent brûlait les loups-garous. Quand elle avait prit sa main, elle avait prit l'objet et l'avait gardée tout au long de la soirée. Par la suite, elle avait oubliée de lui redonner. Remus avait remarquablement bien mentit lors de la fête surprise.

Elle avait beaucoup fait de recherche depuis qu'elle savait le secret de son amoureux. Elle avait appris plusieurs choses qui pourraient l'aider et aider les autres maraudeurs…. Et maintenant ils étaient en rogne contre elle.

Finalement, épuisée par la nuit blanche qu'elle avait passée et les trop grandes émotions, elle finit par s'endormir.

Quand elle se réveilla, elle regarda par la fenêtre, le soleil était haut dans le ciel. Quelle heure était-il ? Une heure ? Peut-être plus. Mais cela n'avait plus d'importance. Elle ne voulait plus quitter cette pièce. Après tout, elle avait tout dont elle avait besoin et elle ne voulait pas à avoir à supporté le regard accusateur des autres. Aurait-elle, même le courage d'aller à l'infirmerie ? Elle l'ignorait.

Pendant l'heure des cours, elle s'était éclipser de sa pièce pour aller chercher quelques affaires personnelle dans son dortoir puis était revenu.

Elle passa la majeur partie de son temps a bouquiner. Elle avait lu près de dix grimoires en quatre jours. C'était son record. Elle cuisinait beaucoup, heureusement que le frigo se remplissait à mesure.

Il se passa un jour, puis un autre, puis un autre, puis un autre. Depuis combien de temps elle était là ? Elle l'ignorait, c'était peut-être mieux ainsi.

Un soir, alors qu'elle était étendue sur son lit et qu'elle dessinait, elle vit l'unique porte, qui menait au couloir, s'ouvrir. Elle fronça les sourcils, il était impossible que quelqu'un découvre cette pièce mis a part s'il savait quoi chercher. Naomie se redressa lorsqu'elle vit le directeur passer la porte.

- Bonjour Naomie.

- B… Bonjour monsieur

Dumbledore regarda la pièce puis sourit a Naomie, il alla s'asseoir sur le lit, près d'elle.

- Tu es bien installée ici. Dit-il.

Naomie se doutaient qu'il n'était sûrement pas venu pour discuter décoration. Elle baissa les yeux au sol.

- Oui…

- J'ai su que tu n'allais plus à tes cours. Dit-il comme s'il parlait de température.

Ce ton faisait sentir Naomie coupable encore plus.

- Oui…dit-elle honteusement

- Puis-je savoir pourquoi ?

La Griffondor se mordit la lèvre. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais elle ne voulait pas le dire.

- Enfin, fit Dumbledore, reste cacher ici si tu le veux, mais je te demande d'aller a tes cours Miss Chang.

Naomie leva un regard vers le directeur, il souriait. Elle hocha doucement la tête. Alors qu'il avait mit la main sur la poigner de la porte pour sortir, elle l'interpella.

- Monsieur ?

- Oui ?

- Puis-je savoir comment vous m'avez trouvé ?

Dumbledore eu un sourire malicieux.

- Les elfes de maison sont au courrant de tout dans le château…

Sur ce il partit. Interloquée, Naomie regarda la porte se refermer, se disant que son directeur était un bien drôle d'oiseau.

-----------------

Cristal...Quoi! Tu me fais mal... ahahahahahah! C'est tellement une de mes passes préférée! XD Mais bon, je divague!

Une p'tite review plz! C'est pas long, sa fait du bien, sa fait publier les chapitres plus rapidement!

**Prochain chapitre? Hum... Cristal est...violente...mais par amitié!**

Bon...moment de la journée où vous êtes rendu! XD

Siria


	18. Défense contre les forces du mal

Salut!

Malgé ma fatigue, je publie! Je m'occupe bien de vous hein:)

Merci pour votre commentaire!

Siria

-----------------------------

**Défense contre les forces du mal **

Le lendemain de la visite du directeur, Naomie se leva, se prépara, déjeuna et alla, comme promis à ses cours. Heureusement, ses deux premiers cours, aucun de ses amis ne l'avait, elle était seule. C'était son dernier cours, celui de Défense contre les forces du mal, qu'elle redoutait.

Lentement, elle sortit de la salle sur demande. Elle réussit, sans trop se faire voir, à aller dans la salle commune chercher ses bouquins pour ses cours.

- Naomie !

Naomie figea en plein couloir, quelqu'un l'interpellait, elle se retourna, le cœur palpitant. Lorsqu'elle vit Terry aller vers elle, elle fut soulagée.

- Ça fait un bout de temps que personne ne t'a vu ! Tu étais où ?

La Griffondor haussa les épaules, après tout ce n'était pas ses oignions.

- C'est peut-être toi qui ne me voyais pas, c'est tout. Dit-elle

- Ça m'étonnerait, ça fait presque un mois et demis que tu es introuvable selon tes amis.

Naomie figea, impossible ! Il la faisait marché ! C'était impossible qu'elle soit renfermée depuis plus d'un mois ! Elle essaya de reprendre son esprit rationnel lorsque la cloche sonna.

Sans dire au revoir à Terry, elle partit à la course vers son cours d'Arithmancie.

À la fin du cours, le professeur lui demanda de rester, elle lui inventa une excuse pourquoi elle n'avait pas été présente durant les autres cours (« Il y avait de la mortalité dans ma famille…vous savez… avec Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom dans les parages… ») à son grand étonnement, il goba tout ce qu'elle avait dit. Il lui remit seulement un résumé de ce qu'elle avait manqué et elle pu quitter.

Le même scénario s'était répété dans son cours d'histoire de la magie.

Pendant les pauses et sur l'heure du dîner, elle retournait à la salle sur demande, elle s'étendait sur son lit et réfléchissait.

Un mois et demi ! Impossible ! Pourquoi Terry était venu lui parler ? Il ne courrait plus après Sam ? Les professeurs savaient-il pourquoi elle n'avait pas été présente ces derniers temps ? Il était rare que deux professeurs de suite gobent la même histoire…

Puis arriva le cours de défense contre les forces du mal. Lorsqu'elle entra, elle vit Cristal, Sirius et James assis à une table à l'avant. Le cœur serrer, elle se dirigea vers le fond de la classe à pas de loup.

Le professeur Gwen commença son cours. Le chapitre sur les loups-garous avait été depuis longtemps fini et maintenant le cours portait sur la création de sortilège.

- Quelqu'un peut me dire les trois types de sortilège inventé.

Le professeur parcouru la salle d'un regard, personne ne semblait vouloir répondre.

- Miss Chang, vous avez sans doute une réponse. Dit-il comme si elle n'avait jamais manquée son cours

Toute la classe se retourna vers elle, tous savaient qu'elle ne se présentait plus en cours. Le fait qu'elle soit là en faisait chuchoté plus d'un. Plus loin elle vit Cristal, James et Sirius, l'air hébété. Elle essaya de ne pas en tenir compte, elle regarda le professeur.

- Les sort volontaire, accidentelle et copier. Répondit-elle

Le professeur accorda dix points à Griffondor car, supposément, il fallait répondre à cette question lors du dernier devoir.

Puis le professeur continua son cours. Cristal, elle, se tourna vers son petit ami et James.

- Elle est revenue ! Dit-elle sous le choc.

- On a remarqué ! Dit Sirius.

- Et elle nous a remarqué. Fit James songeur.

- Et alors ? Dit la Serpentard

- Pense-y Cristal, elle sait que l'on va l'attendre à la fin de la classe et elle va redevenir introuvable.

Les trois amis se mirent d'accord sur le fait qu'ils allaient aller voir directement les autres pour leurs annoncé qu'elle était revenu aux cours lors du souper.

La cloche sonna, tout comme dans ses autres cours, le professeur demanda à Naomie de rester. Elle mentit une fois de plus et quitta la salle de cours.

Dans la grande salle, Remus picorait son assiette avec le bout de sa fourchette. La pleine lune était passée depuis une semaine et demie. Il s'était accroché à l'espoir que Naomie serait venu le voir à l'infirmerie. Pourtant…elle n'était pas venue. Il était désemparé.

Certes, il savait pourquoi Naomie l'évitait. Elle devait croire que les autres, y compris lui, serait en rogne contre elle. Mais, tous en avaient discuté. Leurs réactions avaient été impulsives. Ils savaient tous que Naomie n'aurait jamais trahis un secret.

Il s'ennuyait d'elle, de son parfum, de sa peau, de ses lèvres, de ses yeux, des ses baisers. Il voulait la serrer dans ses bras et lui dire qu'il l'aimait et que tout le monde la pardonnait. Mais avant… il fallait la trouvé…

- Remus ça va ?

Sam était arrivée près de lui, elle le regardait l'air inquiète. Remus se releva d'un coup sec, la faisant sursauté.

- Non justement.

Sur ce, il partit de la Grande Salle d'un pas vif. Lily, qui était avec Sam, regarda son amie.

- Viens, on va aller le voir.

Les deux filles partirent au pas de course rejoindre Remus qui était partit à l'extérieur, sur un banc, et qui fondit en larme.

Quant à Naomie, elle sortait de la salle sur demande pour aller voir son professeur d'Arithmancie pour qu'il lui explique un bout du résumée qu'elle n'était pas trop sure de comprendre.

Sans qu'elle ne s'y attendent, elle se fît empoignée par le bras et se fit adosser au mur. Naomie releva les yeux, c'était Cristal.

- Alors c'est là que tu te cachais ! Dit-elle d'un ton sec.

- Mais…

Malgré ce qu'elle avait convenue avec les garçons, Cristal avait suivit en douce Naomie. C'est là qu'elle avait découvert où elle s'était cachée pendant un mois et demi.

- Il n'y a pas de mais qui tienne ! Tu me suis.

Sans que Naomie ne puisse protesté, elle l'emmena vers une fenêtre et lui plaqua la figure sur cette dernière.

-Regarde Na' ! Regarde de ce qu'il à comme air depuis un mois et demi ! Regarde comment on ce sent depuis que tu as disparue !

Naomie, horrifié, vit Remus pleurer dans le parc de l'école tandis que Lily et Sam essayaient de le réconforter.

Cristal lâche son amie qui la regardait l'air brouillée. Elle murmura un désoler puis partie a la course. Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait fait par merlin ?

Arriver à l'extérieur, elle alla vers son amoureux et ses amies. Doucement elle dit :

- Remus ?

Ce dernier se retourna, ses yeux rougit s'illuminèrent aussitôt. Il se leva et alla la serrer dans ces bras. Doucement il l'embrassa en répétant « tu es là, tu es vraiment là ! » .Elle se défit de son étreinte pour aller voir ces amies. Lorsqu'elle serra Lily dans ses bras, la rouquine éclata en sanglot.

- Ne t'en fait pas Lily, je suis là.

-----------------------------------------------------------

**Taratatatataaaaaaaaa! **

**Commentaire? **

**Prochain chapitre? C'est la fin de la 7e!**

**Bonne journée! Moi je vais dormir! **


	19. La fin d'année

Ahhhh mais il fait froid chez moi! Je suis congelé! XD mais ne vous en faites pas mes doigts se sont dégeler sur le clavier!

Bonne lecture!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Fin d'année**

Depuis le retour de Naomie, Remus était aux anges. Jamais il n'avait été aussi souriant et heureux que ces derniers jours.

Mais pour Lily… c'était une toute autre histoire.

Bien qu'elle souriait et qu'elle riait, dans son intérieur s'était la tempête. Elle ne savait plus quoi pensé et elle avait craquée devant Naomie.

La nuit, elle ne dormait que quelques heures. Elle se réveillait souvent en plein milieu de la nuit et elle n'arrivait pas à se rendormir, ces idées se bousculaient. Alors elle restait allongée sur son lit, fixant le plafond et laissant ses idées défiler.

Encore cette nuit, elle ne dormait pas. Elle regarda ses amies dormir, tout en rêvassant…

Dans moins de cinq mois, tous allaient finir l'école. Ils allaient officiellement être adulte. Cela l'effrayait. De penser qu'elle ne reverrait plus Poudlard l'année d'après la troublait. Depuis sa première année, elle n'a connu que l'école et le chemin de traverse comme monde des sorciers. Mais là, elle allait plongé en plein dedans…

Au moins il y avait James. Avec lui, elle était un peu plus rassurée. Lui qui était de sang pure, il était dans ce monde depuis sa naissance. Il savait comme ça marchait.

Qu'allaient-ils tous devenir dans dix ans ? Cristal et Sirius sortiraient-ils encore ensemble ? Auraient-elle des enfants avec James? Naomie et Remus feront-ils de nouvelles et étranges découvertes sur les lycanthrope ? Sam allait-elle trouver l'amour, elle qui s'était promis de ne jamais en avoir avant la fin de Poudlard ? Peter allait-il finir par arrêter d'être timide ?

Elle soupira, encore une nuit où elle ne dormirait pas. Doucement elle se leva et sans un bruit, elle alla dans la salle commune s'asseoir sur un fauteuil et regarder la braise mourir lentement.

Qui aurait dit qu'elle et James s'auraient si bien entendu ? Il était l'homme dont elle rêvait lorsqu'elle était jeune : doux, attentionné, romantique et, elle devait l'admettre, très drôle. Il avait arrêté d'avoir la grosse tête et depuis… elle n'avait pu résisté.

Tous les quatre maraudeurs avaient énormément changé. Ils avaient mûrit et, trop occupé avec leurs petites amies, ils ne faisaient plus de farce. Mais la rouquine se doutait bien qu'ils n'allaient pas quitter Poudlard sans laisser leurs marques.

''Quitter Poudlard. ''Pensa-t-elle

Elle eu un frisson.

- Lily ?

La jeune fille se retourna, Naomie était au bas des escaliers, les cheveux ébouriffé, les yeux fatiguée. Elle la regardait.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici à cette heure ? Demanda Naomie

- Je peux te retournée la question…

- Je t'ai entendue sortir du dortoir.

Naomie alla près de son amie.

- J'ai fais un mauvais rêve… mentit Lily

- Ça va aller ?

- Oui….

En fait, non, mais Lily ne voulait pas que les autres sache qu'elle n'allait pas bien. Elle était découragée d'elle-même… Elle devenait plus renfermée que Cristal.

Après avoir rassuré son amie, Lily obligea Naomie à retournée se coucher, lui promettant qu'elle allait la rejoindre dans quelques minutes…. Ce qu'elle ne fit jamais.

Lorsqu'elle commença à avoir faim, elle partit dans la grande salle. En chemin, elle croisa Cristal, cela la surprit car habituellement elle dormait jusqu'aux derniers moments avant ses cours.

La Serpentard explique les filles qui étaient dans son dortoir avaient eu la brillante idée d'hurler a tue tête après elle.

- Pourquoi ? Demanda Lily

Cristal haussa les épaules.

- Aucune idée, sûrement qu'elles ont compris que Sirius ne les aimaient pas…

Lily sourit et les filles allèrent à la Grande Salle prendre leur petit déjeuner.

Cristal parlait de la manière dont elle s'était fait réveillée, mais elle n'écoutait qu'a moitié, entendant seulement des « elles ont hurlé » et des « crise de larme »… La griffondor était repartie dans ses songes.

Les mois passèrent sans trop d'encombre.

Naomie allait à chaque mois voir Remus à l'infirmerie. Ce dernier semblait de moins en moins épuisé et il sortait plus rapidement de son lit. Naomie lui expliqua que ses transformations reflétaient souvent sa propre humeur. («Donc Remus doit être très malheureux avec toi Na' » avait lancé Sirius qui avait reçu un solide coup de poing sur le bras venant de la concerné)

Peter et Sam passaient beaucoup de temps ensemble étant donnés que les autres étaient en couple. Le jeune homme avait toujours eu le béguin pour la griffondor. Mais vu son attitude, soit elle ne le remarquait pas, soit elle n'était pas intéressée…. Lily, Naomie et Cristal penchait plutôt pour la première option.

Sirius et Cristal étaient toujours le couple le plus étrange qu'il soit. Jamais personne n'aurait cru qu'ils auraient été ensemble aussi longtemps….

James semblait aux anges avec sa petite amie. Jamais, depuis sept ans, les maraudeurs ne l'avaient vu si énergique et plein de fouge. Lily, quant à elle n'allait toujours pas très bien mais jouait parfaitement son rôle de fille heureuse devant ses amis et son amoureux.

Finalement juin montra le bout de son nez. Les journées chaudes invitaient les élèves a faire de grande promenade sur les sentiers de l'école où a s'étendre près du lac. Mais les 7e étaient dans leurs salles communes, étudiant sans relâche pour leurs ASPIC qui approchaient à grands pas.

Les maraudeurs et les maraudeuses, eux étudiaient sous un arbre lors des journées chaude, histoire de pouvoir voir Cristal.

Alors qu'ils étaient sous l'arbre, chacun avait ses propres partenaires d'étude N'ayant pas tous les mêmes choix de cours, ils y avaient certaines matières qu'ils devaient étudier seuls.

Comme Naomie qui, callé dans les bras de Remus, étudiait son Arithmancie. Son petit ami lisait par-dessus son épaule. Ses yeux agrandit et interrogatif démontrait que, visiblement, il ne comprenait rien.

- C'est simple, lui dit-elle. Les chiffres que tu vois ici ( elle pointa une série de chiffre au bas de son livre) sont étudiés depuis la Grèce antique. Ils représentaient un langage pour mieux se connaître et connaître les autres grâce à leur nom et prénoms.

- Et tu trouves ça simple ? Découragea Remus

- Celui là, oui… les plus complexes sont à la fin du volume…

Remus soupira et finalement décida de laisser son amoureuse étudier en silence. Il écouta Sam et Lily qui révisait la divination.

Fait ironique, seul les filles étudiaient. Les garçon, ceux, ne semblaient pas trop s'en faire avec les examens.

Lorsqu'ils apprirent que Naomie était inquiète face au test de défense contre les forces du mal, les garçons levèrent les yeux au ciel.

- Mais si je n'ai pas le nombre de ASPIC maximal, je ne pourrais pas être professeur….

Tous savaient qu'elle allait les avoirs ses ASPIC. C'était la seule matière où elle réussissait à battre Sirius et James…

Lily, plongée par les études, ne semblait plus avoir le poids du monde sur ces épaules. Elle n'avait plus le temps de penser en fait…

Sirius regarda sa petite amie étudier ses notes de défense contre les forces du mal. Il haussa un sourcil.

- Depuis quand tu étudies toi?

Cristal leva un regard vers lui. C'est vrai, jamais elle n'avait étudiée dans sa vie.

- Depuis… une heure

Il leva les yeux au ciel. Cristal partit à rire.

Finalement, la semaine d'examen arriva, les huit amis allaient, pour la dernière fois, répondre à des questions et attendre impatiemment leurs notes…

-------------------------------------------------

**Ah cette Cristal! Plus elle est la... moins on la comprend! ahahahahah!**

**Reviews svp! J'adore vous lire!**

**Prochain chapitre? La dernière blague des maraudeurs...**

**Bonne journée!**

**Siria toujours aussi conglée!**


	20. La blague

Y fait noir noir noir et il pleut pleut pleut alors? JE PUBLIE:p

Bonne lecture

-----------------------------------

**La blague**

Il était onze heures. Lily, Naomie et Sam venait de se réveillée. C'était étrange de ne plus avoir de cours. Les derniers examens étant la veille, le Poudlard Express arrivant le lendemain, les septièmes de Griffondor avaient fêtés leurs fins d'année, leurs fins d'étude. La fête avait durée jusqu'aux petites heures du matin.

En prenant bien leurs temps, elles se préparèrent et, après avoir vérifier que les maraudeurs n'était pas là, elles allèrent mangée dans la grande salle. C'était sans grand étonnement que Cristal n'était pas là. Il était rare qu'elle se lève tôt.

Les examens étant fini, Lily recommençait à penser a trop plein de chose, cela la déroutait et elle retrouvait un air maussade en elle… Elle essayait encore de le cacher. James s'en aperçu mais fit comme si de rien était… mais cela l'inquiétait !

Les trois filles parlèrent du seul examen commun qu'elles avaient eu : celui de métamorphose. Sam avait eu quelques difficultés à transformer l'horloge en plante mais Mc Gonagal semblait satisfaite d'elle. Venant de sa part, cela devait être bon…. Mais Sam ne croyait pas ça.

- Tu t'en fais pour rien Sam. Lui répéta Lily en piquant sa fourchette dans une saucisse.

- J'y vais moi ! Dit Naomie

A peine avait-elle fini cette phrase qu'elle se levait pour partir. Les deux amies se regardèrent amusée.

Avant hier c'était la pleine lune et Remus était encore à l'infirmerie, Naomie passait donc une grande partie de son temps avec lui. C'était compréhensible après tout.

Après que Naomie soit partie, Lily poussa un grand soupir.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Lil' ? Demanda Sam

- Te rend-tu compte que dans ( elle regarda sa montre) deux heures, on ne verra plus jamais Poudlard…

Sam ne répondit pas, tout comme son amie, elle devint nostalgique.

Les valises déjà dans le train, les yeux plein de souvenirs, Naomie entra avec Remus dans le Poudlard Express. Étant encore faible, le loup-garou avait eu la permission d'entré dans le train quelques temps d'avance. Les huit amis étaient donc tous dans le train.

- Vous venez, on va jeter un dernier coups d'œil à Poudlard ? Déclara James.

Remus venait de s'asseoir sur un banc, les yeux encore épuisés, Naomie qui près de son petit ami leurs dit :

- On va rester ici nous deux, allez-y !

Sam, Lily et Cristal partirent, suivit des garçons. Avant que James ne quitte le compartiment Remus lança doucement :

- Bonne chance !

James lui sourit et partit sous l'air intrigué de Naomie.

- Qu'est-ce que vous mijoter ? Demanda la Griffondor

- Rien ! Répondit le loup-garou

- Remus…

- Quoi ?

Naomie le regarda en croisant les bras.

- Vous êtes les maraudeurs… C'est votre dernier jour ici… vous n'allez pas partir sans faire un grand coup !

- Non !

- Remus…

- Bon d'accord ! Dit-il en soupirant

Il s'approcha de l'oreille de son amoureuse et lui chuchota ce qu'ils avaient prévu de faire, les yeux de Naomie s'agrandirent.

- Non ! Pas vrai !

Lily regardait à travers la vitre le château, elle soupira, demain, elle allait se réveiller et elle n'allait pas avoir la sécurité d'avoir à retourné à l'école deux mois plus tard. Cela l'effrayait.

- Lily !

C'était la voix de James, elle se retourna, il n'était pas là.

- James ?

Aucune réponse

- JAMES ?

- Lily viens ici !

- Mais où ?

- Ici !

James sortit sa tête d'une trappe sur le toit. Lily sursauta. Alors qu'elle s'approchait la trappe, elle entendit un boucan, elle regarda vers les vitres et vit des élèves essayer d'ouvrir les portes du train, sans succès. Lily se retourna vers la tête de son petit ami était encore dans la trappe.

- James Potter, qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?

James sourit a grande dent.

- Vien, dit-il, tu verras mieux d'ici.

Sans trop comprendre Lily monta dans la trappe qui menait au toit du Poudlard Express. A son grand étonnement, elle vit toute l'école devant les portes du train qui refusait restaient close.

- James Potter, qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? répéta-t-elle

James lui sourit et la regarda tandis qu'au sol, les gens s'apercevaient de plus en plus de leurs présences.

- Lily, je le vois de plus en plus que ça ne va pas et je n'aime pas ça. J'ignore pourquoi mais quoi qu'il arrive tu peux tout me dire, je t'aime et je ne te jugerais pas.

Lily lui sourit tristement.

- Je t'aime Lily Evans. Plus que n'importe quoi ! Et je veux que tous le sachent.

Sous le regard intrigué de sa petite amie, il pointa sur sa gorge sa baguette en murmurant « sonorus. » soudain, la voix de James était aussi forte que s'il avait parlé dans un porte-voix.

- Votre attention tout le monde !

Tous les gens qui étaient dehors s'arrêtèrent de parler et regardèrent en direction de James.

- Hé oui ! C'est la dernière année des Maraudeurs à Poudlard. Commença James. Même si nous avons été plus sage cette année, vous n'allez pas vous imaginer que nous allions partir sans quelque choses qui restera a jamais dans les mémoires de l'école !

Dans le train, les huit amis éclatèrent de rire, seul les filles ignoraient le plan des maraudeurs, ils l'avaient tenu secret depuis des mois….

- Maintenant c'est mission accomplie ! Personne n'a jamais empêché les élèves d'intégrer le Poudlard Express ! Mais moi, James Potter, je vais aller encore plus loin.

Il s'agenouilla devant Lily, lui prit la main.

- Lily Evans, devant toute l'école je te le demande…. Veux-tu m'épouser ?

-----------------------------------

**Comme on le dit si bien " BAM CHOQUANT!" ahahahahha**

**Commentaire/Suggestion/...Insulte? Faites-le moi savoir par une review! Jadore vous lire!**

**Prochain chapitre? Les filles ont un coup dur...**

**Bonne journée!**


	21. Découverte tragique

C'est la fin de semaine les zamis! Et elle est fini! "pleure"

Consoler vous! Voila un autre chapitre!

Bonne lecture

Siria

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Découvert tragique**

Cela faisait déjà un an que l'école était finie, pour les huit amis, cela semblait des centaines années.

Tous avaient leurs petites vies, ils se voyaient quand bon leurs semblait, plus de règlement, plus de couvre feu, plus de devoir… Ils étaient grands !

Lily et James résidaient temporairement chez Naomie et Remus. Naomie avait reçu de ses parents une maison durant l'été de ses seize ans, elle y avait passé la majeur partie de son temps la peindre et la rénover alors quand elle revint de Poudlard, elle et Remus avaient pu s'y installer.

James et Lily, eux, étaient en déménagement dans une maison près de celle de leurs amis. En attendant qu'une des chambres aient un lit, ils dormaient chez eux. Sam s'était dénicher un petit appartement dans un quartier moldu très tranquille. Peter habitait sur le chemin de Traverse, près du Chaudron Baveur. Sirius et Cristal, eux, ils avaient déniché une demeure assez modeste près de leurs amis.

Chacun avait leurs occupations. James et Sirius passaient beaucoup de temps à déménager leurs boîtes dans leurs nouvelles demeures.

Naomie et Cristal travaillaient comme serveuse dans un pub réserver au sorcier. Bien que l'ancienne Serpentard ait les moyens de subsister sans travailler, elle tenais absolument à ne pas se fier sur la fortune des Malfoy et à vivre par ses propres moyens.

Lily avait réussi a trouvé un boulot au ministère de la magie, tout comme Peter d'ailleurs. Les deux étaient en charge de gérer les crises entre les moldus et les sorciers.

Remus, étant loup-garou, c'était plus difficile, alors il aidait la plupart du temps James et Sirius à déménager….

Il était près de midi, Sam était dans sa maison, préparant un repas. Peter allait venir la voir, il voulait lui parler. Elle l'avait donc invitée à dîner.

Alors qu'elle finissait de sortir le rôti du four, on cogna à la porte. Souriante, Sam alla ouvrir, Peter attendait patiemment devant le pas de la porte.

Elle l'invita à entrer, ce qu'il fit sans hésiter. Les deux jeunes gens allèrent au salon tout en discutant.

- Sam, dit Peter au bout d'un moment, j'aurais quelque chose d'important à te dire…

- Je t'écoute.

Peter s'approcha d'elle. Il tremblait de tout son être.

- Je….

Il ferma les yeux, son cœur battait la chamade.

- Je…

Il ouvrit les yeux et regarda Sam…

- Je t'aime… souffla-t-il.

Sam figea. Il l'aimait ? Qui pouvait bien l'aimer ? Elle n'était pas la plus belle, ni la plus intelligente, ni la plus drôle… il l'aimait… elle sourit et s'approcha de lui.

- Je crois que…moi aussi… Dit-elle

Sans plus attendre, Peter s'empara de ses lèvres, Sam, heureuse et comblé, passa ces bras autours de son cou.

Après quelque langoureux baiser, le nouveau couple passa à table, pour des rares fois dans sa vies, ils n'étaient plus timide.

- C'est vraiment étrange qu'avant notre 7e année, Lily, Naomie, Cristal et moi étions incapable de vous voir en peinture et maintenant chacune à son petit copain… dit Sam

Peter éclata de rire.

- J'avoue que c'est plutôt étrange.

Après avoir souper, assis dans un divan du salon, Sam se cala contre Peter qui l'embrassa.

- Jamais j'aurais cru que la soirée se serait passée ainsi ! Dit Sam.

Son amoureux lui sourit et lui flatta les cheveux. Elle ferma les yeux et laissa une sensation de bonheur l'envahir.

Qu'est-ce qui lui avait prit de ne pas vouloir aimer avant la fin de ses études… Pendant des années, elle s'était privée de ce sentiment si délicieux à découvrir… Pour une fois, elle était bien. Maintenant elle savait ce que pouvait ressentir ces amies lorsqu'elles étaient avec leurs amoureux.

- Peter !

Sam se retira brusquement dans les bras de l'homme, se leva et recula.

- Non…. Tu… tu n'as pas fait ça…

Elle tremblait. Peter prit un air sérieux.

- Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Dit-il

- Tu n'as pas pu faire ça ! Dit-elle au bord des larmes. Ce n'est pas vrai ! Dites moi que c'est un cauchemar ! Dit moi que c'est une farce Peter ! Dit-le moi !

L'ancien Griffondor se leva et s'approcha de Sam qui reculait encore.

- Le temps des Maraudeurs est fini Sam… Le temps des farces aussi…

- Non ! C'est impossible !

- Et que vas-tu faire ?

- C'est…Je… non…..

- M'aimes-tu encore, même si je…

- ARRËTE !

Peter s'immobilisa, il était près de Sam qui était adossé à un mur.

- Je te fais peur maintenant ?

Sam ne répondit pas, mais on pouvait très bien voir qu'elle était nerveuse. Elle se sentait traqué par lui…

- Que vas-tu faire ? Répéta Peter. Vas-tu aller le dire à Cristal qui suit sa formation d'Auror ? Ou à Naomie qui suit des cours de défenses contre les forces du mal ? Elles ne peuvent rien contre moi. Elles sont faibles ! Je le sais ! Je les vois agir depuis un plus an…

Il éclata de rire, un rire mesquin, un rire sadique. La jeune femme restait muette.

- Que vas-tu faire Samyra Potter ?

Encore une fois, elle se tût. Il s'approchait encore d'elle mais elle ne pouvait plus reculer.

- QUE VAS-TU FAIRE ?

- TOUT POUR T'ARRËTER ! Hurla-t-elle finalement

Peter lui sourit.

- Mauvaise réponse.

Il leva sa baguette, elle était entre les deux yeux de celle qu'il aimait.

- Avada Kedavra. Murmura-t-il

Le corps de Sam s'écroula comme une poupée de chiffon. Il ferma les yeux, refoulant des larmes et replaça sa manche qu'elle avait relevée et qui cachait la marque des ténèbres.

- Jamais je n'aurais cru que la soirée se serait passée ainsi…

Sur se, il mit la pagaille en renversant tout et en détruisant bien des objets personnelle a la jeune femme et partit.

-----------------------------------------

**"PLEURE" trop triste le chapitre! non? **

**Commentaire/Plainte/Sugestion../Insulte? REVIEEEEEEEEEEW**

**Prochain chapitre: L'enterrement...**

**Bonne semaine!**


	22. L'enterrement

Hey hey! Bonjour tout le monde! Désoler d'Avoir posté si tard mais ne prenait pas mon document!

Bonne lecture!

Siria

**L'enterrement **

- Cristal, Sirius, on a un problème.

Peter venait d'arriver chez ses amis, les joues humides, il tremblait. Inquiète, Cristal le fit entré et l'invita a s'asseoir.

Une fois assis, il éclata en sanglot. Cristal et Sirius se regardèrent interloqués.

-Peter, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Cristal en lui frictionnant le dos.

Peter repris ces esprits, il essuya ses yeux.

-Je suis allé chez Sam et…

Il ferma les yeux, des larmes coulèrent.

-Au dessus de sa maison il…il... Il y a la marque des ténèbres.

Cristal et Sirius se regardèrent, effrayé, sans attendre, la jeune femme transplana vers la maison de son amie. Arrivé à destination, elle vit avec horreur que la maison de son amie était sans dessus dessous. Elle devait s'être débattue avant de mourir.

L'ancienne Serpentard balaya la maison des yeux et vit le corps de Sam sur le sol. Elle figea d'horreur, ferma les yeux et plaqua une main sur sa bouche.

-non….

Elle alla vers le corps de son amie… elle pouvait voir la dernière expression de son amie : la peur. Que lui était-il arrivé par Merlin ?

Durant la soirée, le ministère vint enquêter sur la mort de Sam. Sirius avait été prévenir les autres, tous étaient dans le salon de leur amie décédée.

Remus berçait doucement Naomie qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de pleurer, Lily retenait ses larmes, la tête sur l'épaule de James, mais quelques une glissait le long de sa joue. Sirius avait Cristal dans ses bras qui avait le dos droit, les mains liées le regard neutre. Elle analysait la situation. Retournant les évènements possibles dans sa tête… aucun n'était assez logique pour admettre el fait que Sam soit morte.

Peter semblait le plus affecté des sept, il semblait nerveux et hoquetait sans cesse. Les autres savaient qu'il aimait Sam… on pouvait comprendre sa réaction.

- Peter, dit Cristal, brisant le silence. Comment ça c'est passé déjà?

Peter se retourna, les yeux rougit par les larmes, vers Cristal. Il hoqueta a plusieurs reprise et dit:

- Je suis arrivé chez elle, j'ai vu la marque des ténèbres alors je suis entré en courant dans sa maison et...et...

Il éclata en sanglot. Lily se leva vers Cristal.

- Tu étais obligé de retourner le couteau dans la plaie? lui murmura-t-elle froidement.

Cristal se retourna, regarda Lily dans les yeux, puis détourna la tête. Il y avait quelque chose qui clochait... Elle le sentait... Mais quoi? Un membre du ministère arriva vers les sept personnes.

- Selon nos analyses, les résultats son clair, les mangemorts l'on attaqué, elle s'est défendu du mieux qu'elle pouvait mais... elle est décédé... toute nos condoléance.

Lily savait qu'ils avaient dis sa sans aucune émotions et durement car pour eux, ce n'était qu'une victime parmi tant d'autre. Un autre nom à rajouter sur la liste des personnes décédé de la Gazette du Sorcier le lendemain matin... Elle voyait les responsables travailler lorsqu'elle était au ministère. Pour eux, voir un meurtre était presque devenu une banalité...

Tous les gens du ministère partirent. Remus soupira, Naomie pleurait toujours, il lui frictionna le dos.

- On va l'enterrer demain... déclara-t-il.

Tous approuvèrent en silence.

- Qui va l'annoncer à ces parents?

Tous se regardèrent mal à l'aise.

Le lendemain, tel que Remus l'avait dit. Les sept amis était devant la tombe de leur amie. Les parents de Sam était présent, atterré par le chagrin. Bien avant que la personne désigner aille leurs annoncé la nouvelle tragique, le ministère l'ait déjà fait.

Tous les gens que Sam connaissait étaient présents. Les Potters, les amis d'écoles, des représentant du ministère, ses collèges de travail et ses sept meilleurs amis.

Chacun allait une dernière fois dire au revoir a Sam. Après une cérémonie lourde en émotion, les gens partirent peu à peu... Jusqu'au temps où il ne restaient que Remus, Naomie, Lily, James, Cristal, Sirius et Peter.

- Veille sur nous... Dit Naomie la voix étouffer par un sanglot.

Elle se retourna et alla dans les bras a Remus qui essayait tant bien que mal de la réconforté.

- On ne t'oubliera jamais. dit Lily refoulant ses larmes.

Cristal, elle, était dans les bras de Sirius et ne disait pas un mot.

Vint le moment où ils devaient partirent. A tours de rôle, ils mirent des fleurs sur sa tombe.

Lorsque Sirius prit la main de Cristal pour partir, celle-ci restait de marbre, elle ne bougea même pas d'un centimètre.

- Cristal... Dit Sirius

Cristal regardait fixement la tombe, les lettres gravées... Samyra Potter... Non...

- Cristal, répété Sirius, il faut partir.

Cristal tomba à genoux en sanglot.

- Je suis désolée Sam...

Elle pleurait comme elle n'avait jamais pleuré au paravent.

Lily et Naomie qui avaient entendu l'éclat de voix de leur amie se retournèrent, lorsqu'elles virent que l'ancienne Serpentard fondre en larme, elles accoururent pour la consoler.

Cristal répétait " je suis désolée" entre deux sanglots.

Lily et Naomie se regardèrent interloqué avec l'unique pensée que l'époque de Poudlard était loin, que la vraie vie commençait...

Quelques mois l'enterrement, Naomie était couché dans son lit. Les yeux grands ouverts, elle repensait à la réaction de Cristal lors dans le cimetière. .

Son amie s'en voulait de n'avoir rien pu faire pour protégée Sam. Elle s'en voulait d'être impuissante devant sa mort.

Connaissant Cristal, Naomie doutait qu'elle n'allait pas s'arrêter à l'explication du ministère. Mais que voulait-elle savoir de plus ? Tout était clair ? Sam s'est combattue contre le, ou les, mangemort qui s'était pointé chez elle mais elle n'avait pas été assez forte.

Cristal ne comprenait pas comment ni pourquoi le seigneur des ténèbre en voudrait a Sam. Elle n'avait rien fait d'extraordinaire, elle avait vécue une vie toute a fait normale. Naomie pensait que probablement ses parents avaient fait une chose qui lui avait déplus et il s'était vengé sur leur fille.

- Na', ça va ?

Remus était couché près d'elle, il l'enlaça. Naomie calla sa tête dans le cou de son amoureux.

- Oui, oui. Je n'ai pas sommeil. Répondit-elle

- Je comprends….

Il l'embrassa dans le cou, Na' ferma les yeux.

- Et toi, dit-elle. sa va allez toi ?

La jeune femme se retourna vers son amoureux et le regarda dans les yeux.

- Oui. Ne t'en fais pas.

- C'est la pleine lune demain…..

Remus lui sourit faiblement et l'enlaça. Le couple passa une bonne partie de la nuit à parlé du passé, du présent et du futur, jusqu'à temps que la fatigue s'emparent des d'eux, et il dormirent à point fermé, serrer l'un contre l'autre.

Le soleil se levait lentement, n'ayant pas tirer les rideaux la veille, Sirius reçu un rayon en plein dans la figure qui fit pour effet de le réveiller.

Emergeant lentement de son sommeil, il ouvrit les yeux et regarda a ses coté pour voir si Cristal dormait. A sa grande surprise, elle n'était pas dans là.

Il se leva et tranquillement alla vers le salon. Sa douce était devant le foyer, le regard fixé les braises du feu.

- Cristal ?

Elle ne répondit pas.

- Cristal es-tu allé te coucher ?

- Non.

Sirius soupira et alla s'asseoir près d'elle.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe mon amour?

- C'est impossible.., ça se peut, pas comme ça… j'ai beau essayée de me convaincre… Mais c'est impossible.

- Cristal tu dois faire ton deuil.

La jeune femme hocha la tête négativement, elle regardait toujours le foyer.

- Pas avant de savoir la vérité…

- Le ministère a dit…

- Le ministère on s'en fou !

Elle se leva et fit les cents pas repoussant sa chevelure rouge que Cristal avait négligé ces derniers temps. Sirius se passa une main dans le visage.

- Sam voudrait que tu comprennes que…

- Sam voudrait que l'on sache la vérité.

- La vérité c'est qu'elle est morte, tué par des mangemorts.

Cristal tournait cette phrase sans arrêt dans sa tête, il y avait quelque chose qui clochait, elle ne savait pas quoi, mais elle savait que ce n'était pas tout.

Sirius se leva et alla prendre Cristal par la taille pour ensuite l'embrasser. Celle si se laissa faire.

- Cristal, va te reposée un peu.

- Je…

- Ce n'est pas en étant morte de fatigue que tu vas trouvée la réponse a tes interrogations.

Cristal baissa les yeux.

- Ouais… d'accord…

Lentement, elle alla dans la chambre sous le regard inquiet de Sirius.

- Lily ?

James arriva en courrant dans l'entré de la maison, Lily était sur le point de partir au travail.

- Tu oublies ça…

James lui tendit un dossier important sur lequel elle était supposée travaillé ces derniers jours. Lily les pris.

- oh merci.

James l'embrassa doucement.

- Tu es sure que tu veux recommencer a travaillé? Je crois qu'ils vont comprendre si….

- Non, j'en suis sure, sa va me changer les idées. Et puis… ça fait déjà deux semaines de cela…

Récemment, Lily avait eu une promotion, elle devait enquêter sur les meurtre irrésolu… mais pas ceux dont l'évidence était flagrant… comme celui de Sam

Lily lui sourit tristement et l'embrassa de nouveau avant de partir. James regarda sa petite amie partir, il la trouvait forte de sourire comme elle faisait... Elle essayait de sourire comme avant… Mais il était sur que c'est ce que Sam voudrait de toute façon.

**-----------------**

**tout triste han?!?**

**Veux des reviews!!!!!!!**

**Prochain chap: Lily a une grande nouvelle:)**

**Bonne nuit baille**


	23. Nuit blanche

Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Je suis tellement désoler! Mon projet perso me prend tellement de temps que jai pas le temps de publier! DÉSOLER!

Un grand merci a tout ceux qui me lisent, sa me fait chaud au coeur! A bas Peter hein? hihihiih!

Bonne lecture

---------------------------------------------

**Nuit blanche**

Le temps passa encore, sans qu'ils ne s'en rendent compte, ils avaient tous dix-neuf ans, le mariage de Lily approchait... tout allait si vite…

Il faisait nuit, les étoiles étaient brillantes, l'air était doux, il régnait un silence d'été où tous profitaient de cette soirée.

Remus, a genou dans la terre d'une forêt lointaine, regardait une dernière fois la pleine lune avant de se faire prendre par le loup-garou en lui.

James, Sirius et Peter étaient non loin, et très vite, ils engagèrent un combat avec leur ami. Le lycanthrope hurlait a gorge déployée.

À moins de deux cent kilomètre plus loin, sur le balcon, Naomie entendait le vacarme que cela produisait, frémissante de peur, le teint livide, le regard lointain. Elle ferma les yeux.

Encore une autre pleine lune où elle n'allait pas dormir.

- Na' ?

Lily et Cristal l'avait rejoint, depuis qu'elles avaient quitté Poudlard, les deux amies allaient toujours voir Naomie lors des transformations de Remus.

Mais cette dernière ne bougea pas.

- Na' tu te fais su mal en restant ici. Dit Lily

Naomie ouvrit les yeux et regarda ses amies, elle leur hocha la tête, toujours morte d'inquiétude, et alla s'asseoir au salon. Cristal prit bien soin de fermer la porte pour que le moins de son extérieur ne passe.

- Hé, dit Lily, vous rendez-vous compte que la semaine prochaine nous allons recevoir nos réponses pour savoir si on est accepté dans nos études supérieures ?

- J'avoue que c'est étrange….Approuva Naomie.

Chacune des filles avait une aspiration différente pour l'avenir, mais avant elle devait savoir si elle avait les notes pour pouvoir se diriger dans ce qu'elles voulaient. Cristal voulait devenir auror, Naomie professeur de défense contre les forces du mal et Lily voulait devenir médicomage.

- Dire que Sam voulait devenir cuisinière… se désola Cristal

Naomie et Lily se regardèrent à la fois découragée, à la fois triste.

- Vas-tu finir par arrêter d'y penser ? Dit Lily.

- Il y a quelque chose qui cloche ! Répéta pour la millième fois Cristal.

- Écoute Cristal, tu dois….

- Bon, on arrête d'en parler ! Coupa Naomie.

Après un bref silence, les filles se remirent a reparler du passé. Elles se remémorèrent les nombreuses farces des maraudeurs et vice versa. Elles essayaient de recompter le nombre de retenues que Sirius et James avaient à cause d'elles. Elles se mirent d'accord sur soixante et douze.

Après plusieurs heures de rire, elles bifurquèrent leurs paroles sur l'avenir. Comment elle se voyait dans deux, trois, cinq, dix, vingt ans. Chacune avaient leurs propres rêves, qu'il soit petit où grand…

- Voulez-vous des enfants ? demanda Naomie

Cristal haussa les épaules.

- Si j'en ai, j'en ai. Sinon… ce n'est pas plus grave que ça ! Toi ?

Naomie baissa les yeux.

- J'aurais voulu…

- Tu ne peux pas en avoir. Dit Lily en haussant un sourcil.

Naomie hocha la tête. Pourquoi elle avait posée cette question ?

- Tu es stérile ? Demanda Cristal.

- Mais non….

- Remus est stérile ?

- Non !

Les trois filles rirent.

- Mais pourquoi tu ne peux pas en avoir ? Questionna l'ancienne Serpentard

Pour toute réponse Naomie se leva et se dirigea vers la bibliothèque, elle prit un livre, l'ouvrit à une page et le tendis a ses amies. Les deux filles se penchèrent et purent lire une phrase que Naomie avait surlignée.

_Si l'un des parents est loup-garou, leurs enfants seront nécessairement comme lui. _

Lily et Cristal levèrent les yeux vers Naomie qui referma le livre et alla le serrer.

- Oh…. Dit Cristal mal à l'aise. Désoler.

- Ce n'est pas grave, après tout, si j'enseigne, je vais avoir des tas d'enfants avec moi !

- Mais… Dit Lily. Vous n'avez jamais pensés à adopter ?

Les yeux de Naomie s'illuminèrent.

- Non…. Mais ce n'est pas bête…… murmura-t-elle pour elle-même.

Elle revint s'asseoir près de ses copines. Lily regarda la bibliothèque.

- Tu as combien de livre sur les loups-garous.

Naomie fronça les sourcil et réfléchie, elle fini par hausser les épaules.

- Honnêtement, après le cinquantième, j'ai arrêté de compter.

Les yeux de Cristal s'agrandirent. Mon dieu, elle était folle d'avoir tant de livre sur ce sujet… folle amoureuse oui, mais tout de même….

- Toi Lil' , dit-elle, tu en veux des enfants ?

Le sourire de cette dernière s'agrandit, ses yeux pétillaient de joie.

- Justement…

Elle prit une pause, savourant ce moment.

- Je suis enceinte !

Naomie et Cristal figèrent, les yeux grands ouverts.

- Par Merlin ! S'exclama Cristal

- Tu ne nous fais pas de blague ?

Lily hocha négativement la tête. Ses amies se jetèrent dans ses bras tout en riant.

- C'est vraiment trop génial Lily ! déclara Naomie.

La conversation ne pu aller plus loin car Sirius, James et Peter arrivèrent avec Remus. Elles les aidèrent donc à le déposer dans un lit où sa petite amie s'affaira à le soigner tandis que Lily s'occupa de James et Cristal de Sirius et Peter.

N'ayant pas tout les équipements de Poudlard, les pansements étaient moins solides mais ils empêchaient les plaies de saigner.

Finalement, le soleil se levant, Naomie tira les rideaux de la chambre de Remus ainsi que celle des garçon, les laissant se reposé d'une épuisante nuit.

--------------------------------

**taratataaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa**

**Encore milles fois désoler du retard les zamis! **

**Prochain chapitre: On va savoir comment les filles se sont rencontré...pendant que les garçons essaient de monter un meuble! XD **

**Une review svpppppppppppppppppppppppppppp**

**Bonne nuit -s'endore de someil- (quoi qu'on peut pas s'endormir de réveil XD)**


	24. Méthode Moldue

Salut a tous! Désoler pour mon ÉNORME absence mais j'ai eu beaucoup de choses a faire ces derniers mois! Là, mon projet personnel est déposé, c'est la joie! Je recommence a avoir une vie! ah ha ah!

Bonne lecture, c'est un de mes chapitre préféré :D

**Méthode moldue **

Les jours passèrent, les garçons s'étaient vite remis sur pied, bien sur, Naomie s'occupait de Remus qui, était un peu plus mal en point.

C'était le matin, Lily et James déjeunaient tranquillement à leur domicile, aucun des deux ne parlaient. Écoutant la radio qui annonçait une nouvelle attaque des mangemorts la nuit dernière.

Tout en prenant une bouchée d'œuf bouilli, James regarda sa fiancée, elle picorait son assiette, le regard vide… Elle semblait ailleurs.

-Lily, ça va ?

Sans le regarder, elle hocha positivement la tête.

-Lily… la dernière fois que je t'ai vu ainsi c'était à la fin de l'année… tu m'inquiètes mon amour.

La jeune femme leva les yeux vers James, elle ouvrit la bouche pour parlée, mais la referma aussitôt. Ces yeux s'agrandirent et sans un mot elle se leva et se dirigea vers la salle de bain.

James se leva aussi tôt et alla rejoindre Lily qui revoyait son déjeuner dans les toilettes. Il alla près d'elle.

-Lily… par merlin…

Lily, encore assise, s'adossa sur le mur, elle ferma les yeux.

-Il faut que tu ailles à Ste-Mangouste

-J'y suis allée.

James haussa un sourcil. Voyant qu'elle ne continuait pas de parler, il s'assit a ses côtés.

-Et…. Demanda-t-il.

Lily afficha un immense sourire, toujours les yeux clos.

-Je suis enceinte…

Elle ouvrit les yeux, pour voir la réaction de James, il était figé. Il la regarda, les yeux ronds comme un vif d'Or.

-Qui est le père ?

Lily se plaqua la main dans le visage, souriant. (« Ce James…. » Pensa-t-elle) Elle le regarda, l'air sérieux.

-Peter…

-Qu…QUOI !

-Mais non gros bêta ! Dit elle en riant. C'est toi ! Tu vas être papa !

James prit quelques secondes à réaliser. Puis, il prit Lily dans ses bras et l'embrassa, il était le plus heureux des hommes.

-Je ne vois pas James père… Dit Remus.

Naomie releva la tête de son bouquin, elle venait de dire la nouvelle à son amoureux, sa réaction la surpris.

-Au contraire ! Je suis sur qu'il fera tout pour que l'enfant soit heureux…

Elle lui sourit, il fit de même. Après tout, il avait dit qu'il ne serais sûrement jamais un bon oncle lorsque le frère de Naomie avait eu sa fille l'année dernière… Pourtant selon le père, il se débrouillait a merveille…

Remus haussa les épaules.

-Seul le temps nous le dira….

Quelques rues plus loin, Cristal et Sirius marchaient tranquillement, main dans la main. La jeune femme lui annonça la nouvelle sur Lily. Les yeux de son amoureux s'agrandirent.

-C'est génial ! Lui qui rêvait d'en avoir avec elle !

Cristal haussa un sourcil.

-Vraiment ?

-Oh oui… crois moi !

Les mois passèrent, le ventre de Lily grossissait. Rapidement, les futurs parents surent le sexe de l'enfant. Donc, les autres leur proposèrent de les aider à préparer la venu du bambin.

Ce fut donc une fin de semaine que les trois amies libérèrent une deux chambres d'ami pour en faire une chambre d'enfant alors que les garçons essayaient d'assembler un berceau. Lily avait insistée pour que tout soit fait à la manière des moldues… aucune magie !

Peter, Sirius, Remus et James regardaient le monde d'emplis sans rien n'y comprendre. L'une des langues étant l'Allemand et l'autre une mauvaise traduction en anglais, ils devaient donc improvisés…

Naomie, Cristal et Lily, regardaient la chambre nouvellement vide et commencèrent à peindre. Alors que Naomie était déjà perché sur un escabeau à enduire le plafond d'une couleur bleuâtre, Lily expliquait à Cristal le principe de peindre sans magie.

-Hé les filles, dit Naomie, vous rendez-vous compte que la dernière fois que j'ai peint une chambre c'est durant l'été avant notre septième et que mes parents m'avaient donné ma maison.

-Tu l'as peint seule ? S'étonna Lily

Naomie haussa les épaules.

-Oui.

-Pourquoi ne nous as-tu pas demandé de t'aider ?

Naomie regarda Lily en riant.

-Je te rappelle que je ne te parlais plus..

Lily partit à rire, ainsi que Cristal. Cet épisode était tellement loin… c'est a peine si elles se souvenait pourquoi elles s'étaient disputés.

-C'est vrai…

-J'ai l'impression que Poudlard, ça fait des décennies que je n'y suis pas mis le pied. Dit Cristal en trempant son pinceau dans la peinture.

-J'ai la même impression, avoua Naomie.

-Moi, dit Lily, je me souviendrais toujours comment nous sommes devenues amies…

Les deux autres filles sourirent, l'air nostalgique.

-J'ai rencontré Sam dans le train…. Commença Naomie.

_Le Poudlard Express venait de s'immobiliser. Naomie et Sam sortirent, laissant passé les plus vieux avant elles. Lorsqu'une grosse voix les appela les premières années, sans attendre, les filles s'y rendirent. _

_Après avoir été dans les bateaux, toutes les premières se retrouvèrent en avant des grandes portes de la Grande Salle où Mc Gonnagal leur avait expliqué la cérémonie de répartition. Sam s'était retournée vers Naomie. _

_-Tu espères être à quelle maison ?_

_Griffondor, toute ma famille y a été… Quoi que Serdaigle serait une bonne maison… Je ne sais pas… tant que ne soit pas a -Serpentard ! Et toi ?_

_-Moi aussi. _

Remus et Peter regardaient les pièces détachées du berceau, en se grattant la tête alors que James et Sirius essayait de comprendre comment le tourne vis.

-Hé ! j'ai peut-être trouvée ! S'exclama Remus.

Il pointa une grande planche de bois.

-C'est sûrement la base….

Les garçons approuvèrent et se mirent au travail.

_Naomie aperçu non loin d'elle, une jeune fille qui semblait à la fois émerveillée par ce qu'elle voyait, à la fois incompréhensive face à ce tout nouveau monde. _

_« Sûrement une enfant de moldu » Pensa Naomie. _

_Elle se dirigea vers elle en compagnie de Sam._

_-Bonjour ! Dit Sam à la jeune inconnue. _

_La jeune fille se retourna et leurs sourit. _

_-Salut ! C'est merveilleux n'est-ce pas ! C'est vraiment magique… J'en reviens tellement pas… Tout es… wouah ! Saviez-vous qu'il existait une école de magie avant de recevoir votre lettre ? _

_Sam et Naomie approuvèrent, amusée de voir les yeux illuminés de la jeune femme. Cette dernière se présenta. Elle se nommait Lily Evans… La conversation ne pu aller plus loin, les portes de la Grande Salle s'ouvrir. _

-Où vont les vis ? Questionna James

-Ici… Dit Sirius en pointant un petit trou pré percé.

-Comment sais-tu ça.

En regardant le mode d'emplois mal traduit il lit à haute voix.

« Mettre le vise dans le dedans de la trou avec un tourne vis la visé dans l'intérieur»

_Naomie fut la première à passer sous le choixpeau magique, a son grand bonheur elle fut envoyée à Griffondor, tout comme Sam et Lily. _

_-Cristal Malfoy._

_Sam et Naomie se regardèrent. _

_-Les jumeaux Malfoy sont dans notre année ? S'étonna Naomie._

_-Oui,j'en ai bien peur…_

-Naomie était toujours perché sur son escabeau, alors que Lily peignait au rouleau le mur. Cristal s'attaquait à la porte.

Cette dernière prenait tellement son temps pour s'appliqué qu'il y avait seulement ses mains de tachées… contrairement aux filles qui avaient même les cheveux couvert de peinture….

-Cristal… Il faudra mettre une seconde couche de peinture, expliqua Lily, tu n'est pas obliger de t'appliquer pour l'instant….

Cristal se retourna. Naomie avait le trois quart du plafond de peint et Lily avait fait trois murs sur quatre… Elle… elle n'avait pas encore fini la porte…

- Bah quoi…

_Les deux filles regardèrent la jeune fille qui venait d'être envoyé à Serpentard. (« étonnant » pensa Sam) _

_-Lucius Malfoy._

_Sam et Naomie se regardèrent a nouveaux, Lily arqua un sourcil, confuse. _

_-Pourquoi les craignez-vous ? Questionna-t-elle _

_Sam expliqua patiemment à Lily que les Malfoy étaient la famille la plus malveillante des sang pur, et la plus craint. _

_Le reste de la soirée se passa sans encombre, Les trois filles allèrent dans la salle commune où elles eurent un dortoir. À leur grand bonheur, elles étaient ensemble ! _

-C'est normal qu'il nous reste des morceaux de berceau ? Questionna Peter avec deux bouts de bois dans les mains.

-J'en doute…Dit James

-Au fait, pourquoi on le fait pas par magie, Lily n'en saura rien…

-Oh… elle va le savoir…

Les quatre garçons soupirèrent alors que Remus lisait le mode d'emplois qui disait.

« Elever le pellicule de la plastique avant de constructionner le berceau. »

_Le reste de l'année fut ce qu'il y a de plus ordinaire. _

_Lily, qui eu rapidement la quotte avec les garçons, avait détesté James dès le premier regard. Naomie était toujours aussi timide et Sam restait neutre face aux insultes du nouveau groupe de garçon qui devenait populaire… les maraudeurs… _

-On y va pour la seconde couche ! Dit Lily en tapant dans les mains.

Les filles se remirent au travail. Lily pensait au petit garçon qu'elle attendait… Il allait avoir la plus belle des chambres….

-J'espère que ça marche bien pour les garçons… Dit Cristal.

-Oh... ils vont se débrouiller…. Assura Lily… Enfin… j'espère….

Les trois filles éclatèrent de rire.

_Plus les examens approchaient, plus on voyait Naomie étudiée. Chez elle, elle avait de la pression pour être la meilleur de son année… Mais pour l'instant les maraudeurs la surpassaient… Sauf en défense contre les forces du mal._

_Un soir où elle étudiait avec Sam dans la Grande Salle. Sirius avait décida de prendre les notes de cours de la jeune fille pour en faire une farce. Après tout, c'était connu, elle était timide, elle ne réagirait pas._

_Donc, comme prévu, il lui chipa ses parchemins et, comme prévu, Naomie ne fit que baisser les yeux. _

-Je crois qu'on l'a eu ! Dit James en regardant le berceau.

-Il y a quelque chose qui cloche… Dit Remus. Mais je ne sais pas quoi….

Sirius se gratta la tête.

-Pourquoi il reste tant de vis…Demanda-t-il

Peter haussa les épaules.

_-Hé Black, rend lui ses feuilles._

_Une jeune fille aux cheveux noir alla a la rencontre du maraudeur. _

_-Mêle toi de ce qui te regarde Malfoy, ce n'est pas de tes affaires ! _

_-Et encore moins des tiennes._

_Black la nargua du regard._

_-Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? M'envoyer ton frère pour qu'il me tape dessus ? ohhhh ! J'ai peur._

_La jeune femme empoigna Sirius par le collet._

_-Je sais taper toute seule ! Lui assura-t-elle avant de lui donner un coup de poing sur la joue._

_Sous l'effet de la surprise, il laissa tomber les parchemins, il se libéra de l'emprise de la jeune femme et partit et disant._

_-Tu vas me le payer Malfoy ! _

_Cette dernière leva les yeux au ciel, ramassa les parchemins qui étaient au sol et les redonna à Naomie qui la remercia._

_S'il continue à t'embêter, tu m'appelleras._

_Elle partit sous le regard interloqué de Sam et de Naomie. _

-Merde… Il faut tout recommencer ! Découragea Peter

Les garçons avaient fait un essai, il avait placé un livre dans le berceau pour voir s'il était solide et il s'était écroulé…

- Cette fois, dit James, je crois que l'on va mettre toutes les vis.

_L'année suivante, les filles se retrouvèrent. Durant l'été elles ne s'avaient pas vu, seulement écrit. _

_Durant une classe de botanique, Naomie remarqua que la jeune femme qui l'avait défendue était dans sa classe…_

_« C'est la sœur de Lucius ! » s'étonna-t-elle _

_Alors qu'il fallait se mettre en équipe de deux, elle laissa Lily et Sam se mettre ensemble et alla a la rencontre de la jeune femme. _

La peinture était enfin finie, les filles regardaient leur travail, l'air satisfaites, toujours avec les pinceaux dans les mains.

-En plus je suis la moins tachée ! dit fièrement Cristal

« Je me suis trop appliquée je crois… » Pensa-t-elle en regarda les deux filles couverte de peinture

À cette dernière remarque, Lily et Naomie se regardèrent en souriant et essuyèrent leur pinceau…sur l'ancienne Serpentard.

_-Es-tu seule ? Demanda Naomie._

_Cristal regarda de chaque coté d'elle pour s'assuré que c'était à elle qu'elle parlait et lui répondit positivement à la question._

_-Veux-tu être avec moi ?_

_Étonnée, la Serpentard accepta._

_-Ton nom c'est Cristal Malfoy n'est-ce pas ?_

_-Oui… Malheureusement…._

_Naomie sourit faiblement et commença a parler avec Cristal. Les deux filles discutèrent et eurent beaucoup de plaisir à essayer d'attraper les Botrucs sous le regard dégoûtée de Lucius. _

Les filles allèrent rejoindre les garçons qui travaillaient comme des fou pour faire le berceau. Lily éclata de rire en les voyant.

_Plus tard, dans la semaine, Naomie présenta Cristal à Lily et Sam. Très vite… Cristal devint leurs amies... et tout comme les autres… elle détestaient les maraudeurs…surtout Black…_

-Pourquoi tu rie Lily ? demanda James

-Vous auriez pu le monté magiquement…..

Les quatre garçons se regardèrent découragés alors que les filles éclatèrent de rire.

**Taratatataaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa**

**qu'est-ce que vous en dites? Reviewwww pleze!**

**-xxx-**

**Siria**

**prochain chapitre: Cristal demande quelque chose a Lily :P**


	25. Préparatif

Pouahah! C'est malade! Mes amies viennent de partir (on venait de parler d'une autre fic qu'on va faire prochainement... a voir!) et j'ai eu un bosst d'inspiration pour Année Maraudeuse. Résultat: un chapitre en une demie-heure! hihhih! C'est moins long d'attente que le dernier chapitre hein!

Bonne lecture!

Siria

**Préparatifs **

L'épisode du berceau fut bien rit par les filles mais les garçons furent bien découragés par cet évènement. Les semaines passèrent et bientôt, la date pour le mariage de Lily fut décider : dans trois semaines. Les invitations furent aussitôt envoyées et les filles commencèrent les préparatifs.

Cet après-midi là, les filles avaient prévu de trouver la robe de rêve pour Lily, quitte a faire toute les boutiques de Londres. Lily et Cristal étaient en route pour aller chercher leur amie qui était en retard de près d'une heure.

Naomie, sur la table, était endormie sur ses cahiers d'étude. Remus n'avait pas pu la réveiller car la pleine lune venait de passer et il n'avait pas la force de marcher, encore moins de crier. Naomie, elle, était morte de fatigue. Étant donné que Remus n'avait toujours pas trouver de travail, elle devait continuer à travailler presque a temps plein pour pouvoir payé la nourriture et toute ces choses-là. Ses collègues de travails savaient qu'elle devait travailler pour continuer à garder sa maison, alors lorsqu'elles devaient s'absenter, elles demandaient à Naomie de les remplacer. Cette dernière ne refusait jamais. Elle travaillait parfois le double d'heure d'une semaine régulière et lorsqu'elle ne travaillait pas, elle était plongée dans ses livres pour pouvoir devenir professeur.

Ce fut donc en sursaut que Naomie se réveilla, on cognait bruyamment à la porte. A moitié endormie, elle se leva et alla répondre. Lily et Cristal étaient devant la porte, souriante plus que jamais.

-Tu nous as oublier ? demanda Cristal

-Oh ! S'exclama Naomie. Je suis désolé, j'ai dû m'assoupir

Alors que Lily et Cristal entraient dans la maison, elles se regardèrent, un peu mal à l'aise. Elles étaient au courant du train de vie que menait Naomie, Cristal lui avait même proposé de l'aider financièrement, mais la jeune fille avait refusé, ne voulant pas être dépendante des revenus de Cristal.

- Ce n'est pas grave, alors, tu viens ? Demanda Cristal

Elles entendirent soudainement Remus tousser bruyamment, la dernière nuit avait été rude.

- Bah, Remus est assez malade, vaut mieux que je reste m'occuper de lui ! Dit Naomie un peu mal.

- Ohhh ! Na ! Supplia Lily. Tu sais qu'on as toujours rêvé de magasiner nos robes ensemble !

- Mais…

- Il n'y a pas de « mais » qui tiennent ! Coupa Cristal. Remus pourra s'en sortir même si tu pars un après-midi, il le faisait avant de te rencontrer !

- Mais…

- Elles ont raison. Fit une voix derrière elles.

Les trois filles se retournèrent et virent Remus, penaud, se tenant sur le mur pour ne pas tomber. Il alla prendre Naomie dans ses bras, cette dernière se mordit la lèvre.

- Mais… Dit Naomie. Remus dit leurs !

- Vas-y, sa va te faire du bien. Va relaxer, tu le mérites. Si tu veux, je peux appeler les gars pour qu'il passe à la maison…. Allez Na… va t'amuser un peu. Murmura le loup-garou à sa petite amie avant de l'embrasser doucement dans le cou.

Elle regarda son amoureux puis sourit. Elle l'embrassa doucement puis se tourna vers ses amies.

- Bon, ça va, je viens ! déclara-t-elle tandis que les filles jubilaient.

Après s'être assuré que Remus allait bien aller, les filles quittèrent la maison en direction des boutiques. Lily et Cristal regardèrent Naomie, un peu inquiètes. En un mois, elle avait maigrit énormément, de grosse cernes commençaient à se dessiner sous ses yeux et elle avait perdu l'éclat de fougue qui brillait dans ses yeux. Cristal se promit alors qu'elle devait faire quelque chose pour que Remus se trouve un emploi, pour qu'elle puisse respirer.

Elle arrivèrent finalement aux chemins de traverses et commencèrent à faire le tours des boutiques. Alors que Lily essayait sa cinquantième robe de la journée, Cristal et Naomie cherchèrent d'autres robes dans le magasin de M Bonhamour –prêt a porté pour futur marié-. La future marié sortit de la salle s'essayage et regarda ses amies qui, après un bref regard lui dirent en cœur :

- non !

Lily soupira et alla se rhabiller. Elle alla ensuite rejoindre ses amies qui l'attendaient à l'extérieur de la boutique. Elle entrèrent dans le magasin de Mme Guipure et commencèrent à faire le tour des robes. C'est alors que Lily s'écria.

- Les filles !

Cristal et Naomie se retournèrent vers la future maman, surprise.

- Tu as trouvé la robe de tes rêves ? demanda Cristal amusée par la réaction de Lily.

- Non… mais regarder ça !

Elle leurs montra deux magnifiques robes.

L'une d'elle était d'un rose assez sombre dont les contours, en dentelles, étaient noirs. Le buste de la robe était en corset et la robe s'agrandissait vers le bas, sans pourtant avoir un style princesse, réservé à la mariée. La seconde robe était noir avec un immense ruban rose qui s'attachait à la taille et qui avait la même forme que la première robes.

La future mariée regarda ses amies avec un immense sourire qui voulaient dire « vous porter ça ! » Cristal essaya donc la robe noir et Naomie la robe rose, Lily cria de joie en les voyant. Amusée par la réaction de Lily, les deux filles achetèrent les robes, puis se remirent à la quête de la robe de la rouquine.

Alors qu'elles quittaient le sixième magasin, Cristal commençait à en avoir marre. Elle se dit que Sirius avait raison en disant qu'elle n'était pas une fille… Elle n'aimait pas particulièrement faire les boutiques toute la journée. Alors elles passèrent devant une boutique qui venait d'ouvrir récemment. Lorsqu'elle vit la robe qui était affiché dans la vitrine, le sourire de l'ancienne serpentard s'agrandit.

- Les filles, venez ici ! s'exclama-t-elle

Les yeux de Lily s'agrandirent et sans qu'elle ne dise un mot, elle entra dans la boutique. Elle essaya la robe et lorsqu'elle sortit pour le montrer a ses amies, ces dernières approuvèrent sur le champ le choix de la robe. Heureuse d'avoir trouver, les amies décidèrent d'aller boire quelque chose avant de retourné rejoindre leurs amoureux.

- A la futur madame Potter ! dit Naomie en levant son verre.

Elles trinquèrent donc a la santé de Lily, puis Cristal regarda la rouquine en se tortillant les mains.

- Liillllyyyyy ? lira-t-elle

- Quoi ? demanda la concernée, un peu inquiète de ce que Cristal allait demander

- Je peux te demander quelque chose ?

Pendant ce temps, chez Naomie et Remus, Sirius et James parlèrent de ce que le loup-garou appela « l'achat-coup-de-tête-de-Sirius ».

- Elle va finir par le savoir Patmol

- Je sais… aye !

- Oui aie !

Il soupira tandis que James rit en s'imaginant la tête que la petite amie de son amie ferait en apprenant cette nouvelle.

- Bleu ? dit Lily surprise.

- Bah quoi… Dit Cristal en haussant les épaules.

- C'est…

- Original. Compléta Naomie

- Allez ! C'est la dernière fois !

Lily soupira.

- Ça ne me dérange pas… mais pourquoi tu me l'as demandé ?

- Bah… on sait jamais… au cas… c'est TON mariage après tout !

Lily sourit, n'arrivant pas à croire que dans trois semaines… elle serait Lily Potter

**taratataaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa**

**Voila les n'amis! Un autre chapitre! z'avez aimer? Dites le moi! Sa prend pas de temps et sa fait chaud au coeur! **

** Prochain chapitre? Crise de larme et MARIAGE:D**

**Bon dégelage de pied Oo...**


	26. Monsieur et Madame Potter

Hey! Hey! Bah voila un chapitre que bien du monde attendait:) Notre petite Lily se marie enfin les z'amis!

Bonne lecture!

Siria

**Monsieur et Madame Potter**

Trois semaines s'écoulèrent sans anicroche sinon l'épisode du lait entre Lily et James. Un matin, Lily avait crié après James car il n'y avait plus de lait dans le réfrigérateur. Ce dernier, troublé, alla en chercher et quand il revint, Lily lui sauta dans les bras en pleurs et en lui disait qu'elle l'aimait. Les filles rassurèrent le futur père que c'était un des symptômes d'une femme enceinte. Un autre avait été de manger de la crème glacée avec des biscuits soda…

Naomie se préparait pour le mariage de Lily qui allait se faire dans une douzaine d'heure. Remus n'était pas présent pour le moment (mais il promit à Lily et James d'assisté à leur grand jour) car Cristal lui avait trouvé un emploi. Elle avait réussi a faire croire au ministère qu'elle était déborder et qu'elle avait besoin d'un assistant, le ministère lui accorda alors ce droit. Dès qu'elle eu la nouvelle, elle annonça à Remus qu'il était engagé. Certes, il est vrai que Cristal était déborder, mais il n'avait pas grand-chose a faire sinon corrigé les fautes des rapports de sa nouvelle patronne. Il raconta à Naomie que Cristal travaillait, sans l'accord du ministère, sur le cas du meurtre à Sam. L'ancienne serpentard était encore convaincu que ce ne pouvait être comme les autres attaques de mangemort et elle s'entêtait à trouver un coupable. Remus, lui, ne pouvait qu'essayer de l'aider.

Donc, Naomie se préparait à sortir, car Lily avait réservé un rendez-vous dans chez la coiffeuse pour elle et Cristal sans leurs consentement, quand on frappa à sa porte. Elle alla ouvrir et ses parents ainsi que sa sœur, son frère et sa nièce, Cho, d'à peine six mois entrèrent dans la maison.

- Naomie, il faut qu'on parle. Dit gravement son père.

Intriguée, la jeune fille les invita au salon.

Un peu plus loin, chez Sirius et Cristal, l'ancien serpentard réveillait doucement sa bien-aimée.

- Allez ma Cristal… il est huit heure…

Cristal grommela qu'il était encore tôt mais daigna tout de même à ouvrir les yeux quand Sirius alla l'embrasser pour la réveiller. Elle s'étira longuement et s'assit dans le lit alors que Sirius alla chercher ses lèvres avec passion. La jeune fille répondit volontiers au baiser, mais après le regarda en haussa un sourcil.

- Bon, qu'est-ce que tu veux ? demanda-t-elle

- Je n'ai pas le droit de t'embrasser même si je ne veut rien ? demanda Sirius en allant de nouveau chercher ses lèvres.

Cristal rit doucement

- Tu ne m'embrasse pas comme sa quand tu n'as rien a me demander….

Sirius prit une mine outrée et soupira.

- Bon, t'a gagné.

Il eu un long moment de silence, Sirius hésita a parler, craignant la réaction de sa douce. Cristal le regarda avec un air qui voulait dire « allez ! Qu'est-ce que t'attend ! »

- Hum… oui bon… alors écoute, sois pas fâché…

Cristal figea.

- qu'est-ce que tu as fais ?

- Une bourde ! Dit Sirius en soupirant.

- Quoi comme bourde ?

- Hum… bon j'ai réussi a te le cacher durant deux semaines mais bon… heum… va voir dehors.

Intriguée, Cristal sortit dehors, toujours en pyjama. Elle vit alors dans l'entrée de la maison une grande moto neuve qui brillait sous les rayons du soleil. Elle se tourna alors vers Sirius qui était à l'entré, attendant de se faire crier des noms. Effectivement, Cristal cria.

- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH ! Une moto ! C'EST GÉNIAL !

Elle se rua au cou de Sirius et alla l'embrasser amoureusement. Ce dernier, surpris, répondit au baiser de Cristal en se disant qu'il était le plus chanceux des hommes d'avoir une fille aussi imprévisible qu'elle…

Une fois les émotions passées et s'être habiller. Cristal partit donc chercher Naomie pour leur rendez-vous. Elle frappa à la porte et entra, comme à son habitude, mais lorsqu'elle s'en allait au salon, elle entendit un éclat de voix. Elle figea donc et écouta.

- Tu le savais ! Tu le savais et tu ne nous as rien dis ! S'exclama la sœur de Naomie

- Ce n'était pas de vos affaires de savoir ça ! S'écria Naomie.

Cristal remarqua que la voix de son amie tremblait, comme si elle était sur le point de pleurer.

- Oui, c'est de nos affaires. Tu es notre fille ! Dit calmement sa mère

- Je suis majeure ! Je peux faire ce que je veux.

- Tu restes quand même notre fille et …

- Tu le sais depuis quand ? coupa son père

Il eu un silence, Cristal réalisa de quoi ils parlaient… oh non…

- Depuis ma septième année… je l'ai su avant que l'on se fréquente

- TU SAVAIS QUE S'ÉTAIT UN LOUP-GAROU ET TU AS ACCEPTÉ DE LE FRÉQUENTER ! Hurla son père

- OUI ! S'écria Naomie. Oui ! Et savez vous pourquoi ? Parce que c'est un garçoin génial ! Il est drôle, sérieux, intelligent et qu'a chaque fois que je le vois, je sens mes jambes devenir molles. C'est l'homme de mes rêves…je me fiche de ce qu'il peut devenir une fois par mois ! Les autres journées, les autres soirs, il est un humain et je l'aime !

Cristal se mordit la lèvre, mal à l'aise. Lily et elle s'étaient déjà dit ce que les parents de Naomie pensaient. Il était vrai qu'elle courait un grand risque de fréquenter un loup-garou… d'entendre ainsi parler Naomie fit voir à Cristal combien Naomie voyait tout de suite ce que Remus pouvait être au-delà de ses transformation… ce qui avait prit du temps aux autres filles…

- Naomie… soupira son frère

- Je ne veux même pas savoir ce que vous penser ! Je vais continuer à l'aimer, quoi que vous me disiez ! Maintenant, restez ici ou partez si sa vous chante, moi je dois partir, Cristal doit m'attendre, je vous rappelle qu'une de mes meilleures amies se marie aujourd'hui !

Sur ce, Cristal entendit des pas venant en sa direction, elle ne savait pas comment réagir mais lorsqu'elle vit Naomie, cette dernière lui fit un sourire qui lui demandait pardon de ce qu'elle avait entendu. Puis elle quitta la maison, Cristal la suivit, en silence. Une fois à l'extérieur, Naomie éclata en sanglot, son amie, un peu mal, ne sut quoi faire et lui mit une main sur l'épaule pour la réconforter.

- Oui, je le veux !

James alla embrasser doucement Lily tandis que les gens dans la salle applaudissaient. Il était près de neuf heures du soir lorsque Lily cessa de s'appeler Evans pour s'appeler Potter ; elle venait de se marier à l'homme le plus merveilleux du monde.

La cérémonie avait été sans soucis. Au début, Cristal faillit faire une crise cardiaque aux garçons, car ses cheveux avaient de nouveau changé de couleur. Ils étaient… bleus ! Cela fit bien rire Lily lorsque, un peu avant de faire son entré, Cristal lui mima l'expression des garçon. Grâce à cela, elle réussit à se détendre. Elle fut contente d'avoir accepté que Cristal puisse changer ses cheveux…

James fit sortir de sa rêverie alors qu'il la soulevait de terre et la faisait tournoyé dans les airs, Lily se rendit compte de la chance qu'elle avait. Elle venait d'unir sa vie avec l'homme de sa vie et, en plus, tous ses amis étaient là. Remus, Sirius et Peter étaient près des parents de la nouvelle épouse. Naomie et Cristal étaient à l'endroit des demoiselles d'honneurs, les yeux brillant de larmes de joie. James la serra dans ses bras et elle pu sentir une vague d'amour lui transpercé la poitrine.

- Tu es la plus magnifique de tous… murmura James avant de s'emparer de nouveau de ses lèvres.

Il était vrai que Lily n'avait jamais été aussi belle de toute sa vie. En plus d'une coiffure haute avec de magnifiques broches en argent et du collier que Cristal lui avait donné pour leur bal de Noël à Poudlard, Lily avait une robe tout a fait magnifique. Elle était sans bretelle, serrer au buste mais gigantesque pour ce qui est du bas. La couleur était d'une blancheur de neige, surmontée de petit motif brodé en noir.

Après être aller voir ses parents, Lily alla serrer la main de ces beaux-parents. Ils parlèrent longuement et durant tout le temps, les nouveaux mariés se tenaient par la main, plus amoureux que jamais.

Une fois la discussion finie, Cristal et Naomie se ruèrent dans les bras de leur amie. Tandis que Sirius et Remus allèrent féliciter James.

- Lily ! s'exclama Naomie. Te rends-tu compte ? Tu viens de te marier ! Avec James Potter

Lily, qui avait déjà le sourire fendu jusqu'aux oreilles, rit de bon cœur.

- J'avoue que si on m'aurait dit ça quand nous étions à Poudlard, je n'y aurais pas cru.

La soirée fut des plus merveilleuse selon Lily. Après une multitudes séance de photographies, le lancer du bouquet (que Cristal attrapa et assura a Sirius qu'elle ne voulait pas se marier) un groupe de musique vint jouer et tous les inviter, ou presque, dansaient. En effet, James dansait avec Lily et Remus avait emmené Naomie. Sirius, lui, regarda Cristal qui restait assise.

- Tu veux toujours pas danser ? demanda-t-il

- Nah ! Dit-elle en le regardant

- Je t'adore toi ! Dit-il en allant l'embrasser amoureusement.

Cristal rit doucement et regarda Lily danser collé contre James alors qu'un morceau de musique au tempo lent venait de commencer. Elle n'en revenait pas comment cette fille avait changer depuis qu'elle la connaissait… Elle se souvenait de la Lily pleine de fureur juste au seul regard sur James… et maintenant les voilà unis l'un à l'autre…Ce mariage allait sûrement changer sa vie… et le petit être dans son ventre aussi.

Elle regarda Naomie, qui venait d'embrasser avec passion son amoureux et se dit qu'elle aussi avait changé. Elle se rappelait encore de la petite fille trop timide pour s'imposer et maintenant la voila qui s'affirmait plus que jamais devant ses parents.

« Dommage que Sam n'ait pas vu ça… » Pensa-t-elle.

Ses yeux s'assombrirent aussitôt. Sirius vint l'embrasser dans le cou.

- Cesse de penser à elle et profite de ta soirée ! lui dit-il doucement

- Comment tu sais que je pense à elle ? S'étonna Cristal

- Tes yeux parlent mon amour.

Cristal se dit que cet homme la connaissait trop puis regarda de nouveau Lily qui riait alors que James la faisait tournoyé. Sirius avait raison… vaut mieux profité de la soirée.

Le rythme de la musique devenait plus festif. Naomie et Lily se regardèrent d'un œil malicieux, elles se dirigèrent donc vers Cristal et l'emmenèrent sur la piste de danse. Un peu troublé, Cristal dû danser avec ses amies pour leur faire plaisir alors que Sirius s'écroulait de rire…

**Pouahah!**

**Cristal qui dance! Oh my my que je pairais cher pour voir ça! Une review plz! Sa fait chaud au coeur et sa me fait poster plus vite:)**

**Prochain chapitre: On comprend ENFIN pourquoi Sirius et Cristal ont commencer a se fréquenter!**

**Bon moment de la journée!**


	27. Le retour de Sniffle

Salut ma gang de moustique gelé!

Un autre petit chapitre:D Merci a tous ceux qui me review, sa fait chaud au coeur! Je vous aiiiimeuh!

Bonne lecture

Siria

**Le retour de sniffle **

La soirée se fini assez tard et les nouveaux mariés partirent pour leur nuit de noce dans les tropiques, tandis que leurs amis étaient retourner dans leurs demeures.

Un peu fatiguée, Naomie et Remus entrèrent chez eux. Ne prenant même pas la peine d'enlever sa robe, la jeune femme se laissa tomber sur le lit, les bras en croix et soupira doucement. Son amoureux la regarda en riant légèrement. Il alla vers elle, se pencha et alla chercher ses lèvres.

- Tu sais, tu vas mieux dormir si tu enlèves ta robe. Murmura le loup-garou.

Naomie, les yeux fermés, hocha positivement la tête mais ne fit aucun mouvement. Remus alla donc l'embrasser doucement dans le cou, question de la faire réagir un peu. Un long sourire vint se dessiner sur les lèvres de la jeune fille. Le couple se dit alors qu'une nuit d'amour n'était pas seulement réservée aux mariés…

Du côté de Sirius et Cristal, les amoureux firent un détour au cimetière sous l'insistance de la jeune fille. Lorsque que cette dernière arriva devant la tombe de Sam elle eu le cœur gros… Sam n'aura jamais vu le mariage de Lily... Sirius se dit qu'il valait mieux attendre plus loin et de laisser sa douce seule un moment.

- Salut Sam… murmura Cristal qui s'agenouillait devant la tombe.

Elle prit un grand respire et regarda le monument funèbre de son amie. Elle n'arrivait pas à parler. Cela lui prit près de cinq minutes avant de pouvoir de nouveau ouvrir la bouche. Tout se bousculaient dans la tête de Cristal... Tant de questionnement, tant de réponse non trouvé…

- Sam, je suis tellement désolée. Tu as manquée quelque chose de merveilleux.

Elle aurait voulu lui dire plus mais pour l'instant elle en était incapable. Elle déposa donc les fleurs de Lily sur la tombe de son amie et lui murmurant :

- je vais revenir… t'inquiète pas.

Sur se, elle se retourna et marcha vers Sirius. Ce dernier ne trouva rien d'intelligent a dire alors il cru bon ne pas parler. Il lui prit tout de même la main, pour lui montrer qu'il serait toujours là pour elle…

Le lendemain, Remus et Naomie se rendirent chez leurs amis. C'était la fin de semaine et, pour une fois, personne ne travaillait. En effet, au ministère les fins de semaines équivalaient congé et depuis que Remus avait son emploi, Naomie n'avait plus à travailler aussi souvent. Bien qu'elle paraissait encore fatiguée, elle semblait reprendre tranquillement son énergie.

Assis à la table, Sirius et Remus riaient de Cristal qui sautait comme un enfant qui venait de recevoir ses premiers balais. Elle était en train de montrer la nouvelle acquisition que son amoureux venait de faire.

- une moto ! Dit Cristal en sautillant

Naomie éclata de rire en voyant Cristal qui semblait aux anges.

- Hé bien Sniffle, tu t'es surpassé !

La jeune fille appelait ainsi l'ancien griffondor pour le taquiner. Ce dernier lui fit une grimace alors que Cristal figea soudainement.

- Comment tu l'as appelé ? Demanda-t-elle

- Sniffle… Dit Naomie en haussant les épaules

Cristal se retourna d'un mouvement très sec et regarda Sirius qui ne savait pas trop comment réagir.

- QUOI ! S'écria-t-elle. C'était TOI !

Suite à la réaction de son amie, Naomie se cacha derrière ses mains. Elle était sure que Sirius avait fini par le dire à sa petite amie. A croire que non.

Cristal bouillait intérieurement. C'était pour ça qu'il agissait bizarrement, qu'il savait tout sur elle. Elle serra les dents et les poings. Pendant tout ce temps, il lui avait menti. Naomie devait être au courant depuis longtemps ! Elle avait appelé le chien Sniffle lors de sa septième année. Ne sachant plus ou donner de la tête, elle décida de tourner le dos et de partir en direction de la rue, histoire de se remettre les idées en place.

- Cristal ! appela Sirius en se levant.

- Non Sirius… dit calmement Naomie. Ne dit rien le premier, sinon elle t'écorche.

Songeant que Naomie devait bien connaître sa petite amie sous cet angle, il préféra l'écouter, il se rassit et se frappa la tête sur la table alors que Remus lui donna une petite tape amicale sur l'épaule, un peu mal a l'aise. Lorsque le loup-garou regarda sa petite amie, elle avait disparu… Sûrement était-elle aller voir Cristal.

Les mains dans les poches, Cristal regardait rue. Elle avait senti Naomie venir a ses coté mais ne dit pas un mot, ne la regarda même pas La jeune fille était totalement perdue dans ses pensée.

L'histoire d'amour entre Sirius et elle était un mystère aux yeux de bien des gens. Après tout, avant l'été entre leur 6e et 7e année, ces ils se détestaient, ils ne pouvaient pas se voir sans se narguer. Puis la chicane entre les filles et les maraudeurs survint.

Laisser à elle seule toute l'été, Cristal déprimait chez elle. Elle ne voulait plus écrire a ses amies car elle avait peur que l'une insulte l'autre et vise versa. Elle restait donc sans nouvelle de ses amies et coincé pendant deux mois avec son jumeau et ses parents insupportable qui lui disaient qu'elle devait se tenir comme les Malfoy et nia nia nia… Pfff ! Pour elle, tout cela était pathétique et totalement ridicule.

Comme à l'habitude, ses parents donnaient une grande réception lors de sa fête et celle de Lucius. Comme d'habitude, elle n'y assistait pas. Couché sur son lit, elle regardait les présents que ses amies lui avaient envoyés et c'est alors qu'elle entendit une conversation s'élever.

Et voila que mon imbécile de fils, Sirius, à décider de quitter la maison ! Disait la voix de Mme Black. Moi je dis bon débarras ! Il était une nuisance pour l'image de notre famille.

Soudainement, Sirius remonta dans l'estime de Cristal. Il avait eu l'audace de partir de sa famille qu'il, elle le savait, détestait tant. Elle lui écrit donc un parchemin bref et court « Bien joué Black »

Sirius lui avait alors répondu en lui demandant pourquoi elle ne faisait pas pareil. La jeune fille ne su pas quoi répondre. Elle lui répondit alors en lui demandant pourquoi LUI il avait fait ça.

Leurs échanges se firent donc ainsi durant tout l'été. Cristal lui avoua donc qu'elle en avait marre de la dispute entre Lily et Naomie, que maintenant elle était blonde, qu'elle voulait égorger son frère, qu'elle ne serait jamais une mangemort, que sa vie n'était rien et qu'elle restait dans le monde des vivants seulement à cause de ses amies, que la seule chose amusante était de lui écrire et de le lire… Sirius, lui, à son tour commença se confier. Il lui parlait de sa chicane avec James qui n'était toujours par arranger, de ses soucis avec sa famille, que jamais il n'avait réellement aimé une de ses ancienne petite copines à quelques exception près, de son ennui total seul chez lui…

Puis, dans la dernière lettre, il avait écrit « j'ai hâte de te parler en vrai ». Elle s'était rendu compte qu'elle s'était attaché a lui et de le revoir la rendait nerveuse. Elle se trouvait pathétique de réagir ainsi et se répétait sans cesse qu'elle n'était pas amoureuse de se mec…

Mais lorsqu'elle le vit au quai, elle ne pu s'empêcher de lui sauter dans les bras. Son cœur battait très vite et elle oublia tous ses soucis lorsqu'il la serra dans ses bras. Et là.. Sans qu'elle ne s'y attende, il l'embrassa. Elle ne le repoussa pas… Leur histoire avait donc commencé…

Elle se rappela de tout ce qu'elle lui avait dit… confier. Lily et Naomie ne savait même pas tout ce que lui savait…Puis le chien. Elle n'avait jamais oublier se chien a qui elle avait tout raconter. Maintenant, elle apprenait que s'était Sirius.

- Tu le sais depuis quand ? Demanda soudainement Cristal

Naomie la regarda. Les deux filles marchaient depuis près de trois quart d'heure dans un silence de mort. Naomie savait très bien qu'il fallait que son ami pense quelque temps avant de parler, sans quoi elle pouvait te tuer sur le champ… Au sens figuré bien sur.

- Depuis la soirée où je l'ai vu dans le couloir. Dit lentement Naomie

- Tu le sais depuis tout ce temps et tu ne m'as rien dit !

- Ce n'est pas à moi à te dire sa…

Cristal étouffa un juron tandis que Naomie se mordit la lèvre.

- Tu sais, il a peut-être une raison pourquoi il ne te l'a pas dit…

- Oh, je n'en sus pas sure

- Ce n'est pas du genre à Sirius de te cacher des choses…

Cristal regarda son amie et haussa un sourcil

- Prend donc de son bord un coup partit

- Cristal… Je ne prend pas son parti je fais juste te dire…

- Regarde Na, coupa Cristal, c'est une histoire entre moi et Sirius, ne te sens pas impliqué là dedans.

Elles étaient sur le chemin du retour vers la maison. Une fois arrivé, Cristal démarra la moto et décolla sans dire un mot. La jeune fille resta donc seule devant le perron, soupira et entra à l'intérieur avant de faire une moue désoler à Sirius.

**Taratataaaaaaaaaa**

**Rohhh... encore de la chicane dans l'air! Z'avez aimer? Z'avez pas aimer? Dites le moi, c'est plaisant et sa fait poser vite :p**

**Prochain chapitre: Oualala Na à toute une nouvelle:)**

**Bon...euh... ouais XD**


	28. Remords

Héllo! Un autre chapitre les zamis! Vraiment, merci a ceux qui me lisent! Jvous adore!

Bonne lecture!

Siria

**Remords…**

Sirius n'avait pas revu Cristal de la soirée, lorsqu'il se coucha, il devait être près de quatre heure du matin, elle n'était pas encore revenu. Lorsqu'il se réveilla, il constata qu'elle était venu a la maison (il y avait des traces de déjeuner) mais elle était déjà partit travailler.

Le jeune homme soupira tristement. Il se trouvait vraiment imbécile de n'avoir rien dit à sa petite amie. Pourquoi avait-il caché cela à Cristal ? Bien sûr, elle pensait qu'il avait fait ça pour l'espionner, au contraire ! Elle l'avait trouvé et, comme tout chien aurait fait, il l'avait suivit. Ce qu'il avait entendu l'avait profondément touché, après qu'il ait vu pleurer cette femme, il ne l'avait jamais plus regardé de la même façon.

Sirius n'était pas stupide, il savait que Cristal n'allait pas oublier cet épisode de si tôt et il ne pouvait rien faire à cela, sinon s'expliquer. Mais qu'avait-il a lui dire ? Il n'avait pas de raison de ne lui pas avoir tout raconté. Il avait cru que Cristal aurait tenté d'oublier la fois où elle avait pleuré… A croire que non… Cette fille était tellement compliquer…

De son côté, Cristal était allé dans son bureau très tôt, bien qu'il soit dimanche. Lors de sa promenade, elle avait vu quelque chose, ou plutôt quelqu'un avec des mangemorts… Un côté d'elle disait qu'elle l'avais toujours su, l'autre de comprenait pas… Elle ratissait donc la paperasse qu'elle avait eue sur Sam en quête d'une réponse. Sans rien trouver, elle ne voulait pas croire qu'elle avait rêvé de l'avoir vu là… Elle secoua la tête, en soupirant. Décidément, elle ne comprenait vraiment plus rien au meurtre de son amie.

Lorsque la jeune fille retourna chez elle, elle vit Sirius qui parlait avec Remus et Peter. Son sang se glaça. Elle salua, un peu froidement, les garçons et se dirigea dans la douche. Une fois sous les jets, elle réfléchit a sa soirée d'hier… Tout était embrouillé dans sa tête, elle avait de la difficulté à tout remettre en place. Son cerveau n'arrivait plus a faire de lien cohérant.

Lorsqu'elle sortit de la salle de bain elle regarda son amoureux, Peter et Remus qui était debout devant la porte.

- Tu viens ? On va chercher Na. Demanda Remus

Haussant les épaules, Cristal approuva, les quatre adultes allèrent donc dans le pub où la jeune fille travaillait depuis son départ de Poudlard, il y a près de un an et demi. Décembre venait de commencer, les commerçants avaient déjà accroché quelques décorations pour célébrer Noël. Le pub où Naomie travaillait ne faisait pas exception, il y avait plein de petites étoiles qui scintillaient et de grande guirlande remplis de couleurs.

Dès qu'ils furent assis à une table, ils furent accueillit par une fille qui reconnu tout de suite Cristal qui avait déjà travaillé à cet endroit. Étant donné que Naomie terminait dans une demie heure, ils commandèrent quelque chose à boire. Tandis que Sirius. Remus et Peter parlait, Cristal, elle préférait se taire. Au grand damn de son amoureux qui ne savait comment l'abordé.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Remus regarda sa montre pour voir si Naomie avait bientôt fini. Malgré le fait que se soit l'hiver, le pub ne semblait pas manquer de travail. Du moins c'est ce que Remus remarqua. Toutes les tables étaient occupées par des clients dont quelques un avaient prit un verre ou deux de trop. Il repéra plus loin sa petite amie qui avait un cabaret chargé de boisson et de repas. Elle servit la table a un rythme fou et alla à une autre table prendre une commande pour ensuite aller enlever les assiettes d'une autre table, puis aller porter la commande qu'elle avait prit au cuisinier. Le loup-garou était à chaque fois surpris par l'attitude de Naomie qui ne cessait de travailler et à chaque fois se sentait coupable…Elle faisait tout ça pour lui et lui ne lui donnait rien en retour...

- Le sais-tu ? demanda la voix de Sirius qui le fit sortir de sa rêverie.

- Hum ?

- James et Lily reviennent quand ?

- Oh, au début de la semaine prochaine… pourquoi ?

Sirius haussa les épaules.

- Juste savoir…

- Bon bon bon, ne me dit pas patmol que tu es incapable d'être une semaine sans voir James ! se moqua Peter

D'un grand geste théâtrale, Sirius se mit la main sur le front et prit un air de souffrance.

- oh ! J'en suis incapable.

Les trois garçons rirent, Sirius cru même voir Cristal esquisser un bref sourire. Les garçons venaient à peine de finir de rire lorsque Naomie vint s'affalé sur une chaise près d'eux, totalement vidée. Remus l'embrassa doucement.

- Journée de fou…. Maugréa-t-elle

Seul Remus savait qu'elle avait été malade juste avant de partir…

- On a vu ça ! Nota Peter

- Bon, on y va ? Demanda Cristal

Naomie ne se fit pas prier, ils quittèrent le pub et marchèrent en direction de leur maison. Tout en marchant, l'ancienne griffondor et Remus regardèrent Sirius et Cristal du coin de l'œil et se dirent que pour eux ça allait être une rude nuit.

Bien qu'ils ne le sachent pas, les amoureux eurent raison. Une fois retourné chacun chez soit, Sirius tenta de prendre Cristal dans ses bras mais cette dernière le repoussa. Le jeune homme soupira tristement, il ne pouvait rien dire sauf…

- Pardonne moi…

Cristal se retourna vivement vers lui.

- Tu m'as mentis ! lui dit-elle un peu trop calmement au goût de Sirius

Le jeune homme compris qu'il venait de crevé l'abcès, Cristal alla se vider le cœur maintenant.

- Je n'en suis pas fière… dit-il

- Je t'ai toujours tout dis…

- Je sais….

- Pourquoi tu as fais sa hein ? Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit que c'était toi ? Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai l'impression que tout le monde le savait sauf moi ? Pourquoi tu m'as caché tout ça ?

Sirius soupira et alla s'asseoir à la table… La soirée allait être longue.

La semaine passa, Sirius avait fini par réussir à s'expliquer à Cristal, il savait que cette dernière allait avoir cette histoire sur le cœur, mais dégna lui pardonner. Lily et James revirèrent au début de la semaine suivante, plus bronzé et amoureux que jamais. La future maman raconta tout à ses amies qui étaient ravie pour elle.

Deux mois passèrent sans trop de problème, sinon la liste des victimes de Voldemort qui s'allongeait de jours en jours. Au travail, sans que Remus ne sache pourquoi, Cristal menait de plus en plus de recherche approfondit sur le meurtre de Sam. Sa patronne lui avait dit qu'elle avait une piste mais ne rajoutait jamais rien. Lily, elle, allait mettre au monde le petit être en elle le mois suivant. Chez elle, tout était près pour la venue de cet enfant.

Lily et Cristal étaient devant la porte de chez Naomie et Remus, ces derniers leurs avaient envoyé un hibou leur demandant de venir à la maison. Le loup-garou vint leur ouvrir la porte, la pleine lune venait de passer et Lily n'approuvait pas que Remus ne soit pas en train de se reposer et de reprendre de ses forces. C'est pourquoi Cristal et elle entrèrent rapidement et allèrent s'asseoir au salon.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Lily alors que Remus s'assoyait

- J'ai un service à vous demander…

Lily et Cristal se regardèrent intriguées.

- Je n'ai pas la force d'emmener Na a Ste-Mangouste, pouvez-vous y aller à ma place ? Je crois qu'elle ne veut pas y aller seule

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? Demanda Lily, soudainement très inquiète

Remus haussa les épaules.

- Je l'ignore, mais elle est souvent malade ces derniers temps… Ça m'inquiète

Un peu inquiètes, les filles assurent à Remus qu'elles allaient s'occuper de sa petite amie puis, avec cette dernière, allèrent à l'hôpital.

Une fois les filles parties, Remus alla se coucher dans son lit mais malgré sa faiblesse évidente, il n'arrivait pas à dormir.

De savoir que Naomie était malade l'inquiétait plus que tout. Il avait peur que se soit dû au fait qu'elle travaillait et étudiait énormément et qu'elle se reposait rarement. Une vague de culpabilité vint lui tirailler les entrailles. Elle travaillait ainsi à cause de lui, car il avait eu de la difficulté à se trouver un emploi. Bien sur, maintenant il avait un emploi, mais elle devait continuer à travailler… A chaque fois qu'il allait la chercher et qu'il voyait comment elle se démenait pendant qu'elle travaillait, il avait un pincement au cœur…

De plus que, la veille, Cristal lui avait raconter la ''discutions'' que sa petite amie avait eu avec sa famille. Il ne s'étonna même pas qu'elle le lui ait caché, mais il était terriblement mal. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle souffre par sa faute, qu'elle se brouille avec les gens qu'elle aime à cause de son état…

Il s'était surprit de se dire que peut-être, Naomie méritait mieux que lui… Un garçon auquel elle ne serait pas obliger de s'occuper de lui chaque mois, qui serait moins un fardeau pour elle, qui l'aiderait plus que lui ne le fait. Mais Cristal lui enleva cette idée de la tête, elle lui expliqua que, oui c'était peu normal de vivre comme sa, mais Naomie s'y plaisait bien car elle était bien avec lui et pas avec un autre. Lily lui dit exactement la même chose.

Malgré tout ce que les amies de Naomie pouvaient lui dire… il était assuré qu'elle était malade par sa faute. Il se jura alors de s'occuper d'elle aussi bien qu'elle s'occupait bien de lui.

Quoi qu'un peu tirailler par les remords, Remus finit par s'endormir, épuisé.

- Remus ?

Une voix douce et mielleuse qu'il aimait bien vint le réveiller. Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, il remarqua que le soleil s'était couché, il avait dormit sacrément longtemps. Il regarda d'où la voix provenait et vit Naomie, assise sur le bord du lit qui le regardait en souriant. Assise en tailleur, ses cheveux derrière ses oreilles, des yeux brillait, Remus la trouvait merveilleuse. Le loup-garou se dit que si elle resplendissait autant, il ne devait pas avoir de quoi s'alarmé.

- Tu vas bien ? demanda-t-elle

Elle aida Remus à s'asseoir dans le lit qui allait beaucoup mieux qu'au début de la journée… rien ne valait quelques heures de sommeil.

- C'est a moi de te demander ça. Lui dit-il

Naomie sourit et alla s'asseoir juste au coté de son amoureux qui la prit par la taille et lui plaqua un doux baiser dans le cou.

- Alors ? Demanda-t-il, voyant qu'elle ne répondait pas.

La jeune fille regarda amoureusement son amoureux, mis ses mains autour de sa nuque et l'embrassa avec passion.

- Je suis enceinte…

**Taratatataaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa**

**Une deuxième enceinte et oui! Z'avez aimer?**

**Prochain chapitre: on dit au revoir a une personne... :(**

**Bonne journée!**


	29. Pleurs et Sang

Bon, c'est le coeur gros que je publie ce chapitre. Je vous jure, j'ai été incapable de le relire et de l'écrire sans pleurer.

Bonne lecture.

Siria

**Pleurs et sang**

- Par merlin ! Vous vous êtes donner le mot !

Lily éclata de rire alors que James s'assit près d'elle.

- C'est pas génial ? dit Lily, heureuse pour son amie.

- Oui !

James sourit, il s'était fait à l'idée depuis quelques temps qu'il allait devenir papa… Maintenant se serait au tour de Remus. Lily venait de lui annoncer la nouvelle, cette dernière se demanda quel allait être la réaction du futur papa lorsque Naomie allait lui dire… Après tout, ils avaient convenu ensemble qu'ils ne voulaient pas d'enfant, Remus ne voulant pas faire subir à un enfant les supplices des pleines lunes.

Du coté de Sirius et Cristal, lorsque la jeune fille dit la nouvelle a son amoureux, se dernier se surpris a se demander si Cristal voudrait des enfants, elle aussi. Elle lui dit que plus tard, peut-être, mais pas pour l'instant.

Entouré du bras de Remus qui dormait, Naomie, elle ne trouvait pas sommeil car sa tête bouillonnait. Elle était a la fois la plus heureuse des femmes de savoir qu'elle était enceinte et a la fois mal de savoir que son amoureux, lui, ne voulait pas infliger le problème de lycanthropie à quelqu'un. Elle eu un pincement au cœur, si lui ne voulait pas, elle allait céder et se départir du brin de vie qui poussait en elle. Bien qu'elle aurait aimé être mère… Elle se mordit la lèvre refoulant ses émotions.

- Na ? dit la voix endormis de Remus, ça va ? Tu es tout raide…

- Oui oui… ça va… dit-elle d'un ton peu convainquant

Le loup-garou plaça au dessus d'elle et la regarda.

- qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda-t-il d'un ton doux

La jeune femme soupira et après l'insistance de son amoureux, elle fini par lui dire ce qui lui trottait dans la tête. À la fin, la jeune fille sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux.

- Écoute, dit Remus en lui essuyant une larme qui coulait. Quand je t'ai dit sa, je n'avais pas prit conscience que toi tu en voudrais peut-être…

Naomie ferma les yeux mais Remus lui prit le menton, la forçant à le regarder.

- Je veux que tu sois heureuse, si tu veux garder cette enfant… gardons-le ! C'est dur de vivre avec la lycanthropie mais sans ça, qui sait, je ne serais peut-être pas dans tes bras présentement…

- Mais si tu ne veux pas… Il reste… il reste toujours l'adoption… dit-elle se rappelant d'une conversation qu'elle avait eu avec Lily.

Remus arqua un sourcil.

- Je te connais Na… Je sais que ce n'est pas ce que tu veux. Je sais que si tu veux élever un enfant, tu veux qu'il vienne de nous, pas d'un autre. Pour une fois, pense à toi ! Gardons l'enfant.

Les yeux de Naomie se mirent à briller et elle alla s'emparer amoureusement des lèvres de son amoureux.

Le lendemain matin, Remus se fit réveiller par quelqu'un cognait à la porte. Il regarda son amoureuse qui dormait et décida de se lever. Il ouvrit la porte sur une fille un peu plus vielle que Naomie, elle avait des cheveux blond assez court et de petit yeux verts. Elle sourit au jeune homme.

- Naomie est-elle là ? demanda-t-elle.

- Oh elle dort. Répondit calmement Remus

- Oh…

La jeune fille semblait un peu gêner, elle se gratta derrière la nuque.

- Je sais que s'est son unique jour de congé de la semaine… mais…Pouvez-vous lui demander, lorsqu'elle sera réveillée, si elle pourrait rentrer travailler ? Certaines filles ont des empêchements.

Remus serra discrètement les dents. Il en avait un peu marre que Naomie soit obligé de toujours travailler. Même si elle avait été malade hier, elle était aller travailler. Alors si elle pouvait se reposer, il fallait qu'elle en profite.

- Désolé, Naomie se repose aujourd'hui. Je ne crois pas qu'elle va pouvoir aller au travail. Dit-il en essayant de garder son calme.

Peut-être la jeune fille avait perçu un peu de colère dans la voix de Remus car elle acquiesça et s'excusa de les avoirs déranger puis, transplana sans demander son reste. Remus ferma la porte en soupirant et retourna dans la chambre ou Naomie semblait venir de se lever car elle se frottait les yeux.

- Qui était-ce ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix endormie.

Remus l'embrassa doucement sur le front.

- Personne d'important.

Il ne voulait pas lui dire qu'elle avait été demander pour travailler car, la connaissant, il savait qu'elle y aurait été. Il la regarda tandis qu'elle était sur le point de se lever mais, par fatigue, retombait sur son oreiller les yeux fermer.

- Repose toi. Dit-il. Je vais aller faire le déjeuner.

- Je t'aime… lui dit-elle les yeux fermer.

Il alla l'embrasser doucement et quitta la chambre. Il paya un hibou qui venait de s'engouffrer dans la fenêtre pour leur porter la Gazette du sorcier. Puis alla commencer a faire de la nourriture. Il se sentit soudainement très étrange. Son estomac semblait avoir le mal de mer et ses bras et ses jambes devinrent un peu engourdit. Se disant que ce devait être le fait qu'il soit encore un peu faible, il ne s'en préoccupa pas vraiment et continua à mélanger les ingrédients d'un air absent.

Il repensait à la nouvelle que Naomie lui avait annoncée et il se dit qu'être père allait être quelque chose de vraiment bien. Si son amoureuse était heureuse, cela le rendait heureux. Il l'aimait plus que tout et ne savait pas comment lui montrer. Mais de lui dire qu'ils pouvaient garder leur enfant était sûrement pour elle la plus belle marque d'amour au monde.

Avant elle, il n'avait jamais vraiment songé à être en couple, se disant qu'aucune fille ne serait capable d'accepter son état. Il se souvenait encore lorsque Naomie l'avait découvert à l'infirmerie. Il avait immédiatement pensé qu'elle lui demanderait des explications et qu'après plus jamais elle ne lui aurait adressé la parole. C'est pourquoi il l'avait évité…. Puis quand elle avait demandé si il était un loup-garou, il avait sentit son cœur se contracter… puis il s'était étonné qu'elle ne soit pas effrayée ni qu'elle ne soit partie. Au contraire, elle avait voulu l'aider… Voyant qu'après elle ne le fuyait pas et qu'après les pleines lunes, elle vienne le voir secrètement, lui avait fait réaliser qu'elle tenait à lui et il en était tomber amoureux…

Ses pensés s'interrompirent lorsqu'une grande douleur lui transperça la poitrine. Il laissa tout tomber pour se tenir le venter. Il émit des plaintes sourdes pour éviter de réveiller et d'inquiéter Naomie. Il essaya péniblement de marcher en réalisant ce qui se passait : il allait se transformer Incapable de se lever a cause de la douleur, il mit ses mains au sol alors que ses griffes poussaient et enfonçaient dans le plancher. Ne se demandant par pourquoi il allait se transformer alors qu'il était en plein jour, il pensait plus a quitter la maison pour éviter une catastrophe. Il dû faire trop de bruit car il vit Naomie sortir de la chambre.

- Remus qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Lorsqu'elle vit son amoureux a genoux tentant d'aller dehors, elle se précipita vers lui. Quand elle tenta de le lever elle aperçu ses yeux qui devenaient différent et que ses dents qui poussaient. Elle recula donc alors que son amoureux se transformait complètement en loup-garou déchirant alors son linge et en poussant un dernier cris de douleur.

L'animal la regarda et fonça sur elle. Naomie réussit à courir et aller s'enfermer dans la pièce la plus proche c'est-à-dire leur chambre. Le loup-garou se heurta sur la porte qui venait se refermer et lui donna des coups de griffes profondes.

Il avait sentit de la chair, il en voulait.

Il réussi après quelques longues seconde démolir la porte. Il vit alors une humaines près d'une armoire en bois qui semblait écrire quelque chose. Il se rua donc sur elle. Cette dernière se retourna vers le loup-garou et ne bougeait pas. D'un puissant coup de griffe il la propulsa loin dans la pièce puis se rua de nouveau pour de nouveau la griffer dans le dos et partout où il pouvait la toucher. Il voyait du sang et cela ne faisait qu'accroître son plaisir… Il pouvait sentir de moins en moins de résistance de la part de sa proie et cela l'amusait beaucoup.

Il l'empoigna alors par la gorge, entrant profondément ses griffes dans sa chair tout en mordant violemment dans l'épaule de sa victime. Il goûtait enfin à la chair ! Il mordit encore plus profondément, histoire de sentir les os de la personne craquer sous ses dents.

Après avoir goûter le sang, il la relâcha donc pour la voir s'écrouler par terre. Du sang… de plus en plus de sang. Il le sentait, il en voyait partout…Il devait continuer ! Il souleva alors cette humaine en prenant la chair de son dos qui se déchira sous ses griffes avant qu'elle ne puisse se remettre sur les pieds ce qui la fit tomber de nouveau sur le sol.

Bien que le loup-garou aime que cette fille ne résiste aucunement il se lassa légèrement de ce jeu et donna un puissant coup de griffe à l'être de chair qui vola jusque dans le couloir. Il alla donc le rejoindre et mordit dans sa jambe pour pouvoir savourer sa chair mais il ressentit de nouveau un tiraillement dans son ventre…

Plus loin dans la ville, Sirius, Peter, James, Cristal et Lily était ensemble en train de déjeuner. Tous sursautèrent lorsque Cristal poussa un cri en repoussant le journal qui annonçait qu'une éclipse solaire allait se produire aujourd'hui et que pendant une heure la lune serait pleine devant le soleil

**SNIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIF!**

**Na est morte :( Commentaire/Plaine/Insulte/pleurs? Veut savoir ce que vous en avez penser!**

**Prochain chapitre: Qu'est-ce qui a pousé Na a ne pas se débatre?**

**Joyeuse Pâque!**


	30. Les anges t'appellent

Salut salut!

Merci pour vos review, le chaptre vous a brasser a ce que je vois!

Le prochain chapitre a été écrit à partir de la chanson "Les anges t'appellent" de Longue distance (le pourquoi du titre) et je vous conseil d'aller l'écouter et de lire les paroles de cette chanson! Depuis que je l'ai ententu, j'ai pensé a se chapitre!

Bonne lecture!

**Les anges t'appellent**

Cristal, suivit de Lily, James, Sirius et Peter entrèrent sans aucun préambule dans la maison de Naomie et Remus. Ce qu'ils virent les horrifièrent : la maison était saccagée. La table de la cuisine était renversé, les divans du salon complètement vidé de leur bourrures, les murs griffés et tacheté de sang. Lily figea… à qui appartenait ce sang ? Où était Naomie ?

Mais dans tout ce spectacle, le plus désolant était Remus…. Il Remus, accroupit sur un mur, qui tremblait tout en pleurant. James, Sirius et Peter allèrent a sa rencontre sans hésiter.

- Je… non…j…a…N..ma…que...

Sa voix tremblait. Aucun mot compréhensible ne semblait sortir de sa bouche. Il tremblait de plus en plus. Les garçons notèrent que Remus était d'une pâleur troublante. Certes, après ses transformations, il était plus faible… mais pas a en devenir aussi pâle que la neige.

Tandis que les garçons étaient partis voir le jeune homme, Cristal et Lily regardait la maison. Elles se regardènt, pensant la même chose… Où était Naomie ? Elles espéraient de tout leur être qu'elle soit partie travailler…

C'est alors que Cristal vit une longue traînée de sang qui menait jusqu'à la chambre. Curieuse, les filles suivirent cette lugubre piste. Elles ouvrirent la porte, qui avait un énorme trou, légèrement inquiète de ce qu'elles allaient voir.

Lorsqu'elles virent ce qu'il y avait dans la chambre, elles figèrent d'horreur. Lily du se reculer pour ne plus voir, prise d'un mal de cœur énorme. Cristal recula doucement et alla rejoindre Remus. Elle le prit dans ses bras et lui frictionna le dos tandis que le pauvre homme repartait à pleurer. Sirius interogea du regard son amoureuse qui ne le vit pas, ses yeux semblaient être resté dans la pièce qu'elle venait de voir. Les trois garçons étaient de plus en plus inquiet… Qui avait-il là dedans par merlin ?

- Ça va aller Rem… murmura Cristal, légèrement troublé.

- C'est de ma faute ! De ma faute…. De ma faute… DE MA FAUTE !

Remus était pris de panique. Il tremblait plus que jamais et semblait désespéré. James, de plus en plus inquiet par les réactions de son ami proposa d'aller l'emmener à Ste-Mangouste pour qu'on lui administre une potion calmante. Peter et Sirius l'aidèrent donc à relever Remus qui était affaibli par sa récente transformation et sa peine.

Les quatre garçons transplanèrent donc, laissant Cristal et Lily dans la maison. La future maman venait d'être malade, Cristal alla donc la rejoindre alors que son amie fondait en larme.

- Non ! Pleura-t-elle. Ce ne peut pas être….

Cristal prit son amie dans ses bras, ne sachant plus quoi penser, ne sachant plus quoi faire. Son cœur était brisé…

Sous l'insistance de Cristal, les deux filles retournèrent dans la chambre. Elle était sans dessus dessous. Tout, ou presque, était brisé. Mais ce qui frappait le plus, c'était le lit…. Les draps, habituellement blanc immaculé était d'un rouge annonciateur de mauvaise nouvelle… De plus, un bras meurtrit pendait mollement en dehors du lit : le reste du corps étaient sûrement caché.

L'ancienne serpentard se dirigea vers le lit. Elle regarda Lily qui lui fit un signe de tête, lui indiquant qu'elle était prête à voir ce qui se cachait en dessous. La jeune fille tira sur les couvertes et ferma rapidement les yeux, trop dégoûté par la vision qu'elle avait devant elle. Ses craintes s'étaient avéré exacte… c'était Naomie qui était la… C'était Naomie, mais on ne pouvait la reconnaître. Remus n'y avait pas été de main morte…

Incapable de voir son amie ainsi plus longtemps, elle remit la couverte sur son corps interne en regardant Lily qui pleurait de plus belle. Cristal sentit des larmes lui couler sur les joues.

Elle regarda autour d'elle, dans toute cette histoire quelque chose clochait….. Même si Naomie ne savait pas qu'il y aurait eu une éclipse, elle aurait été capable de faire quelque chose pour Remus… au nombre de livre qu'elle avait lu.

Elle sortit donc de la chambre essayant de trouver le point de départ de cette histoire. C'était son métier de trouver comment un meurtre était fait après tout ! Elle regarda donc péniblement la maison et vit que de la nourriture était sur le comptoir… Remus ou Naomie devait en train de faire à déjeuner. Cristal vit aussi des couteaux par terre.

Elle se pencha pour amasser les couteaux et vit qu'il y avait des trous dans le plancher. Des ongles…C'était donc Remus qui faisait a mangé.

Cristal se releva, songeuse….

_Naomie avait entendu Remus se transformer et elle était aller le voir. Elle était arrivée au stade final de la transformation de son amoureux, alors le loup-garou lui avait sauté dessus. Elle avait réussi a s'enfuir dans le premier endroit où elle pourrait aller : la chambre_.

Cristal regarda le trou dans la porte de la chambre. Ses doutes se confirmaient. Après s'être enfermer, Remus avait défoncé la porte…. Naomie elle….De nouveau dans la chambre, elle regarda partout. Elle vit alors au bas de l'armoire un énorme X fait avec un feutre noir qui juchait par terre.

Cristal ferma les yeux, pensive.

_Le cœur battant a tout rompre, Naomie regardait tout autour d'elle… Elle compris qu'il n'y avait pas d'issue pour elle. La chambre n'était pas équipée de fenêtre. La seule sortie possible était la porte dans laquelle, le loup-garou piochait. Elle avait donc fait un signe, un X, pour que Cristal comprenne… Elle savait que son amie allait essayer de trouver le pourquoi du comment… Après avoir fait une dernière chose, elle entendit des pas derrière elle, elle vit le loup-garou se ruer vers elle. Il n'y avait plus rien a faire. Pas d'échappatoire. Elle ferma donc les yeux et sentit un coup de griffe elle._

Cristal ouvrit subitement les yeux et se tourna vers Lily qui avait suivit son amie sans rien dire.

- Naomie est morte au premier coup de Remus… elle n'a pas souffert. Souffla-t-elle.

Lily ne demanda même pas comment Cristal avait eu se résonnement, sachant très bien que son amie avait le don de savoir ce genre de chose. Si elle disait que Naomie n'avait rien sentit, elle la croyait… De plus, c'était plus réconfortant de savoir cela. Cela la troublait quand même de voir que Cristal réussirait a penser dans un pareil moment.. Lily, elle, avait le cerveau dans un trou noir….

Lily réalisa soudain quelque chose…

- Pourquoi n'a-t-elle pas transplaner.

Cristal soupira tristement.

- On ne pense pas à cela dans les moments de panique Lily… C'est comme si on te jette devant un train. Tu va partir a crier bien avant de penser à t'enlever de la traque de chemin de fer.

Lily soupira, maudissant la nature humaine…

La future maman sursauta lorsque Cristal se retourna brusquement vers l'armoire. Elle compris que son amie avait réaliser quelque chose.

- Lily ! Le X… murmura Cristal. Il est sur une porte.

Lily qui ne pensait plus a rien ne compris pas pourquoi Cristal dit cela. Elle se contenta de regarder son amie ouvrir a grande vitesse la porte qui contenait le linge de Naomie. Les deux filles virent un papier tomber.

Cristal le prit et le lut, après quoi, de grosses larmes commencèrent à descendre sur ses joues. Elle tendit le papier à Lily qui lu les derniers mots de son amie :

« C'est pas ta faute. Je te pardonne. »

**Voilu la z'ami!**

**Commentaire? Jaimerais bien les avoir! ) **

**Donnez moi des nouvelles de la chanson aussi:) Si vous avez des idées de chanson, n'hésitez pas a me les donner! hihih!**

**Prochain chapitre: Remus est a ste-mangouste...**

**Bonne journée!**


	31. On n'oublira jamais hier

Bonjour a tous!

Merci milles fois de vos reviews, vous ne pouvez pas savoir combien sa me motive pour écrire les autres chapitres! Ils n'en reste pas beaucoup:( Le dernier vous a secoué a ce que j'ai vu! Croyez moi, vous n'etes pas au bout de votre peine!

Encore un chapitre fait a partir d'une chason! "Chanson pour hier et pour demain" de Marie-Mai. A découvrir!

Bonne lecture!

Siria

**On n'oubliera jamais hier**

À Ste-Mangouste, les maraudeurs virent avec désolation que Remus ne semblait pas être le seul qui était en train de vivre un dur moment. En effet, quelques hommes et femmes prenaient de la potion (qui selon James était de la potion tue-loup). Mais de tous les personnes présente dans l'hôpital des sorciers, Remus était celui qui semblait le plus détruit. Les médicomages se rendirent très vite compte de sa présente : le pauvre homme étaient paniqués. Ils l'installèrent donc dans une chambre et lui administrèrent une potion calmante. Une fois prise, le lycanthrope cessa de s'agiter dans tout sens mais fondit en larme. Les autres, mal à l'aise, ne savaient quoi dirent mais jugèrent bon de coucher leur ami. Une médicomage demanda aux trois garçon de quitter la pièce alors qu'elle s'occupaient de Remus. Bien a regret, ils obtempérèrent.

Dans la salle d'attente, ils régnait un silence de mort. Aucun d'eux n'avait a parler pour savoir ce que l'autre pensait. D'un simple regard ils surent qu'ils pensaient à la même chose : est-ce que c'étaient Naomie ? Lily et Cristal transplanèrent environs une demie heure après que les garçons soient partis. Les yeux bouffis et les joues humides des deux filles confirmèrent le doute des garçons. C'est avec un pincement au cœur qu'ils serrèrent leurs copines dans leurs bras.

Mis a part le reniflement de Lily et Cristal, personne n'émit un son. C'est alors que James remarqua qu'un homme qu'il avait déjà vu au ministère de la magie venait d'entrer dans la chambre de Remus. Un peu inquiet, il se leva et alla voir, accompagné des autres. Avant d'entrer dans la chambre, Cristal relata qu'il était mieux ne pas pleurer devant Remus, que cela allait aggravé sa peine.

- On le savait bien. Dit Peter d'une voix neutre, on n'est pas des imbéciles….

Cristal ne crut pas bon de répliquer alors qu'un drame venait de se passer…. Ils entrèrent donc dans la pièce. L'homme du ministère ne disait rien mais Remus lui, était toujours sous le choc. Les soins que la médicomage venait de lui administré semblait l'avoir fait cessé de pleurer mais lorsqu'on regardait ses mains, ils tremblaient énormément. Lorsqu'il les vit entrer, l'homme partit sans demander son reste alors que Remus regardait le vide, l'air absent.

Les cinq amis se regardèrent, un peu mal, mais ne dirent rien. C'est alors que Remus se retourna vers eux.

- Je ne suis pas un criminel… murmura-t-il

Les autres se regardèrent un peu étonner.

- On le sais Rem, lui assura Lily.

- Mais le ministère… Trembla Remus

- Je vais m'en occuper. Assura Cristal.

Penaud, il hocha la tête, sachant bien que Cristal allait vraiment faire quelque chose. Toujours couché dans son lit, il ferma les yeux.

_Naomie se levait, les yeux remplis de peur et d'inquiétude. Puis partait à la course s'enfermer dans leur chambre._

Le loup-garou ouvrit tout de suite les yeux suite à l'image qu'il venait d'avoir devant ses yeux. Il sentit des larmes lui monter aux yeux. Il ferma de nouveau les yeux pour les refouler.

_Il fonçait sur Naomie qui le regardait droit dans les yeux, sans aucun mouvement. Il la happa à la poitrine d'un solide. Elle laissa échapper un léger cri, le dernier son de son existence. _

Il les rouvrit, laissant échapper, lui aussi, un cri de détresse. Il se rassit sur son lit en recommença a trembler de tout son être. Qu'avait-il fait ? Il avait tué la personne qu'il aimait le plus au monde. La personne avait qui il aurait partager sa vie pour l'éternité... Elle était partie… Plus jamais ! Plus jamais ! Plus jamais il ne touchera à une fille, aussi belle et compréhensive qu'elle soit. Il était un monstre, une bête. Pourquoi avait-il cru que le bonheur d'aimer lui était réservé ? Lui, un loup-garou ! Il avait été fou de croire qu'il pourrait vivre comme les autres, comme ceux qui étaient normal. Il aurait dût repousse Naomie, la fuir. Comme ça, elle serait vivante.

- Tout ça c'est de ma faute. Parvint-il à articuler piteusement.

Les autres se regardèrent, sans trop savoir quoi faire. Avec inquiétude, Sirius regarda sa petite amie s'asseoir sur le bord du lit de Remus. Qu'est-ce qu'elle allait faire ? Cristal n'était pas le meilleur modèle de douceur qui pouvait exister dans le monde…

- Remus, commença-t-elle, tu te souviens de la conversation que Na… que Na avait eu avec ses parents ?

Malgré son esprit embrouiller, il finit par savoir de quoi elle parlait.

- Eh bien, continua Cristal, après qu'elle soit partie de la maison… Elle m'a dit... Elle m'a dit qu'elle savait dans quoi elle s'embarquait en étant avec toi… et qu'elle préférait mourir sous ta main que sous la main d'un mangemort.

Bien que ses mots soit quelques peu réconfortant et dit avec une douceur qui n'était pas commune à Cristal, Remus continua de trembler. A quoi bon tout ces beaux mots ? Cela n'allait pas lui ramener sa Naomie. Plus jamais il ne pourrait la toucher, l'embrasser, la sentir contre lui.

- Na… dit-il dans un murmure a peine audible mais remplis de douleur.

C'est a la grande surprise de James, Peter et Sirius que Cristal alla serrer Remus dans ses bras. Elle le consolait ? Sirius se dit qu'encore une fois il avait cru connaître Cristal et s'aperçu qu'il ne la connaissait pas…

- Essaie... commença Cristal. Essaie de te rappeler des beaux moments avec elle.

- J'veux pas… dit penaud Remus. J'veux pas

D'ailleurs il ne savait plus se qu'il voulait. De toute façon… A quoi bon se rappeler des bons moments ? Cela allait simplement faire en sorte qu'il la verrait heureuse sans savoir ce qui l'attendait… Sans savoir que LUI allait LA tuer !

Cristal a raison, approuva James, essaie de voir les moments où tu étais heureux avec elle, ça va t'aider d'avoir de beau souvenir d'elle…

Malgré sa peine, il fini par accepté sous l'insistance des autres maraudeurs. Il ferma les yeux.. Pensif… Il se rappela de la fois qu'elle avait découverte son état.

_Es-tu un loup-garou?_

_Remus et Naomie étaient dans la salle commune qui était déserte._

_C..C… comment sais-tu ça? Murmura-t-il, ébahis._

_Alors, tu en ai un?_

_Le jeune homme baissait les yeux, comment avait-elle pu deviner ça? Il sentit la main de la jeune fille se posé sur son bras. Il releva les yeux et la regarda, elle souriait._

_Je ne le dirais pas, promis, lui assura-t-elle_

Le bal de Noël des septièmes années à Poudlard…

_Naomie arriva, Remus n'aurait jamais cru la voir ainsi. Elle était vêtue d'u__ne longue robe rose avec les contours d'un bleu assez vif qui moulait sa silhouette. Ces fins petits talons aiguille, un bleu et l'autre rose, l'agrandissant encore plus. Ces cheveux, étonnement raidit, était vagué et plutôt dégradé. Son seul bijou était un petit collier en forme de fleur. Remus ne l'avais jamais vu aussi belle…_

Lorsqu'elle venait le voir à l'infirmerie.

_Ce dernier était réveillé, lui __fit un grand sourire quand il la vit arriver. _

_Bonjour Naomie. Dit-il faiblement. _

Avant le mariage de Lily et James

_Bah, Remus est assez malade, vaut mieux que je reste m'occuper de lui ! Dit Naomie un peu mal._

_Ohhh ! Na ! Supplia Lily. Tu sais qu'on as toujours rêvé de magasiner nos robes ensemble ! _

_Mais…_

_Elles ont raison. Fit une voix derrière elles. _

_Les trois filles se retournèrent et virent Remus._

_Vas-y, sa va te faire du bien. Va relaxer, tu le mérites. _

_Bon, ça va, je viens ! déclara-t-elle tandis que les filles jubilaient. _

Les simples moments avec elle…

_Un peu fatiguée, Naomie et Remus entrèrent chez eux. Ne prenant même pas la peine d'enlever sa robe, la jeune femme se laissa tomber sur le lit, les bras en croix et soupira doucement. Son amoureux la regarda en riant légèrement. Il alla vers elle, se pencha et alla chercher ses lèvres. _

_Tu sais, tu vas mieux dormir si tu enlèves ta robe. Murmura le loup-garou. _

_Naomie, les yeux fermés, hocha positivement la tête mais ne fit aucun mouvement. Remus alla donc l'embrasser doucement dans le cou, question de la faire réagir un peu. Un long sourire vint se dessiner sur les lèvres de la jeune fille. Le couple se dit alors qu'une nuit d'amour n'était pas seulement réservée aux mariés… _

Remus ouvrit les yeux, le cœur encore lourd mais moins douloureux. Par contre, il tremblait toujours

Alors Remus réfléchissait, Lily avait quitté la pièce. Inquiet, James alla la rejoindre et la trouva dans la salle d'attente en pleurs. Il soupira tristement, au moins elle ne pleurait pas devant Remus. Il alla s'asseoir près de sa femme et la serra dans ses bras, ne trouvant rien d'autre à faire.

L'effet de la potion que Remus reçu quelques heures plus tôt finit par faire effet et il tomba dans un puissant sommeil sans rêver. Les autres quittèrent donc Ste-Mangouste pour retourner à leurs demeures respectives.

Lily était toujours en pleurs lorsqu'elle arriva chez elle. James se passa une main dans les cheveux, se trouvant idiot de ne pas savoir quoi dire ni quoi faire. La perte de Naomie l'affectait, oui, mais Naomie était la meilleure amie de Lily…

- Jamais elle ne verra le bébé… pleura-t-elle.

Il soupira tristement. Dire qu'ils allaient proposé à Naomie d'être la marraine. Il la serra quelques temps dans ses bras puis alla lui faire couler un bain chaud, se disant que peut-être elle pourrait se calmer avec cela…

Du coté de Cristal et Sirius, ils retournèrent chez eux en silence. Sirius était un peu inquiet pour Cristal mais n'osait rien, car il y avait encore un léger froid entre eux.

Une fois la porte fermé, la jeune fille se retourna vers Sirius les yeux humides et se jeta dans ses bras. Elle fondit en larme. Un peu surpris, Sirius referma ses bras autour de Cristal se disant que pour une fois, il n'était pas en chien quand elle pleurait…

Sirius, dit-elle entre deux sanglots. Veux-tu venir avec moi ?

- Où ? demanda-t-il

Sirius regarda Cristal, intriguée. Les yeux remplis de larme, Cristal dit alors

- Voir les parents de Na…

**Taratatataaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!**

**Eh oui, un autre chapitre de fini! Tout triste han? **

**Commentaire svouplais:)**

**Prochain chapitre: l'enterrement de Na... :(**

**Bon début de semaine! (waaa y pleut chez moi! Je pleure!)**

**Siria**


	32. Un dernier adieu

Hey, je vous aime:) Sérieux, merci encore de me lire et de me laisser une petite review..., sa fait chaud au coeur de savoir qu'on est lues:D

Les derniers chapitres vous ont brassé a ce que je vois? Et pour répondre a tout le monde: oui je suis cruelle :p!

Bonne lecture

**Un dernier adieu**

Bien que le ciel soit bleu et le temps plus chaud pour cette période de l'année, l'atmosphère n'était pas à la fête. Dans le cimetière, quelques personnes étaient amassées devant une tombe toute neuve qui se tenait près de celle de Samyra Potter. Personne ne pleurait, par respect pour les évènements qui venaient de se produire.

Après avoir déposer des fleurs sur la tombe de Sam, Lily et Cristal avaient déposé un énorme bouquet de marguerite sur la nouvelle tombe de Naomie. Ces fleurs étaient les préférés de la défunte et toutes le savaient.

Le silence était présent dans cet endroit. Un silence qui était lourd et pesant. Tous auraient préféré des pleurs à ce triste silence. Mais personne ne pleurait… par respect… par compassion… par peur…

Remus n'était pas présent. Tous ses amis le comprenaient. Ce devait être insupportable de voir la tombe de sa petite amie alors que l'on sait que c'est une sombre partie de soi qui ai provoqué cela. Pourtant… pourtant tous savaient que Naomie aurait voulu qu'il soit la… Peut-être n'avait-il pas son congé de Ste-Mangouste ? Le pauvre tremblait encore et ne dormait pas.

Peter, Sirius et James ne savait pas mais Cristal avait raconté a Lily comment elle avait affronté le ministère. Elle avait réussi a leur faire croire que Remus n'était pas à la maison lorsque Naomie fut attaqué et que ce devait être Greyback ou quelqu'un de sa bande. Encore une fois, Lily se désola de voir que pour le ministère, la mort de Naomie était un nom de plus a ajoutée sur la liste des décès de la Gazette du sorcier.

Tous les membres de l'ordre du phénix étaient présents. Depuis près d'un an tous en faisaient parti (1) et tous crurent bon d'aller rendre un dernier hommage à la jeune fille. Même Dumbledore avait prit le temps de venir.

Alors que tous se recueillaient devant la tombe, Lily et Cristal étaient partis plus loin, incapable d'en supporter plus. A l'ombre d'un immense saule, adossé sur un tronc, Lily et Cristal parlaient a voix basse, les yeux rouges de ne pouvoir versé une larme.

- Cristal… de quelle conversation parlais-tu à Remus ? demanda la future maman.

L'ancienne serpentard relata donc la dispute entre leur amie et ses parents. Lily se mordit la lèvre alors que Cristal rageait.

- Non mais… il faut vraiment être sans cœur pour ne pas accepter que Na fréquente Remus ! Ça sautait aux yeux que ses deux là étaient fait l'un pour l'autre. Et eux ne voulaient pas ! Na savait dans quoi elle s'embarquait quand elle a commencé a sortir avec lui ! Elle a été la première de nous quatre à connaître l'état de Remus. L'a-t-elle repoussé ? Non, au contraire elle l'a aidé. Mais ses parents ne comprennent pas sa…

- Cristal…. On a pensé nous aussi ce qu'on pensé les parents de Naomie.

- Oui, mais on a compris… on a vu qu'ils s'aimaient et on a arrêter de se poser vingt milles questions non ?

Lily hocha la tête et ferma ses yeux qui se remplissaient a nouveau d'eau.

- Sais-tu ce qu'ils ont fait de pire ? dit Cristal, rageant toujours

- Quoi ?

- Quand j'ai dû leur annoncer la nouvelle…

Lily perçu des larmes de colère dans les yeux de son amie. La dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu ainsi c'est lorsqu'elle avait appris pour la mort de Sam…

- Son père s'est exclamé, devant moi !, « je savais que ça allait arrivé ! ». Si Sirius ne m'aurait pas retenu, je lui aurais arraché sa tête avec mes dents !

La future maman fut dégoûtée de la réaction des parents de sa meilleure amie. Comment pouvaient-ils avoir dit ça ? Le choc probablement… Les yeux de Lily s'agrandirent de peur. Comment les parents de Na allaient réagir la prochaine fois qu'ils verraient Remus ? Ils allaient probablement vouloir le faire arrêter pour meurtre ou crime contre la personne. Ne comprenaient-ils pas que ce n'était pas Remus qui avait tué leur fille, mais un loup-garou sans conscience ! Ne pouvant plus retenir ses larmes, Lily pleura silencieusement. Elle se doutait que Cristal faisait de même. Elle leva les yeux pour voir si les garçons étaient restés avec l'ordre et elle vit avec étonnement que près de la tombe il y avait toute la famille de sa meilleure amie. Plus loin le frère de Naomie était en train de marché au côté d'un d'homme au teint blême, au regard vide et a la démarche pesante : Remus.

Lily vit que Cristal voulait se lever pour aller parlé au père de Naomie, mais elle la retentit, lui disant que ce n'était peut-être pas le bon moment. Malgré la rancœur qui l'habitait, Cristal obtempéra et elle alla se réfugier dans les bras de Sirius qui venait d'arriver avec James et Peter.

- On devrait aller voir Remus. Dit Lily d'une voix morte.

Les autres approuvèrent et se dirigèrent vers le lycanthrope quand ils entendirent la conversation entre le frère de Naomie et Remus.

- La réaction de mes parents a été excessive ce jour la. Disait le frère de Naomie.

Cristal et Lily devinèrent qu'ils parlèrent de la dispute entre la défunte et ses parents la journée du mariage à Lily.

- Et bon, continua le frère, apèrs qu'une des amies de Na soit nous annoncé ce qui s'était produit et que le choc soit passé… eh bien… Mes prents ont compris qu'elle aurait été malheureuse sans toi et… enfin… euh..

Il se gratta la nuque, ils semblait mal a l'aise de parler de cela devant Remus qui, justement, regardait au sol en refoulant ses larmes.

- On va s'en tenir à l'histoire de Greyback… notre famille ne fera rien pour t'enfermé…. Après tout, c'est ce que Na aurait voulu non ?

Remus avait relevé la tête suite à cette nouvelle. Les deux filles se regardèrent heureuse mais surprise. La future maman crue voir une lueur d'espoir naître dans les yeux ternes du loup-garou. Après avoir dit cela, le frère de Naomie alla rejoindre sa famille qui ne pouvait refoulé leurs larmes et qui pleuraient abondamment. James, Sirius et Peter allèrent rejoindre leur ami.

- Pouvez-vous me laisser seul un moment ? demanda-t-il.

Ne pouvant refusé, les trois maraudeurs acceptèrent. Ils serrèrent le jeune homme dans leur bas un moment puis ils se dirigèrent vers le saule. Lily et Cristal fit comme les garçons, mais avant d'aller rejoindre les autres, l'ancienne serpentard mit une main sur l'épaule de Remus et lui remit un bout de papier puis quitta sans rien dire.

Remus ne regarda même pas le bout de papier et ferma les yeux un moment puis se dirigea vers la tombe de son amoureuse. Il n'ouvrit même pas les yeux, incapable de savoir que la tombe était celle de Naomie… elle était creusée par sa faute.

Il tourna le dos au monument funèbre et fini par regarder le papier que Cristal lui avait remi. Il lu alors la dernière phrase de sa petite amie sur la terre.

_« C'est pas ta faute. Je te pardonne. »_

Remus ferma les yeux et serra le mot près de son cœur. Il revit le visage de Naomie, serein et souriant. Le visage qu'il aimait tant. Le sourire qu'elle faisait lorsqu'elle le voyait…. Il ouvrit les yeux et se tourna vers la tombe…

Elle lui pardonnait.

-----------

**Taratataaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa**

**Alors alors alors? C'est triste han! Snif snif snif! **

**Une p'tite review s'vous plait, sa fait plasir, c'est joyeux et sa fait écrire plus vite :P**

**Prochain chapitre: Sirius restera toujours un maraudeurs au grand bonheur de Remus:)**

**Bonne -mettre ce que vous voulez ici-**

(1) J'n'ai simplement eu aucune inspiration pour faire des chapitres sur l'ordre… mais Na en faisait partie!


	33. Maraudeur un jour, Maraudeur toujours!

Hey hey!

Désoler du retard! XD Mais bon j'ai eu trois tonnes de devoirs ses derniers temps, en plus d'avoir été chercher un appart et en plus qu'il a fait 26 degré! On me pardonne?

Merci encore pour vos reviews! Bonne lecture

Siria

**Maraudeur un jour, maraudeur toujours **

Bien que l'enterrement fut quelque chose de très ardu, l'une des choses les plus pénible restait a faire : vider la maison.

Depuis son arrivée a Ste-mangouste, Remus était suivit par un psychologue et se sous l'insistance de ses amis. Tous craignaient ce qu'il aurait pu faire. Le psychologue, a qui le loup-garou n'avait guère le choix de se confié, lui avait suggéré de se départir de la maison dans laquelle il vivait avec Naomie car elle pourrait lui nuire.

La consigne était claire : aucun objet appartenant a la défunte ne devait recroisé les yeux de Remus. Ce dernier avait par compte insisté pour garder le collier en forme de fleur qu'elle portait toujours. Ce collier avait une grande signification pour elle et donc pour lui. Le psychologue lui accorda en lui disant que devait être la seule chose qu'il devait garder d'elle.

Donc, quelques jours après l'enterrement, Remus était aller voir son ancienne belle famille pour leur expliquer cela et ils comprirent immédiatement. Le lycanthrope promis alors de remettre les clés le plus tôt possible.

Par la suite, il était aller parler à Dumbledore qui, après quelques insistances, fini par accepter la requête de Remus. Requête qui était inconnu de tous, même de ses amis.

Mais avant de faire toute chose, il fallait vidé la maison. C'est pourquoi, un après-midi, James, Sirius, Peter, Lily et Cristal vinrent à la maison et aidèrent Remus. Pour éviter qu'un tas de boites s'accumulent dans la maison, ils rétrécissaient les objets et les mettaient dans deux boites distincte : une était pour les objets de la défunte, l'autre a Remus.

Alors que Cristal et Lily vidaient la cuisine et que James s'occupait de la chambre des maîtres, Remus et Sirius s'affairait dans un placard très en désordre. C'est alors que le loup-garou trouva, enfoui sous une pile de linge de la dernière saison, une grande boites de carton. Ne l'ayant jamais vu, il fronça les sourcils et l'ouvrit.

Lorsqu'il vit ce qu'elle contenait, il eu un immense pincement au cœur. À l'intérieur de cette boite se trouvait tous les documents d'études de Naomie, des cahiers de cours au notes prise ici et là. Il trouva même des plans de cours pour ses futurs emplois et des idées pour rendre ses cours intéressant, comme par exemple affronté un epouvantard.

- Jamais les jeunes ne verront à quel point elle était extraordinaire. Dit tristement Remus a son ami.

Ce dernier regarda Remus avec un sourire triste. Il se désolait de son impuissance face a des situations dans ce genre.

- Vaut mieux s'en débarrassé. Dit finalement Sirius en mettant une main sur l'épaule de son ami.

- Non ! s'exclama Remus

- Lunard….

- Je t'en supplie… Je sais que je ne dois rien garder… Mais je l'ai vu travailler si fort sur ça. Je ne veux pas que tout ça soit perdu ! Qui sait, sa peut servir un jour non ?

- Les consignes avaient été claires… Mais devant le regard remplis de désespoir de Remus, il fini par accepter.

- Depuis quand un maraudeurs suis les consignes à la lettre ? demanda-t-il en rapetissant la boites et en la rangeant dans la boite de Remus.

Ce simple petit accord paru grandement réjouir Remus, du moins c'est ce que constata Sirius. Finalement, après avoir vidé le placard, les deux jeunes hommes allèrent au salon pour constater que tout était vidé… La maison était vide.

Ils firent disparaître les boites, qui allèrent s'entreposé dans le repère de l'ordre, et sortirent de la maison. Remus avait à la fois le cœur lourd et le cœur léger. Lourd de quitter cette demeure remplie de souvenir, légère de partir pour effacer ce mauvais souvenir. Donc, devant la porte, Remus remit les clé de maison a Lily.

- Peux-tu remettre sa à la famille de Na ? demanda-t-il.

Lily prit les clés, un peu surprise. Elle aurait cru que Remus aurait voulu les remettre en mains propres. Elle hocha la tête pour lui dire qu'elle acceptait.

Une fois que Lily approuva, Remus sortit sa baguette et fit apparaître un sac qui semblait contenir le nécessaire pour voyager. James et Sirius s'en étaient doutés, Remus voulait partir, s'isoler. Il faisait toujours ça lorsqu'il avait besoin de se retrouver, se penser, de se remettre en question. Mais dans la situation présente, était-ce une bonne chose ? Les deux garçons l'ignorèrent mais ils se dirent que si Dumbledore l'avait permis…

Donc, après avoir écouter Remus qui annonçait qu'il partait en Europe, tous le serrèrent dans leur bras et lui souhaitèrent bon voyage. Une fois que Remus transplana, Cristal et Lily se regardèrent et partirent a pleurer mais cette fois pour de bon. Toute la peine qu'elles n'avaient pas pu montrer ces dernières semaines sortait. Sirius était sous le choc… Cristal… sa Cristal… versait des larmes. Jamais avant ce mois-ci, il ne l'avait vu ainsi, sous sa forme humaine on s'entend. Aussi déboussolé que James, il la prit dans ses bras et la berça doucement.

- On s'habitue à la perte de quelqu'un qu'on aime les filles… Dit doucement Peter.

Cristal se raidit soudainement. Que venait-il de dire ? Les pensées encore brouiller par les évènements, elle cala sa tête dans le cou de Sirius. Elle tentait de sécher ses larmes, d'écouter les paroles rassurantes de son amoureux et de penser en même temps…. Qu'est-ce que Peter venait de dire ? On s'habitue à la perte de quelqu'un qu'on aime…

On s'habitue à la perte de quelqu'un qu'on aime…. On s'habitue à la perte de quelqu'un qu'on……Attend une minute ! Peter aimait Sam…. Il l'adorait même ! C'était si apparent…. Et….. On s'habitue à la perte de quelqu'un qu'on aime…

Cristal se retourna vers Peter, les yeux encore remplis de larmes… mais cette fois ce n'était pas des larmes de tristesse mais des larmes de colère….

Peter était l'assassin de Sam….

**------**

**Taratataaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa**

**:) Et Oui! Cristal l'a finalement découvert! hahah! **

**Désoler pour le chapitre un peu cours, le prochain sera plus long, promis! Ouf, je commence a être a bout de souffle pour la fic! Caro, celle qui m'aide pour la fic, et moi, on a compter ça... Il reste environs 3 chapitres a la fic! Eh oui, déjà! Mais n'ayez crainte, il va y avoir un One Shot qui va suivre concernant la fic! A voir a voir:P**

**Bon, prochain chapitre: Cristal est troublée et troublante XD**

**Bonne fin de semaine tout le monde! **

**Siria**


	34. Tu sais ce que s'est

Salut tout le monde:)

Désoler du petit retard! École + préparation d'examen + mes amies manque de temps! ahahahha! Mais me voila avec un chapitre :)

Bonne lecture et merci encore de vos reviews!

**Tu ****sais qu'est-ce que s'est…**

Couchée dans son lit, blottie contre Sirius qui dormait a point fermé, Cristal était en train de penser, de fulminer. Comment Peter avait-il pensé pouvoir les trahir ? Pourquoi avait-il fait sa ? Elle ne comprenait pas. Autant la trahison que l'assassinat de Sam. Pourquoi l'avait-il tué s'il l'aimait ? Depuis la découverte de qui il était vraiment, il y a de cela 2 semaines, elle ne pensait qu'a cela.

Elle se mit à trembler de rage. Sam, puis Na…. Il ne restait qu'elle et Lily et elles avaient à peine 23 ans. Les maraudeuses étaient disparues a jamais avec la mort de Sam et leurs lien se finissait avec le départ de Na. Non pas que Cristal détestait Lily, loin de là…. Mais plus rien ne serait comme avant… Tout sa à cause de Peter…. Sans lui, peut-être que tout sa ne se serait jamais passé !

Le problème, c'est qu'elle ne pouvait pas aller voir le ministère et crier « Peter Pettigrow est un assassin. » Elle n'avait aucune preuve sinon celle de sa logique. Comment trouvé des choses qui le rendait coupable. Il était impossible de demander a ce salaud de leur monter ses avants bras.

- Cristal ? dit la voix endormie de Sirius qui fit sursauté cette dernière. Ça va ma belle ? Tu trembles comme une feuille.

Elle ne s'en était même pas rendue compte. Sirius s'inquiétait de plus en plus face au manque de réponse de la part de Cristal. Depuis la mort de Naomie, elle était devenue aussi froide et éteinte qu'a leur première rencontre en première année à Poudlard. La Cristal qui riait était partie. Il voulait la revoir ainsi… mais il ne savait quoi faire.

- Cristal ? Insista-t-il

- Non je ne vais pas bien Sirius. Qu'est-ce que tu crois ! S'exclama-t-elle d'un ton sec.

Sirius s'assit dans le lit, de plus en plus inquiet pour sa petite amie qui se releva à son tour. Elle ne pouvait rien dire pour le moment… Elle ne pouvait courir le risque de se tromper.

- Écoute… soupira-t-elle. Je suis désolé mais je suis à bout ces temps-ci.

Sirius alla l'embrasser avec amour.

- Je sais, dit-il, mais ce n'est pas en ne dormant pas que tu vas t'aider. Ne fait pas comme tu avais fais à la mort de Sam.

Cristal baissa les yeux, approuvant ce qu'il venait de dire. Elle se recoucha et ferma les yeux. Elle sentit Sirius se serrer contre elle avant qu'elle-même ne tombe dans un puissant sommeil.

«Toc toc toc ! Ding ! Ding ! Toc ! Toc! Ding! »

Cristal et Sirius se réveillèrent en sursaut en entendant quelqu'un frapper ainsi à leur porte. Encore endormit, le jeune homme alla ouvrir la porte. Il vit alors James et Lily devant la porte, tenant une lettre. Craignant le pire, il les laissa entrer alors que Cristal venait d'entrer dans le salon.

Cristal regarda un moment son amie sans trop écouter ce que les autres se disaient. Lily allait accouchée d'un moment à l'autre. L'enfant était dû dans quatre jours et les futurs parents avaient bien hâte de voir enfin le fruit de leurs amours.

C'est quand même sympa de sa part, n'est-ce pas Cristal? Demanda Lily en se retourna vers elle.

- Han? Dit-elle en sortant de ses pensées.

- Bah la lettre de Remus! Dit la future maman en lui montrant le bout de parchemin.

Cristal fut surprise, mais heureuse, d'avoir des nouvelles. Elle s'assit donc près de son amie qui lisait la lettre a haute voix.

_Bonjour à tous._

_Me voilà a Paris depuis près d'une semaine. Malgré la différence de langue, j'arrive quand même à me faire comprendre. Se qui, selon moi, relève du miracle. _

_Je vous écris ses mots pour vous remercier. Merci d'avoir été avec moi dans cette épreuve difficile. Bien que je n'en sois pas encore entièrement remis, je vais beaucoup mieux, et je le dois à votre écoute et votre présence. Merci, de plus, pour m'avoir laisser partir sans dire un mot. Je suis très conscient que vous n'avez pas approuvé mon isolement, mais j'en avais grandement besoin. Maintenant, je suis en train de faire le point sur moi et tout cela m'aide grandement. _

_Si je me souviens bien, James et Lily vont bientôt être parent! Dès que cela ce produit, avertissez-moi!_

_Si rien ne se passe d'ici-là, je reviens à Londres dans environs un mois. _

_Prenez bien soin de vous._

_Remus_

_P.S : James, Sirius, Peter, ne venez PAS à la pleine lune je vous en conjure. _

La note de Remus surpris tout le monde. Il ne voulait pas être aidé lors de la pleine lune!

- Mais il est fou! S'exclama Sirius. Il ne pense pas sérieusement qu'on ne va pas aller le voir!

- Sirius, dit James, je crois qu'on est mieux de le laisser seul…

Sirius se tourna, l'air surpris, vers son ami.

- Écoute, continua James, à sa dernière transformation, il à tuer la femme qu'il aimait. Je crois qu'il ne veut pas qu'on aille le voir, de peur que ça se reproduise.

- Donc, explosa Sirius, il faudrait ne plus l'aider?

- Je n'ai pas dis sa…. Je dis simplement que pour se mois-ci accordons lui cette faveur.

Sirius était pour protester mais Cristal lui mit la main sur l'épaule pour lui faire comprendre que, de toute façon, il n'avait pas vraiment le choix d'accepter la requête. Sirius ne voulait tout simplement pas abandonner son ami! Il lui en avait fait la promesse… Mais il finit par accepté à contre cœur.

James, lui, regardait Lily qui avait les yeux baisser depuis la mention de Naomie. C'était encore un sujet sensible pour les deux filles, tout comme ce l'avait été avec Sam… Il s'inquiétait pour elles…. Surtout pour Lily… il ne savait pas si toutes ces émotions étaient bonnes pour le bébé. Elle leva les yeux vers lui et lui fit un pâle sourire, sans être capable d'en faire plus. Il lui prit doucement la main, pour lui dire qu'il était là..

Alors qu'un lourd silence pesait dans le salon, Lily murmura.

- J'espère simplement qu'elle n'a pas trop souffert.

Les trois garçons se regardèrent mal à l'aise alors que Cristal et Lily blanchissait a vue d'œil.

- Se serait un mensonge de vous dire que ça ne fait pas mal. Dit James en serrant Lily dans ses bras. Mais si ce que Cristal nous a dit est vrai. Que Na soit morte au premier coup, elle n'aura pas souffert trop longtemps.

Sirius se dit que James avait dit la meilleure réponse qu'il n'a pu dire.

- N'empêche, qu'elle a dû avoir mal… Se désola Lily

- C'est sur, dit calmement Peter, mais comme l'a dit James, elle n'a pas souffert longtemps.

Les autres continuèrent à rassurer Lily alors que Cristal fixait de ses yeux ternes Peter. Ce dernier croisa son regard et elle lui murmura, pour que lui seul puisse l'entendre.

- Après tout, tu sais qu'est-ce que s'est, faire souffrir….

Peter la fixa un moment, comme ébahie par ses paroles puis rapidement, il retourna son attention à la conversation en cours. Cristal, elle, ne le lâcha pas du regard.

Une fois tout le monde parti de chez eux, Sirius et Cristal déjeunèrent, chose qu'ils n'avaient pas encore fait. Alors que le jeune homme s'attablait, Cristal, déjà assise le regarda intensément.

- Qu'est-ce que j'ai encore fait? Soupira-t-il

Cristal hocha la tête doucement.

- Je t'aime tu sais. Dit-elle

Sirius déposa sa fourchette, surpris par cette déclaration.

- Moi aussi… dit-il

- Je ne dis pas sa à la légère Sirius. Je t'aime vraiment. C'est grâce à toi que je suis ce que je suis présentement…

Sirius ne savait vraiment pas quoi dire, ni quoi faire. Jamais, Cristal ne lui avait parlé de ses vrais sentiments envers lui…. Enfin, oui, une fois, lorsqu'elle s'était enfermé dans le tableau de Mitherford. Mais depuis, elle avait grandit et maturé…

- Je sais que je parait distante et froide ses temps-ci, je suis désoler. Il y a plein de sombre affaire dans ma tête et ce n'est pas uniquement à cause de Na. Ne me demande pas qu'est-ce que s'est, je ne peut rien te dire.

Sirius la sentait tendu, il n'aimait pas sa….

- Mais je veux que tu le saches, je t'aime et je veux être avec toi pour toujours…

Le jeune homme sourit doucement a sa petite amie. Il se leva et la fit se lever. Par la suite il déposa le baiser le plus passionner qu'il ne lui avait jamais été de donner.

- Je t'adore ma belle. Murmura-t-elle.

- Moi aussi Sirius…. Je t'aime…

Cristal se cala dans les bras de Sirius qui, remplis d'amour, la berça doucement.

**taratataaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa**

**My my! Cristal qui a des sentiments Oo... **

**Z'avez aimé? Z'avez pas aimé? Dites-moi le :)**

**Prochain chap: Cristal change de nom... de famille là, paniquez pas :P**

**Hey hey, il ne reste que deux chapitre à la fic + 1 épilogue! Malade han!**

**Bonne fête des patriotes :P**

**Siria**


	35. Une Black

Salut tout le monde! Voila un autre beau chapitre! héhé! Désoler de ne pas avoir publié avant, j'ai du délaisser la fic un peu... trop de trucs!

Merci encore milles fois pour vos reviews! En réponse a une d'elles: mes exams qu'il me reste a faire sont Math, Anglais et francais... mais sa c'est dans une semaine

Voila l'avant dernier chapitre!

Bonne lecture

Siria

**Une Black**

Blottie contre sa douce, Sirius gardait les yeux fermés. A demi réveillé, il jouissait des derniers moments entre le pays de morphe et la réalité. Ce moment où l'on sait que l'on est réveillé mais qu'une partie de notre corps veut encore dormir…

Le jeune homme sentait le corps de Cristal qui retournait et qui allait se serrer contre lui. Toujours les yeux fermés, il sourit doucement en passant son bras autour du corps de sa dulcinée. Il l'adorait quand elle dormait. Elle ne semblait plus se mettre barrière, ni de grande manière, elle était calme, sereine et en continuelle quête d'affection. Chose qu'elle ne montrait pas une fois réveiller.

Il ouvrit doucement les yeux et regarda Cristal qui dormait encore a point fermé. Ses cheveux, qui avaient repoussé depuis le mariage de Lily et James, étaient redevenus blonds. Seul quelques mèches étaient encore bleues. Le jeune homme se dit que cette fille avait souvent changé… Elle avait passé du noir au blond, pour ensuite être au rouge, puis encore changer pour le bleu…. Mais là, il semblait que Cristal voulait rester avec ses cheveux naturels. Sirius ne s'était jamais habitué à la voir ainsi mais, ironiquement, il la trouvait plus belle que jamais.

Sirius se leva tranquillement du lit en prenant bien soin de ne pas réveiller sa petite amie. Après avoir trouvé ses vêtements, que le couple avait enlevés au cours de la soirée, il alla dans la cuisine et commença à lire tranquillement le journal. Il se désola de constater que la liste des décès dû à Voldemort s'alourdissait de plus en plus.

- Quand on voit tout ça, on se dit que Poudlard est bien loin…. Dit une voix féminine derrière lui.

Sirius se retourna et vit Cristal, entouré d'une robe de chambre, qui le regardait, les yeux bouffis de sommeil. Il se leva et alla l'embrasser avec toute la douceur du monde. Cette dernière accueillit cette marque d'affection avec bonheur.

- Je t'aime… Murmura-t-elle

- Moi aussi…

Cristal se leva sur la pointe des pieds et alla chercher les lèvres de Sirius. Ce denier n'en revenait tout simplement pas. Il était rare que sa douce démontre ainsi ses sentiments. Il s'y était habitué. Mais depuis la veille, depuis la lettre de Remus, elle était plus affectueuse et en quête d'amour que jamais. Bien sûr, Sirius ne s'en plaignait pas, au contraire, il en profitait. D'ailleurs, il se laissa guidé tranquillement lorsque Cristal l'emmena dans leur chambre….

Légèrement essoufflé, mais heureux, Sirius se coucha au côté de sa petite amie qui, elle aussi, reprenait son souffle. Cette dernière ferma les yeux, un sourire accroché aux lèvres. Le couple s'enlaça ainsi, sans qu'un mot ne soit prononcé, pendant longtemps. Ils n'avaient aucune idée de quelle heure de la matinée il pouvait bien être et ils s'en contrefichait, tout ce qui comptait, c'était l'autre.

Pourtant se doux moment de bonheur fut interrompus par un hibou noir qui frappait durement sur la fenêtre de leurs chambre. Après avoir mit la robe de chambre qui gisait au sol, Cristal alla prendre la lettre et envoya le hibou à l'extérieur. Lentement, elle ouvrit le bout de parchemin et commença à lire. Sirius s'inquiéta lorsqu'il vit que plus Cristal lisait, plus elle blanchissait.

- Ça va ma puce? Demanda-t-il

- Han? Eh… Oui oui, ne t'en fait pas…

Après ces quelques paroles, dites un peu trop vite au goût de Sirius, l'ancienne serpentard froissa le papier et le fit disparaître.

- Cristal…

- Oui? Dit-elle d'un air innocent

- Dit moi donc ce qui se passe.

- Rien voyons…

- Cristal…

L'interloquée soupira et alla s'asseoir sur le bord du lit. Sirius se releva et serra sa belle dans ses bras en lui embrassant doucement le cou pour la réconforter.

- C'est simplement une lettre de ma famille. Dit-elle en fermant les yeux face aux baiser de Sirius

Ce dernier figea et releva la tête.

- Quoi! S'exclama-t-il. Pourquoi t'écrivent-ils?

- Pour me dire que j'ai déshonoré la famille, qu'est-ce que tu crois…

Sirius savait que ce n'était pas tout a fait sur que c'était pour sa que Cristal était soudainement si triste. Après tout, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils lui disaient sa.

- Je t'aime Sirius. Dit-elle pour la millième fois depuis la soirée dernière.

- Moi aussi Cristal, je t'aime énormément.

Sirius ne voyait pas d'autre chose à dire que cela…

La journée se passa des plus normalement, mis a part que Cristal n'arrêtait pas de chercher des baisers à Sirius. Le soir venu, le jeune homme alla dans le salon où sa douce réfléchissait (et il espérait que ne soit pas a propos de Na ou de Sam….). Après un long et amoureux baiser, il dit au revoir a Cristal qui semblait triste qu'il parte. Il ne pouvait rester, lui et James avait décider de faire une soirée ensemble.

Lorsqu'il ferma la porte, Sirius se dit que Cristal lui cachait quelque chose…. Quelque chose de très important…. Mais quoi? Que pouvait bien être cette lettre? Il soupira et se transplana chez son ami.

Dans sa maison, Cristal était assise sur le divan, les yeux fixant la fenêtre. Elle jetait de temps à autre un coup d'œil à l'horloge. Elle ferma les yeux et soupira lorsque trois grands coups furent frappés à sa porte. Elle se leva, déposa une petite clef sur la table et alla répondre.

Son frère et deux autres hommes étaient devant la porte, la regardant d'un air sévère. Ils étaient vêtus comme les mangemorts, hormis leur masque.

- Tu es prête? Demanda Lucius

- Ce n'est pas une question à demander Lucius. Dit Cristal

- Tu as reçu la lettre?

- Bien sur, sinon qu'est-ce que je ferais ici….

Lucius laissa sortir la jeune fille puis l'empoigna par le bras avant de transplaner. Quand ils arrivèrent, Cristal constata qu'ils étaient dans une forêt, non loin de la ville. Après avoir mit son masque, Lucius la tira au centre d'un cercle tous vêtus et masquer : les mangemort. Tout au bout se tenait un homme, grand, avec des yeux de serpent injecté de sang …. Voldemort.

- Donc la voici, dit Voldemort, la dernière Malfoy qui n'est pas mangemort.

Lucius inclina la tête, comme pour affirmer les paroles du Seigneur des ténèbres.

- Je ne suis pas une Malfoy. Dit froidement Cristal.

Elle pu apercevoir son frère qui relevait la tête d'un cou sec et qui avait des yeux qui lui recommandaient de se plier.

- Voyez-vous ça, ricana Voldemort, alors tu es quoi?

- Une Black….

Voldemort se retourna vers Regulus quelque temps puis reporta son regard vers la jeune fille.

- Eh bien, Black ou pas, tu dois te plier à moi. Tu vas venir rejoindre mes rangs.

Cristal leva le regard pour croiser celui du Seigneur des ténèbres. Son visage était froid, sans émotions.

- Non. Dit-elle

- Qu'as-tu dit insolente?

- N. O. N. Non!

Voldemort s'approcha de Cristal, elle, elle ne dérogerait pas de son regard.

- Et qu'est-ce qui motive une telle insubordination?

- Je ne m'allie pas aux faibles.

Dans les rangs, un murmure de stupeur et d'incrédibilité résonna. Leur maître n'en fit pas abstraction et pointa sa baguette sur Cristal.

- Doloris!

La rebelle se plia de douleur et essaya de ne pas crier. Certes cela ne fonctionnait pas toujours, mais elle ne voulait pas donner satiation a cet homme.

- Aux faibles tu dis? Dit Voldemort.

Un peu chancelante, Cristal se releva, les membres endoloris.

- La faiblesse de la force est de ne croire qu'à la force. Dit-elle en regardant Voldemort de nouveau dans yeux.

Après un doloris plutôt long, Cristal se releva de nouveau. Elle avait terriblement mal, mais elle s'en fichait. Jamais au grand jamais elle ne rejoindrait les rangs de Voldemort. Cet homme se servait des esprits faibles pour faire des meurtres qu'il ne serait pas capable de faire? Pourquoi? Le pouvoir…. Mais comme le pensait Cristal, le pouvoir est quelque chose d'éphémère…

- Alors, tu ne te joins pas à moi? Dit calmement Voldemort.

- Je préfère mourir…

Le Seigneur des ténèbre leva sa baguette et ricana.

- A tes souhaits.

Sur ce, il agita sa baguette. Cristal vit une lumière verte la toucher en pleine poitrine et elle n'eu pas le temps de toucher le sol qu'elle était morte.

**Taadaaaaa!**

**Désoler mais ça devait inévitablement arrivé! Commentaire? Insulte? Pleurs? Je veux savoir:)**

**Prochain chapitre: tic tac tic tac tic tac!**

**Il me reste un dernier chapitre et l'épilogue. Tout est écrit... allez! Des reviews! Sa fait posté plus vite:)**

**Bonne milieux de semaine**

**Siria**


	36. Compte à rebours

Hey hey! C'est l'été enfin! (ouf, y fait 35 degré a l'ombre chez moi!) et vive les piscines!

Un petit chapitre pour vous rafraichir. C'est le dernier, mais ne vous en faites pas, il me reste l'épilogue!

Bonne lecture mes amis!

Siria

**Compte à rebours**

_Dix heures…. Onze heures….Minuit…. Une heure….. _

Sirius était assit dans la cuisine et attendait Cristal. Il était revenu de sa soirée avec James et il avait trouvé la maison vide. Il s'était dit que Cristal avait dû recevoir un hibou qui la réclamait au travail. Cela lui était déjà arrivé.

_Deux heures…. Trois heures… quatre heures…. _

Les yeux de l'animagus finirent par se fermer contre son gré. Il lutait tant bien que mal contre le sommeil qui le gagnait peu a peu. Il finit par abandonné et alla se coucher se disant que le cas que couvrait Cristal devait être bien grave pour qu'elle ne soit pas rentrée encore.

_Cinq heures…. Six heures…. Sept heures…. Huit heures…. _

Sirius ouvrit les yeux aveuglés par le soleil. Il avait oublié de tirer les rideaux avant de tomber dans son lit. Il regarda à ses côtés pour voir si Cristal était revenue mais aucune forme de vie humaine. Il soupira et se leva.

A peine eu-t-il le temps de mettre sa robe de chambre et des pantoufles qu'il entendit un fracas dans la vitre. Il paya donc le hibou qui lui apportait le journal, mit ce dernier sur la table et commença a fouiller dans le réfrigérateur pour préparer un déjeuner. Après tout Cristal rentrerait bientôt et elle serait sans doute affamée. Elle avait sûrement travaillé toute la nuit.

_Neuf heures…..dix heures…. _

Le déjeuner était fini de préparer, pas de Cristal en vue. Sirius se dit que le cas qu'elle couvrait était sûrement plus délicat qu'il ne le croyait. Il s'attabla donc et ouvrit le journal. Il n'eu même pas le temps de lire les premiers mots de l'article que quelqu'un cogna à la porte avec énervement.

Un peu sur ses gardes, il alla ouvrir la porte et il vit James les yeux brillants d'inquiétudes et le visage pâle. Sirius comprit que Lily était en train d'accoucher! Mais lorsqu'il vit la future maman entré les yeux larmoyant et le visage plus pâle qu'un fantôme, il ne comprit plus rien.

James le serra dans ses bras… Jamais il n'avait fait ça….

- Je suis sincèrement désoler Sirius… lui souffla-t-il à l'oreille.

L'animagus ne comprenait plus et commençait légèrement à paniquer.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe par Merlin? Demanda-t-il, les yeux brillant d'interrogation.

- Tu n'as pas lu le journal? Demanda Lily, la voix cassé par le chagrin.

- Non pourquoi?

James et Lily se regardèrent mal à l'aise. Finalement, James alla chercher le journal, se racla la gorge et dit d'une voix tremblante d'incertitude

- Hier soir, dans les environs de minuit, le corps d'une jeune femme à été retrouvé dans un bois près de la ville. En effet, l'un des jumeaux Malfoy, Cristal, a été trouvée gisante près d'un arbre. D'après un de ses collègue de travail, elle avait toujours refusé de se joindre au rang de Vous-savez-qui. Suite en page 3 sections B

Sirius tomba sur ses genoux les yeux grand ouvert et le corps droit. Non…. Pas possible. Il regarda son meilleur ami qui lui mit une main compatissante sur l'épaule….. Cristal. Sa Cristal était… morte! Il frappa le plancher d'un solide coup de poing et hurla à plein poumon. Non, tout ça était impossible.

_Onze heures… midi… Une heure…. _

Sirius était dans son salon et pleurait à chaude larme. Lily était partie, n'étant pas capable de supporté tout sa, il pouvait le comprendre. Au moins, James était resté près de lui et tentait comme il le pouvait de le réconforter.

La douleur que la perte que Peter et Remus ressentaient, il la comprenait maintenant. Cette espèce de vide qui se passe à l'intérieur. Cette impression que votre cœur est partit. Se noir dans votre tête.

- Mais pourquoi? Répéta-t-il pour la millième fois.

James ne savait quoi dire, il ne fit que le regarder et lui faire un sourire désoler. Mais Sirius s'en fichait. Rien au monde ne lui ramènera sa Cristal. Il maudissait la magie… pourquoi avait-elle cette limite? Pourquoi était-on incapable de faire revenir ceux qui sont mort? Tout serait si simple….

_Deux heures…trois heures…quatre heures… _

James était aller chercher un verre d'eau à Sirius. Lui, il ne pleurait plus. James venait lui dire quelque chose qui venait de le faire réfléchir…. Cristal voudrait-elle qu'il pleur pour elle? Non, certainement pas. Elle lui dirait sûrement de vivre sa peine et de continuer à vivre. Comme elle l'avait déjà dit à Remus, « on peut se noyez dans ses peines, ou y nager c'est un choix »1 Lui, il avait compris qu'il ne fallait pas couler.

La perte de Cristal lui faisait horriblement mal, mais elle ne voulait pas qu'il pleur, il ne pleurait pas alors. Par respect pour sa mémoire.

_Cinq heures, six heures… _

- Tu viens, on va aller souper?

James regarda son ami. Il ne voulait pas le laisser seul. Il ne pleurait plus, mais il avait peur qu'il fasse une chose irréparable. Sirius n'était pas ce type de personne… mais quand on a mal, nous ne sommes plus nous même.

- Nah… pas faim.

James se gratta la nuque. Il ne voulait pas le laisser seul, mais Lily était seule à la maison depuis bien trop longtemps à son goût. Peter était partit sans dire vraiment où et mieux ne pas en parler tout de suite à Remus.

- Alors vient simplement avec moi…

Sirius releva la tête et vit l'inquiétude dans les yeux de son ami. Inquiet pourquoi? Il ne savait pas…. Mais sa tête ne marchait plus depuis que James lui avait annoncé la nouvelle. Il soupira et se résigna à se lever du divan dans lequel il était assis depuis près de huit heures.

_Sept heures…huit heures… neuf heures… dix heures…onze heures… _

Couché sur le divan de chez Lily et James, Sirius regardait le plafond. C'était sa deuxième nuit sans Cristal, mais là, il ne l'attendrait plus jamais. Il soupira et se retourna. Il vit un petit calendrier près d'une table basse. Il regarda la date. 30 juillet….

_Minuit… une heure… deux heures… _

Sirius tournait en rond dans le lit improvisé. Il était incapable de dormir. Il revoyait tous les beaux moments qu'il avait passé avec Cristal défié devant ses yeux. L'un des plus beau fut leur premier baiser….

Elle lui avait sauter au cou au quai neuf et trois quart. Au début il ne l'avait pas reconnu car elle avait les cheveux blonds. Elle le lui avait dit dans une lettre, mais jamais il n'avait cru que ça la changeait autant. Avec cette couleur, elle avait l'air presque angélique.

Donc, elle lui avait sauté au cou, il l'avait serré fort dans ses bras. Ils s'étaient tellement confiés l'un à l'autre durant l'été qu'il avait commencé à trouver cette fille plus que sympathique. Il se trouvait un peu idiot de penser ça, car depuis toujours Cristal avait été sa pire ennemie, mais là, il l'avait trouvé juste… juste normale.

Après s'être longuement serrer dans les bras, elle lui avait avoué qu'elle avait eu hâte de le revoir. Cette phrase l'avait troublé, car au plus profond de lui, lui aussi avait eu hâte de la revoir. Il lui fit donc un sourire et, sans trop savoir pourquoi, il l'embrassa doucement. Au début il cru qu'elle allait le pousser et se mettre à crier en le traitant de tous les noms…mais rien ne se passait… elle se laissait embrasser!

Lorsqu'il mit fin au baiser, elle l'avait regardé avec des étoiles dans les yeux et lui avait dit que si il ne l'avait pas fait, elle l'aurait fait. Par la suite il l'avait prit par la nuque pour la plonger dans le baiser le plus passionné qu'il ne lui avait été de donné.

_Trois heures…quatre heures… _

Sirius ferma les yeux et vit le doux visage de Cristal. Un petit sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres. Il comprit alors que de pleurer et de déprimer ne servait a rien. Il lui fallait continuer à vivre tout en continuant de penser à elle un peu… Elle lui avait toujours dit que si quelque chose lui arrivait à cause de sa famille, il pouvait pleurer une journée… après, passer à autre chose….

_Cinq heures… _

- JAMES!

La voix de Lily résonna dans toutes les pièces. Sirius se leva sur ses pieds, prêt à contrer une quelconque attaque.

- James, le bébé arrive!

_Six heures, sept heures, huit heures, neuf heures, dix heures, onze heures, midi, une heure… deux heures… _

Sirius entra dans la chambre d'hôpital de Lily. La nouvelle maman avait les yeux remplis de fatigue et de fierté. Elle regardait James, assis près d'elle, qui tenait un petit bout de vie dans ses bras. Le père sourit alors a son ami qui lui rendit son sourire.

- Sa naissance va marqué que l'on tourne la page… murmura Sirius avant d'aller embrasser Lily dans le front.

Les nouveaux parents regardèrent un instant Sirius et comprirent qu'il voulait dire qu'il fallait mettre le passé en arrière et vivre le moment présent.

- Bienvenu au monde Harry…. Dit Sirius en se penchant vers son neveu.

**Tarataaaaaaaaaaaaa**

**Waaa bébé Harry est dans notre monde!!! Bah voila, c'était le dernier chapitre MAIS il reste l'épliogue + 2 one shot en lien avec la fic. Je ne vous abandonne pas tout de suite... REVIEWWWWWWWWWWW**

**Ma sesion d'exam arrive a grand pas, envoyez moi vos pensé positive!!!**

**Prochain chapitre: Épilogue... tout ce clos pour tout le monde...**

**Je vous aime!**

1 Extrait de la chanson « des millions de fois » de Maurane


	37. Épilogue: Aujourd'hui commence

Salut tout le monde. Désoler de l'attente, je suis dans ma session d'examen (gné plus que deux!)

Eh voila AM est fini! Mais ne pleurez pas, une one-shot est presque fini!

Bonne dernière lecture

Siria

**Épilogue: ****Aujourd'hui commence**

Dans le cimetière, James berçait encore Lily qui lui racontait tous ces souvenirs. Il eu un petit pincement au cœur. Tout était si différent depuis un an…. Leur nouvelle vie avait commencé il y a un an, lors de la naissance d'Harry.

Peter partait de plus en plus sans dire pourquoi, mais cela ne l'inquiétait pas. Son job au ministère le lui demandait souvent. Remus n'était toujours pas revenue de son voyage autour de l'Europe. Il était seulement venu lors des funérailles de Cristal, par respect pour Sirius.

Se qui faisait mal au cœur du jeune père, c'est qu'à chaque fois qu'il revenait du cimetière avec sa douce, elle ne cessait de répété qu'elle était la prochaine. Lily croyait dur comme fer qu'elle serait la prochaine à partir. Ces paroles chagrinaient énormément James car il ne voulait pas la voir partir… surtout pas depuis Harry. Lui il ne croyait pas qu'elle serait la prochaine. Depuis que Sirius avait dit qu'ils tournaient tous la page, tout allait un peu mieux….

Il se releva et aida sa douce à faire de même. Ils regardèrent Sirius qui attendait à l'entrer avec Harry dans les bras. Ils allèrent le rejoindre et il leur remit leur poupon.

Après avoir assuré a James et à Lily qu'il n'avait pas besoin d'aide, Sirius retourna chez lui et fini de vider son appartements. Il y avait resté, même après le départ de Cristal. Mais là, il avait besoin de changement.

Alors qu'il vidait un immense garde-robe, il trouva tout au fond un petit coffre en bois peint en noir avec une serrure. Il fronça les sourcils, il n'avait jamais vu cet objet au paravent.

Un déclic se fit dans sa tête, il alla dans sa chambre et sortit de sa commode une petite clé qu'il avait trouvé sur la table. Sachant que sa l'appartenait à Cristal et qu'elle n'était pas du genre à laisser traîner ce genre d'affaire pour rien, il l'avait conservé.

Il prit donc la clé et la mit dans la serrure qui s'ouvrit immédiatement. Il y vit alors un tas de lettres. Il eu un pincement au cœur lorsqu'il vit que c'était toutes les lettres qu'ils s'étaient écrit lors de l'été où ils avaient correspondu. Il vit tout au fond une enveloppe noire, il la prit et l'ouvrit. Il vit alors l'écriture de Cristal.

_Sirius, si tu trouves cette lettre c'est que qu'est-ce qui devait m'arrivé est arrivé. Laisse moi te raconter quelque chose que je ne pouvais te parler lors de mon vivant… _

_L'été avant que l'on commence à se fréquenter, mes parents ont commencer à faire de la pression pour que Lucius et moi soyons mangemort. Tu peux évidemment croire que j'ai refusé. Depuis, ils n'ont cessé de m'envoyé des lettres pour dire qu'un jour, ils allaient venir me chercher pour m'y obliger. Je suppose que si je suis morte, c'est parce qu'ils sont réellement venu me chercher… _

_Bref, ces temps-ci, ils se font de plus en plus persistant dans leur lettre et ils savent que j'ai découvert quelque chose que je ne devrais pas. Alors je crois que ma fin est proche. _

_Je t'aime Sirius, bien que des fois je ne te le montrais pas, je t'aime à la folie. Je veux seulement que tu protège les autres, car vous êtes en danger… _

_Sirius… _

_Peter est un mangemort… _

_Il sait que je le sais… _

_Je t'aime _

_Cristal _

Figé, Sirius laissa tomber la lettre. Peter… un mangemort…. Et il venait de le faire gardien du secret de…

- LILY! JAMES!

Il couru vers sa moto et fonça vers la maison de ses amis. C'est alors qu'il vit une intense lumière verte et la marque des ténèbres qui commençait à se dessiner dans le ciel….

**Taratatataaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa**

**Voila les zamis! C'est fini!**

**Comme j'ai dit, il reste une one shot Remus/Na/Tonks qui va s'appeler "se noyer dans ses peines". Surveiller sa! De plus, je suis en train d'en d'élaborer un idée pour une ou deux One Shot Sirius/Cristal. Une de leur été et l'autre de plus tard la..**

**Encore une fois, milles merci de m'avoir lu. Sans vos reviews qui me menaçaient de me tuer si je ne continuais pas (XD) je n'aurais pas mener ce projet a terme. **

**Un merci tout spécial a Caro, ma Cristal d'amour. J'ignore si vous le savez mais lorsque je n'avais pas d'idée ou que ma tête était embrouillée, je l'appelais, on allait prendre une marche dans notre quartier. Une bonne sluch à la main, on discutait ensemble. Merci ma belle, je t'aime!**

**Bref, merci a tous, on se retrouve dans une prochaine histoire!**

**Siria**


	38. ce chapitre est dans la mauvaise histoir

Désoler, je me suis troper d'histoire et j'ai poster ce chapitre pour rien...XD


End file.
